Change of Fate
by Makitog
Summary: Tohru has changed the Sohmas in many ways after meeting them. But what happens when Akito demands her time with them to be forgotten, with a twist? Would their lives be different? Set somewhere during the middle of the series. Tohru Honda, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori Sohma. Possible pairings. R&R -Story starts off slow, but it gets better!- **ON HIATUS!**
1. Helpful Disaster

_I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters._ This is my second Fanfic, however my first on Fruits Basket. Enjoy, and please R&R.  
><em><strong>-Makitog<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate<strong>

Tohru set the pot of Jasmine tea on the table where the men of the house sat, each in their own distinct way, and all across from each other. Shigure sat crossed-legged casually with his hands behind him, leaning back and looking over his glasses perched on his nose. He had the usual careless look on his face as he watched the others seated. Yuki sat sitting across from the older man with his hands in his lap politely, sitting with his legs tucked under him. He was quietly watching the tea cups being placed in front of everyone, a pleasant expression on his features. Kyo was across from Tohru, elbows on the table in front of him. He had one leg crossed, the other bent and up. "Hmmph," he muttered as the girl poured the steaming tea into his cup.

Tohru's eyes were shining as the men leaned forwards to pick up the teacups. "I'll be right back with our lunch!" she said cheerily as she stood from her kneeling position and slipped into the kitchen. Three plates of food were waiting for the girl and she picked them up. The plate of onigiri was in her right hand, the plate of oden in her left, and a plate of gyoza balancing on her left forearm. With the ease of a trapeze artist she went back to the table and placed the dishes out in the middle.

Shigure had removed his glasses and was looking hungrily at the food, picking up his chopsticks already. "My dearest flower, you've truly outdone yourself! Ne, and you would be ever the more wondrous if only you could teach Kyonkichi to cook, we would be saved on the days when you are out of the house and have left all of us to fend for ourselves since Yuki-kun has no cooking skills what so ever! The poor boy burnt ramen the other day of all things! Ne, ne, such a thought...!" He reached over to the oden and took some.

Kyo's eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger in the direction of the dog. "_Excuse me!_" he yelled. "I wouldn't be talking, it's not like you do anything around here, let alone cook! And what are you talking about, if she can't cook?" His eyes blazed, and Tohru could swear she saw a vein throb on his head.

Yuki for once sided with the orange-haired boy and glared at Shigure. "I was trying my best! And you shouldn't be speaking to Honda-san in such a way. You disgrace..." He jabbed a dumpling from the plate, eyes never leaving his older cousin.

Tohru shook her head quickly. "Ah, no! Kyo-kun does so much already, and I always make sure to have meals prepared for everyone. Shigure-san is a writer, I'm sure he has so much to do anyways. Really, all this is nothing! Yuki-kun, eh, has other talents that he is very good at, and I always cook so really, none of that is necessary!" She was always quick to praise others and not herself.

Shigure let out a small sigh. "Ah, boys, let's not take that annoying accusing look out and instead focus on this deliciously prepared meal that our princess has taken the time and money to make for us!" he said, waving his hand dismissively while bringing a rice ball to his mouth. "See? Simply marvellous cooking, I must say!"

Yuki glared at the dog and took some food for himself. "Yes, thank you Honda-san. And I really am sorry about the ramen. I don't really know how it happened." He chewed thoughtfully while a blazing Kyo watched, ready to pounce. He didn't like when Tohru was 'suggested' of being blamed for anything, and he would do whatever it took to take that off of her. Unless he himself was the one teasing her...

Tohru smiled and took some food. "Yuki-kun doesn't have time to cook or learn to, and that's okay. He's busy with the school council and meetings and I'm sure he didn't mean to... to burn the ramen..." She continued to smile brightly at the silver-haired boy sitting kitty-corner to her. She wasn't sure how he happened to burn the easily prepared food, although anything was possible. It made her think for a moment. What if she was to take time and teach him to cook? That would be wonderful, so very wonderful!

Tohru Honda adored living with the Sohmas in Shigure's house. He was such a kind person, having taken her in and paid for the roof over her head, food and a place to stay. Apart from that she was grateful that their family had let her keep knowledge of the secret they held so dear to them. Their Zodiac curse was something none of them were comfortable telling people about, even if it was a good friend or lover. And at the least, they weren't allowed much contact between others that weren't family. It was true that Tohru felt overly grateful and in debt to the family. She always did anything she could to help them out. That was why she always insisted on doing the cleaning and cooking and other housework; it was also her pay to Shigure.

She watched as Yuki and Kyo glared at each other and argued while Shigure ate his meal, watching amusedly. They always had despised each other, even though they were cousins who shared the curse. They didn't know it but Tohru enjoyed watching them like this... to some extent of course. She felt like ever since she had met them the two boys had changed. Yuki was so much more open, and was beginning to make friends and talk to people more. Kyo seemed to be able to control his anger better, and he was nicer and was opening up as well. The entire family had since she had come into their lives. She tried to see more of them every time she was with them. She knew very well about each Sohma and their personality, and how they grew. She was always finding out something new about them.

"Honda-san?"

Tohru jumped out of her thoughts and looked to Yuki who was smiling sheepishly. "Y-Yes Yuki-kun? Is something the matter?" She had been lost in her thoughts of the family. She couldn't help but love them all to pieces, every part of them. "Do you need more tea? Is there something wrong with the food?" she asked, looking over the table. Half of the food was gone already.

Yuki shook his head quickly. "No Honda-san, it's all very good." He had a smug look on his face. "I was just wondering if we could have... leek stew for dinner. Today's Saturday is very nice, and I'm sure the leeks in the garden are ready to be harvested. Would you come with me to gather them and then, if it's not too much, make me some?"

Tohru beamed. Doing something for Yuki-kun that would make him happy was something she liked. She always made sure to do things for other people and put herself last. "Of course Yuki-kun! I would love to!" She bit her bottom lip. "But—"

"Baka nezumi, you better shut the hell up! You know damn right that I hate leeks! And don't make her do what she doesn't want to do!" the cat growled, standing up from his place. His knee bumped the edge of the table in his haste and knocked it, making the cups tip and tea spill across the table.

Shigure frowned looking like someone had insulted _him_. "Nyeh, Kyonkichi my table—" He cut himself off with a gasp and stood up as well, jumping as his hands wiped at a wet spot on his kimono, darker than the rest of his fabric. "Ow, ow, ow, OWW!" he wailed, tearing up.

Yuki stood up as well, also bumping the table and causing the plates that were in the middle of the table to move inches and Tohru to gasp and push them back into their place, through the small puddles of tea. "Look what you did! Useless neko, watch your language and where you fling yourself! You could have hurt someone!" he spat back, looking to Tohru with a softer look. "Are you alright Honda-san?"

The girl was standing, looking between the three boys anxiously. "Eh? Yes, I'm fine! Shigure-san, are you alright? Are you burnt badly?" She handed him a dish towel that was at her side. "I'm so sorry, I'll clean this up!" she apologized. How foolish she was to agree to Yuki's suggestion when she knew that Kyo wouldn't like it. But oh, then Yuki would be sad, wouldn't he?

Shigure took the towel and wiped himself, above the crotch, looking hurt. "Yuki-kun doesn't acknowledge my pain?" he asked with fake tears. "Ah, I am alive, that is all that matters. Don't worry my little flower; I am here to be there for you through the thick and thin! Just a little scolding, nothing too much! Thank you for your worry!"

Yuki flashed a hard gaze to his cousin. "I wasn't concerned about _you!_"

"Woe is me," Shigure said hurtfully with fake sobs. "Excuse me while I clean myself up. What a waste that tea was, don't you think Kyo-kun? How horrible this was, if only you weren't such a delinquent with a temper that could shift the continents out of place!"

Kyo bristled, fists clenching at his sides. "You stupid people, why—"

"It's fine!" Tohru said hurriedly, blushing under the pressure. She didn't want drama to plague the house like it usually did. This week had been successful in the aspect of being somewhat peaceful. "Shigure-san was hurt, I'm sure he didn't really mean it... Um, Kyo-kun I don't have to make the stew. When you go to Shishou's I can make some for Yuki-kun. Oh! But I didn't ask Yuki-kun if that was alright, I'm sorry—"

"So you're expecting me to leave soon, are you?" Kyo gave a frown. It was true he hadn't been to the dojo all week, and he had been contemplating on going.

Yuki sighed heavily, ignoring the cat. "Honda-san, it's alright. I'm sure we can make something else for dinner, it was just a suggestion. Your cooking is wonderful no matter what. I can even help..." The rat spirit felt bad for causing this much of a disturbance. He had only wanted to annoy the damn cat.

Tohru looked her hands as she grabbed a second tea towel and began wiping up the spilt tea, now cool. "I'm very, very sorry. I wouldn't be so foolish, I should have known Kyo-kun would be angry, and I'm sorry Kyo-kun that I assumed that you would be leaving any time soon, I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

Yuki went into the kitchen to grab a third towel. "Honda-kun, you did nothing wrong. If anything it was my fault." He began helping to wipe up the mess, although he wasn't entirely sure how to wipe the table as well as Tohru was doing. He tried copying her movements.

Tohru watched, internally wincing. Yuki, not having a drop of domestic ability in him, was mopping it across the table and sloshing it into plates. Yuki however seemed pleased to be assisting her. "Uh, Yuki-kun, can you please take the plates to the kitchen? I'll wash them after I'm done here..."

Yuki blinked, staring at the rag and then nodding. "Of course." He stood up and took them. "I can start doing the dishes if you'd like. And this time I'll do it properly, since you showed me last time." Tohru watched, insides squirming as he balanced all three plates and took them. She would have the pieces to clean up off the floor, along with the food, and she had just finished mopping before lunch. She also had to clean the tea on the floor, and think up dinner plans for later. Oh, why hadn't she thought of that sooner?

Kyo gave a frown. He had stayed quiet for the moment, watching. "Damn rat," he muttered and grabbed the towel that Yuki had been using and started to help the girl. He supposed it was sort-of-not-really-yes his fault...

Tohru smiled as he wiped. "Thank you. Kyo-kun is very kind to be helping me." She wrung the wet towel into one of the empty tea cups and began wiping again. Kyo could at least

The cat shot her a look. "Well, of course I'll help. Geez, it's not like I'm that inconsiderate..." The rat had made more of a mess than he ever would, he noticed with a smug grin. "What made you think I wouldn't?"

"Well," Tohru said softly, looking thoughtful as she wrung out her rang once again. "Kyo-kun doesn't usually do things around the house. N-Not that that isn't a bad thing because, well, of course it's my job to do the housework and clean and Kyo-kun has things to do and shouldn't be—"

"Get to the point already!"

Tohru turned a shade of pink. She always babbled on whenever she was nervous or was trying not to hurt someone's feelings. "Oh. It's just... Kyo-kun is more thoughtful and kind to me these days. I'm so happy to see that he's changed. When Kyo-kun shows his feelings, like Yuki-kun's doing too, it makes me feel like I know you better. And when you show consideration it makes me feel like we're better friends. I think it's important to work at that. Like my motto says, never give up! Even when it comes to being friends..."

Kyo blinked, staring at her. "Uh..." He too was blushing lightly. No one was usually this kind to him, his own mother never even was. He drew his gaze off her and wrung his own rag out now. "Well get used to it!" he said quickly. "Because you didn't ask for help, I have to since you brushed off that stupid Yuki..."

Tohru smiled happily at him. She was sure he was trying to tell her that he cared for her, and for Kyo that took a lot. "Thank you."

There was a clatter of dishes and a yell, and Tohru's head turned towards the kitchen. "Yuki-kun?" she called, eyes widening. Oh no, was he alright? Had he dropped a plate on his foot? Seeing the head of Yuki pop around the corner with a timid smile, she relaxed. Knowing Yuki anything could happen to him when it came to housework or anything such as that.

"It's alright, I just dropped a plate. I'll clean it up," he told her with a nervous chuckle as his head disappeared. Tohru's heart sank for the plate. If it was the one the onigiri had been on... It had been her favourite serving plate.

"What an eventful lunch, ne?" came Shigure's voice as he strode into the dining room where Kyo and Tohru stared up at him. He was changed into another kimono, this time a dark blue one. He held his arms out at his sides, palms up as if waiting to be praised. "Thankfully, I have now returned and am happy to say, unharmed to an extent! Although my heart is wounded from the rudeness of a certain cat, I am in well spirits and can continue to serve my family as an important source of income!"

There was silence in the room for a moment before Kyo growled. "And you call yourself an adult?"

"That's great Shigure!" Tohru said with happiness that beamed unconditionally. Even though he was considered an adult, his childish and dramatic side was something she cherished about him. It was uniquely Shigure. Yes, at times he could be too conspicuous about certain matter, but she liked having him around to lighten the situation when needed. The writer had also changed some since Tohru had known him. They were subtle, but there. From what Yuki told her, he was more at ease and wrote more often when she was around. Tohru couldn't understand why that was a bad thing, since Yuki had said that with disgust. Wasn't it good that he worked at his novels more?

There was another gasp and then a crash, causing Shigure to look towards the kitchen. "My house! What are you doing! The poor building will be either burnt to a crisp some day or else trashed from the inside out!" There was another yell, this time more high pitched. Shigure sighed. "Yuki-kun, I thought you were a man? Have you been lying to us this entire time?" He clicked his tongue in fake distaste.

Tohru gnawed on her bottom lip. That catastrophic crash had sounded louder. What had broken this time? "Yuki-kun?" she asked, taking the teacups and towels with her. She went into the kitchen and gasped, setting her load on the cupboard and going to his side, eyes huge.

Yuki was holding his hand, staring at the remainder of plate pieces. Suds were all over the floor, mixed with the shards and water. "Honda-san, I'm sorry about the plates... I was picking them up..."

Shigure made a 'hmph' noise, walking towards the kitchen. "Yuki, you better be careful when you _do_ that, Ha-san doesn't need any more work than what he has, which is a lot, and I'm sure—" He stopped as he entered the room, looking at the bleeding hand that Yuki was holding to his chest. "Well, it seems I spoke too soon. Ah well, I was meaning to have a cup of tea and cigarette with Ha-san anyways!" he said, leaning against the door frame with mild concern.

Kyo slid into the kitchen as well, watching the scene. "You baka, you broke two plates now! You're making a mess!"

Tohru's eyes were locked on his hand. It worried her. There was blood all over his hand, and he seemed to be stunned slightly. "Un! Yuki-kun, I hope it doesn't hurt too bad! Are you alright?" She put a towel around his hand as he held it out to her. "This is all my fault that Yuki-kun got hurt," she mumbled, feeling like she was about to cry. "I should have known Yuki-kun wasn't good at dishes and that this happened often, and now he's hurt because of me. I didn't need any help, I'm so foolish! And now Hatori-san has to go out of his way and come here. You would all be better off without me!"

Yuki stared at her, his own eyes wide. "Handa-san isn't at fault. I was helping, because I wanted to. If I didn't care that Honda-san had too much to do, I wouldn't have even offered. It's not your fault. Without you here things wouldn't feel right. Please, Honda-san, don't say that again..."

Tohru's eyes met with his, and she relaxed. "I'm sorry... I won't." It made her feel warm inside, again. Knowing that someone cared about you so much was always a good feeling. She knew that Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san all cared about her, and she cared about them, more than they all knew.


	2. Accidental Opportunity

A/N: I do not own Fruits Basket. I'm not sure when I'll update next, but hopefully within a month... depending on my mood and free time. xP Chatacters may be a little OOC, but given the circumstances I think that'll be alright. I'll try not to let them get _too_ out of chatacter though.

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 2<br>-Accidental Oportunity-**

Tohru looked over at Yuki who was sitting on the couch with his hand wrapped in a green towel, eyes on the floor in front of him. The bright red had been such a contrast against the green, and Tohru guiltily thought of Christmas time. She took a seat beside the boy. She had finished cleaning the broken plates up, cleaning the table off completely, washing the floor, doing the dishes, and she had put a Crockpot of beef on the cupboard to have for supper as well as potatoes, carrots and peas. She had also decided to bake an apple pie. Since it was a Saturday she had no homework and had time to spend with everyone. "Yuki-kun how is your hand?" she asked as she went up to him.

Yuki blinked down at his wrapped hand which looked foreign to him. Tohru had cleaned off the blood from his hand, though the color stained his skin some. "I think the bleeding has stopped." He pulled the towel off, jumping when Tohru lunged for him suddenly, hands outstretched.

"No!" she exclaimed, pressing the green material back to his skin. What was he thinking! "It'll bleed again! Mother always said that you should always be careful around cuts and blood, because you never know what could go wrong." She still felt guilty for being the cause of all this, as she saw it. It was her fault that Yuki had been doing the dishes that led up to the injury. It was her job! And now she was inconveniencing everyone because of her mistake! Shigure had taken off his precious time of writing to instead call Hatori and ask him to come over, which had been longer than she had expected it to be.

Shigure had sounded so serious, not that she had been listening though. It was just something she noticed. Usually Shigure and Hatori's conversations were playful, carefree, flirtatious, (on Shigure's end at least) and laid back. His loud and vast tone hadn't been there when she heard the man last.  
>Kyo had left after hearing that Hatori would be coming over; wanting to avoid a talk from him since he thought it was his fault. Tohru was sure it was her fault, though. The cat was on the roof as they spoke, on his back and watching the below happenings.<p>

Yuki heaved a sigh. "Honda-san, like I said, it's stopped bleeding by now I'm sure. It can't be too bad. It was nearly stopped when Shigure-san called Hatori-san, and that was a while ago. Don't worry." Tohru pouted quietly. She had to worry, she always did. She felt like the mother of the house, of Yuki. She knew he had a hard time to open the lid, so to speak, and she had wanted to help him and she did. So no, she couldn't _not_ worry about him. It didn't feel right.

The girl's keen eyes caught a blue kimono flash by the doorway. Wasn't Shigure in his study? Why was he in the kitchen? She felt childish wondering. This was the man's house! "Does Shigure-san need something from the kitchen?" she asked from her place beside Yuki.

There was the rustling of bags before Shigure spoke. "I simply went to grab Pocky and mochi," he called. "You can't write without something to nibble on, the juices just don't flow!"

Tohru gave a frown of disapproval. "Shigure-san shouldn't snack so much between meals. It's not good for you." It was a known habit of the dog's to rummage through the cupboards and snack throughout the day. It was true, Tohru often wondered about his health. She had to buy more sweets every week just for him, though she disliked to. However it was hard to say no to a begging Shigure. She had to admit, being a dog gave him an advantage when the time came. He could be so adorable when he wanted to. She never told anyone however; since Kyo and Yuki would be more protective of her knowing Shigure would probably use that to his advantage.

Shigure chuckled, coming into the living room and leaning back on the wall, facing them. "Ha-san should be here any moment... Such a devious man, he is! He took the time to speak longer on the phone with me to talk of his crush on you, Tohru!"

Tohru felt her face heat, and she stammered. "H-Hatori-san couldn't like me, h-how... nice though!" She stared as both Shigure and Yuki gave smiles. She had always had the impression they enjoyed teasing her.

Yuki gave a frown at Shigure as he came to stand behind the futon where he was sitting, quickly brushing crumbs off his lap as they fell, and the writer leaning over him. "You're disgusting, making more mess than needed! I can't believe you. The cat has better manners than the likes of you!"

Shigure let out a heavy sigh, eyes closed as he shook his head. "Ne, Yuki-kun, why do you choose to insult me so? I have enough dignity left to clean up after myself at least!"

Tohru's eyebrows knit together quickly. "I can clean it up. Although Shigure-san should eat, uh, above the sink perhaps, I can sweep it up for–"

There was a flash of blue before Tohru noticed that Shigure's face was inches away from her own, his soft eyes looking into hers, a gentle smile on his mouth. "My little flower, I could never ask you to do such a thing... To someone as special to me as you, I cannot."

Tohru was stunned into paralysis, blinking rapidly at the man. "O-Okay..."

"Pervert!" came the loud, cruel voices of the two younger boys of the household, causing Tohru to snap back out of her daze. She looked to the boys just as they both landed their fists to the said man's head, who was now cowering animatedly. He rubbed his head with a nervous laugh. "Now, where's the broom?" The poor man didn't even know where it was in his own house.

"Kyo-kun!" she exclaimed as her eyes surfed from person to person. "When did you come in here? Do you need something?" It hadn't been that long that Kyo had been on the roof, had it? He usually spent hours at a time up there if he could, Tohru thought as she pointed towards a closet in the hallways for Shigure while Yuki glared hotly at him.

Kyo rolled his eyes, fists on his hips. "Keh. Hatori-san got out of his car, I saw, and from the sounds of it you guys were too damn busy to... Don't give me that look!" he suddenly snapped, eyes narrowing and face darkening.

Shigure was smirking deviously with the broom in his two hands. "Ah, Kyo, we all know you wish you had been me in Tohru's near embrace!" He set the broom against the wall, 'motivation' lost, and grabbed another Pocky stick. He chewed at it before Yuki jabbed an elbow into his older cousin's side, causing him to scurry aside.

Tohru blinked at Kyo. "Hatori-san is here? Oh! I can't have him waiting!" The girl quickly made haste to the door, but stopped in her tracks after a few paces to keep from running into the doctor that stood in her way. "Hatori-san!" she said, placing a welcoming smile on her face. Just a few more steps and she might have set off the curse.

Tohru knew that Hatori above all others despised his zodiac form. Being a dragon was considered special, as the rat was, although to him it wasn't when instead of becoming a dragon you became a small, 8 inch seahorse. Tohru couldn't help but feel warm inside; his zodiac form was so cute! He shouldn't be ashamed about it. Even though he was supposed to act as the strong, stoic, dependable one of the 12, he too was still a human, Tohru thought. He had emotions and feelings like everyone else. To her, he deserved the love he should have once had. At least she had gotten to know just a few more sides of him while she had known him.

Shigure was grinning like a fool as he watched Hatori stare at the girl, knowing he was thinking about the curse as well. "Tohru-chan, shouldn't you get our lovely, handsome doctor some tea, or are you going to greet him to death?"

Tohru blushed suddenly, feeling like a complete fool. "Silly me, of course I will..." She turned from the man in the suit and left to the kitchen to grab the pot of tea. Having already made it, it was fresh and smelt sharply of raspberry and blueberry. She brought the pot to the table, and hurried to grab the cups afterwards for everyone.

Yuki was sitting on the futon again, Hatori kneeling in front of him and gently taking the green towel off and setting it on the floor. He examined the feminine hand carefully, turning it over a few times. He made a small noise and set the hand on Yuki's lap before rummaging through his bag he had brought with him.

Tohru stood watching, having quickly prepared the tea, and an ashtray as well. "Is it bad Hatori-san?" If Yuki was in need of stitches, she wouldn't ever be able to forgive herself.

Hatori brought out a small white square bandage to place over the cut, sizing it before cutting the correct shape and then pulling out gauze to wipe the area. "There were no shards in the lesion. It should heal quickly." Tohru noticed he had an almost gloomy, saddened look about his face as he patched the rat up. Was everything really okay with Yuki? What was on his mind?

"Ha-san, is that all you're going to say before tea time? My, my, someone's on that brilliant mind of yours!" Shigure said from his post. Tohru watched as Hatori shot him a look, and Kyo seemed to be bristling from the tension in the room.

"What's that supposed to mean, you damn dog? What are you two up to?" He relaxed some as Tohru looked at him. He was sure that Shigure wanted him to bring up the topic about how the entire scene that caused the incident, although he was sure the doctor already knew judging by the phone conversation earlier. Nothing seemed too private in this house when it came to the phone conversations.

"Kyo-kun, do you want to be the first to sit at the table? I'm sure Yuki-kun, Hatori-san and Shigure-san will join us in a little while..." Tohru stammered slightly even though she was speaking to Kyo. The air could be sliced through with a knife with the way Hatori and Shigure were quietly exchanging looks.

Yuki seemed oblivious to the silent conversation, having paid more attention to his mending hand and spoken conversations. "Baka neko, you shouldn't be the one to be seated first. You–"

"Raspberries!"

Everyone looked at Shigure with a blank expression. He was holding an empty box of Pocky sticks in his hands, as well as the unopened mochi. "I can smell it! The luxurious aroma of raspberry and blueberry, am I right Tohru-chan? It must be getting cool, ne? And Yuki, don't you worry about Kyonkichi! I will be the one to seat myself first at the table! There is matter we should all discuss, you know!"

Hatori gave a small sigh that hardly made a sound. "I suppose Shigure is correct in the matter that we must discuss something."

Tohru stared at the man before smiling. "Yes! Shigure-San has a wonderful sense of smell! Come sit everyone, please!" She ushered the men into the room where the table and tea awaited.

Yuki sat down, lightly flexing his hand, while Kyo seated himself across from him, through made room for Tohru to sit beside him. He didn't want to be the one caught sitting by Shigure or Hatori, even though they both took their own places. What was this matter they were speaking about?

Tohru looked to Hatori as she poured him his tea. "It's so nice to see you again, Hatori-san! And thank you for coming to see Yuki-kun's hand... Hatori-san must be working very hard today and is very busy, I–"

Hatori held up a hand to cut her off. "You're far too kind Honda-san. It was a pleasure coming out here." He looked to Shigure who was kneeling forward on his elbows, the sleeves of his navy kimono drooping.

Tohru blinked at the two men, and then at Yuki and Kyo. She had a feeling they were going to bring up the topic of her stupidity and how her chores should be hers... Or how they saw it, that she was doing too much. That topic came up somewhat often as well. "Do Shigure-san and Hatori-san need a moment alone?" she asked, already standing up. Maybe they had something between themselves now that they needed to talk about themselves? Although Shigure usually said what he wanted and what was on his mind, and they may have been talking privately already by now, which wasn't the case.

Yuki quietly sipped at his tea, watching the scene from the rim. Hatori seemed far more quieter than usual, and so did Shigure. Shigure should have been blabbering aimlessly away Hatori, while the doctor argued back as politely (or rudely) as possible. He set the tea cup down slowly. "Shigure, what's going on?"

Kyo growled as the eldest cousins shared looks. Again. "We know something's up, hurry up and spit it out already!" He wouldn't admit it, but he hated the strange tightening feeling he was getting in his chest. Whenever something involved Shigure, Ayame or Hatori (or just one or the other) it usually didn't mean something wonderful.

Tohru sat back down, seeing it was pointless to continue standing. She folded her hands on her lap, beginning to blush lightly as everyone's eyes landed on hers. Hatori's seemed to be the heaviest. "Honda-san," the doctor said carefully. "It's been brought to my attention that you've been living in this house for a few years now, and being too kind to everyone including the idiot owner," he said before taking a drag on the end of his newly lit cigarette.

Shigure blinked, for once quiet and mature enough to take this with stride. Hatori had mentioned the dark topic on the phone. He lit a cigarette himself, holding the lighter in his hands afterwards. "Our flower has been wonderful to us."

Tohru stared at each person at the table, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Kyo's body become rigid. "Y-Yes... I enjoy living here. I wouldn't want anything else. I'm so very happy living with all of them, and I think they're happy too. It's been a blessing to have met people like they have..."

Hatori blew out a long stream of grey smoke, eyes gently looking into hers. Tohru could see behind his calm mask that he was thinking quickly, anxious and sad. "Akito-sama has told me that he doesn't agree with this arrangement, as well as your happiness in staying here. Tohru, he's said to me, along with some other things, which simply put you..." he paused to swallow. All eyes were on him now. "You cannot continue living with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo."

"What?" came Yuki's yell, slamming a fist on the table. "Akito-sama can't do that!" He coughed a few times, using his hand to fan away smoke that had curled towards him.

Tohru felt the blush from her face drain out of her, limbs becoming numb. Akito wanted her to leave? Why? Her stomach tightened and her wide eyes looked to everyone individually before landing on Kyo, who was also wide eyed and quiet. Shigure had a solemn look, and Hatori had used his emotionless mask completely, eyes on the cup of tea. There was a long silence before Tohru spoke. "Why? I mean, I-if Akito-sama wants me to leave, I will, because I..." she stammered. "Where do I go? And will I be able to... To see you all again?"

Hatori's eyes closed for a moment as he took a long drag, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Possibly," was all he said. "It's not that the rest of the family agrees with it. However no one can go against his orders."

Tohru felt the world crush around her, although she refused to let it get her down. She pushed the numbing feeling away for a moment. She knew that what Hatori said was correct. No one went against the head of the family's wishes; even Shigure had told her that once. But why now? What was the reason behind it? The girl bit her bottom lip as he stared into the cup of tea she was holding, long brown hair draping down and covering her face some as the boys stared at her, Kyo's mouth open, Yuki's in a tight line.

Hatori watched as Tohru's spirit left her completely, all happiness and pleasure evaporated. "Tohru, I don't want to do this. But I've been given orders that Akito-sama wishes to speak with you. He told me to come out here and send his message, and to bring you back with me. That's all I know so far. When Shigure called to tell me about Yuki's hand, I knew that this would be a good time to tell you. It was unfortunitely an... accidental opportunity. If I had prepared to come here specifically without reason that you knew of, I had a feeling Kyo and Yuki would have caught on and tried something."

The silence was unbearable afterwards as Tohru's eyes looked up at the doctor as he spoke. Kyo and Yuki shared glances. What Hatori had said was true. They certainly would have suspected Hatori was here to take away her memories. Why else would the dragon come all the way out here? Shigure took a heavy drag on his cigarette, head tilted forward slightly.

Tohru swallowed thickly. She was sure everyone else was watching her now that she had made a simple movement. She knew all the others had the same question on their mind as she did. That seemed to make it all more daunting. After so long of living peacefully, she thought she would never have to ask it under such circumstances. She opened her mouth, words barely a whisper. "Will I be able to keep my memories?"

* * *

><p>And that's where it ends for now. Hope you enjoyed. If there are any mistakes or errors, don't hesitate to tell me! R&amp;R <strong><em>-Makitog<em>**


	3. Flipped Intentions

I would have had this posted much earlier if my stupid computer hadn't erased half of what I added at the end. I had to re-write the ending at least 3 times, and by then the ideas had half-died in my head. I'm sorry if the ending doesn't make 100% sense or my writing style has changed any... Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to have feedback and know that people are reading! I hope this longer chapter will make up for not updating earlier D: I personally hate when people don't update their stories for a long time... but a month isn't bad I suppose. Translations are at the bottom, and I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>-Flipped Intentions-<strong>

Kyo's fists clenched under the table, his lips pursed in a thin line as he glared. This wasn't supposed to happen. The girl wasn't doing any harm, Akito didn't know anything! His eyes bore into the dragon who was sitting quietly as everyone else was now, cigarette held tightly between his lips. "She won't have to lose her memories, Hatori-san. She hasn't done anything! Akito-sama's already said she could keep the secret! And it's not like you wouldn't have a say in erasing her memories!" he yelled at him, causing all eyes to drift to the loud boy.

Shigure's head tilted to the side slightly. "You have a point, Kyo-kun. However we all know Akito-sanma changes his mind when he wants, no matter what it may be. No one has control over the situation. True, she's done nothing to harm anyone, but Akito-sama seems to think she has." The dog went quiet soon after. He wasn't sure what Akito's motive was yet, and he was curious to know. Yet the sudden decision of their flower leaving the house was a saddening one he didn't want to focus on.

The dragon spirit's eyes met the orange-haired boy. "We can't be the ones to decide what happens to Honda-san. You should know yourself that the mention of defiance will bring consequences." His voice had taken on a hardened tone to it now. With the last chilling word, he watched Kyo recoil back into his place, having leaned far over.

Yuki let a growl slip past his own lips. "Shigure-san, don't you have any say if Hatori-san doesn't? I thought you were… somewhat close to Akito-sama." He was wrapping his mind around the situation, and the first thing that popped into the boy's head had been the picture of Shigure rambling on about going to see Akito one day, acting out a happy façade. However, he thought for a moment, it would be impossible to be happy if you knew who you were really going to see. Although Shigure was always unfazed by going to visit the head of the family on those occasions, it was unclear if Akito had ever done anything to harm him. He was a weird dog.

Shigure felt a frown creep onto his handsome features. "Yuki-kun, it's true that Akito-sama does nothing to me on a good day when I leave to go to him. Yet you shouldn't be asking, since you're the rat. Closest to God, is he not? Now that's contradicting, isn't it?"

The room had become chilly, and no one was sure if it was from the breeze wafting through the crack in a window or the happening of the moment. Shigure didn't usually show an abundant amount of insult. Now-familiar silence wrapped itself around the occupants of the room. It was then they noticed Tohru's frail form still silently sitting. She looked as if she had only been listening to half of what was being said.

"Tohru-kun?"

Tohru's eyes were closed as she heard Kyo's voice break into her thoughts. Her heart was beating loudly, her breaths were quick and small, and her hands on her knees quivering. No, she had to keep it together. She couldn't show them how shaken she was by this. After all, like she had said, it was Akito's decision. This wasn't her family. She opened her eyes and she could feel tears coming to the large brown oculars, but she pushed them away with a mental shove. Repositioning herself in her seat on the floor and swallowing a lump in her throat, she met Kyo's worried glace. "You all shouldn't be so worried about me," she told them in a quiet voice. "Hatori-san has had to erase people's memories before. I should be no different. And don't worry, because I'll be fine. I have so much; all I can do is oblige to Akito-sama's requests. I know you all will listen to what Akito-sama says, because he's very important to you. I wouldn't want to be disrespectful to your family or him, even if he's not nice at times…"

Kyo and Yuki both tensed at her words, eyes widening. "Erasing other people's memories? That was different! Back with the children when I was younger, there were too many people. I got over it," Yuki told her, although it was a half lie. It still brought him discomfort to remember watching Hatori suppress his friend's memories of himself. "And Kana-san… Hatori-san told us that as long as she was happy, he was. It was for her own good." Yuki ignored the dark look the doctor gave him, already knowing he had said too much. "And whoever saw us transform on accident, they didn't mean much to us, put nicely in a way. _You _do, Honda-san." Yuki gave her a small smile, watching her mood lighten some.

Kyo let out a hiss as he watched. _Stupid rat took my words…_

Tohru closed her eyes for a moment again, this time a small smile on her peachy lips. "Thank you, Yuki-kun. That means so much to me…" She looked to everyone as they stared. "I suppose that I should get going, since making Akito-sama wait would not be polite."

Kyo bristled as he slammed both his hands against the table. "No!" he snapped. "Do you _want_ to forget us? What if Akito-sama hurts you? You think you're so tough, but don't come crying to me when that kid throws a good punch at you!" he argued loudly. Kyo couldn't imagine what it would be like if Akito hurt her. To put it short, he wasn't in favour of the idea. Then again who was?

Tohru looked to the left as Kyo finished. She had no reason to cover for that, but what was she supposed to do? Akito controlled the Sohmas and if she stayed or if she had to go. Truthfully she knew she wouldn't be able to protect herself from him.

"I hate to say but I'm siding with Kyo on this one," Yuki muttered grudgingly with a frown. His voice changed back to its more audible tone as he shifted. "Honda-san, what if he hurts you in some other way as well? As he's done to me… it's not easy. I can't let you put yourself into a position like that." She was much too important to him. Tohru was on his list people he trusted and loved, and the number of people on that list with both titles was few sadly.

The brunette's eyes went to Yuki, seeing his eyes cloud with worry for her. It felt wonderful to have someone try and protect you like that. "Yuki-kun," she said sympathetically while Kyo backed down, teeth gritted. She couldn't object to that either... "But what would happen if I didn't go?" she asked. "And if I didn't that would be dis—"

"We know!" Kyo hissed at her. "Just shut up and listen to us. We don't want you—"

Shigure coughed to interrupt, flicking the end of his cigarette at Kyo and watching him brush the ashes off and curse at him. "I'll say I don't want Tohru-kun to see him either. But is it worth keeping her here, perfectly safe, if we're jeopardizing the rest of the other Zodiac members including ourselves? Remember that we don't know what Akito-sama will do exactly. Unlike Tohru we don't have a choice about going to see him."

Uncertainty flooded the two boys, and Tohru watched them glower at the patterns in the table that had caught their interest suddenly. The schoolgirl smiled sheepishly. "Shigure-san's right. Knowing that, I would feel so guilty. If I can protect someone, then I'll gladly go. I'm sorry Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun." She watched Kyo open his mouth to say something and then close it, which brought Yuki to mutter the famous phrase of 'cat caught your tongue?' "I should be getting ready then…"

Hatori cleared his throat. "That would be wise." Even in such a circumstance she wouldn't forget manners. She was truly a thoughtful girl. He watched as she got up from the table and slipped out of the room, wanting to avoid any more confrontations. Her determination was admirable. Hatori held up a hand to the boys, seeing them begin to stand. They gave him a glare, but Hatori was thankful that they stayed seated.

Tohru slipped to the bathroom quickly going to the sink, leaning over and splashing cold water onto her face. She couldn't believe it. She was going to see Akito, right now. What did he want exactly? What had she done? She couldn't think of anything… maybe it had been something she hadn't even realized. It must be one of those trivial things, although she didn't know how Akito could know. She wiped her face with a towel and then hands, hanging it up before sighing. Running a bush through her brown hair quickly and leaving the small room, she went back to where everyone had been.

Hatori was standing at the front door, as were Kyo and Yuki; Shigure absent. Tohru gave them all a smile, seeing they were frozen as she entered, causing them to melt slightly. "I'm ready," she told them all as she went to stand beside Hatori. She looked between the two boys, swallowing thickly as they stared. It was clear she wouldn't reconsider her options.

Yuki stepped forwards. "Honda-san, if anything happens… I want you to know that you'll always be remembered. I'm sure Hatori-san will intervene if Akito-san tries anything," he said giving the stoic man a glance, "and we'll be here waiting for you." He smiled happily. Yuki had a feeling that Akito wouldn't harm her physically… no, he wouldn't. He was the manipulative type. But he had the hunch that he would try something quite opposite. If he did, Yuki promised himself that he would be there for her.

Kyo grabbed the back of Yuki's shirt and yanked him backwards, causing the rat to frown and give him a side kick. "Stop hogging, pretty boy," Kyo growled under his breath, too low for Tohru's naïve ears to hear. He stepped forward to stare at her. She smiled at him expectantly. _How does someone smile when they know they're going off to get a talking to? Geez. _"You better be back soon. I gotta do homework, and you're the only one with the answers."

The comment brought the boy grumbles of how idiotic he was from Yuki and Hatori. Tohru however gave a small laugh. "Of course! I'll be perfectly fine. Kyo-kun," she said with a smile. "Kyo-kun, I promise that I'll come back."

The missing man of the household appeared in a flurry of blue fabric. "Of course my flower will!" A grinning Shigure skipped into the scene, eyes shining happily, arms outstretched as he came closer to her. Tohru cringed away, afraid of him hugging her and setting off the curse, but her eyes widened as she felt soft lips against her cheek, only for a moment.

"Pervert!" Three males screamed his name, watching him recoil back with his hands up innocently. Tohru watched in horror, a hand on her cheek, as three loud slaps came one after the other. She had never seen Hatori physically hurt anyone, and it surprised her. "Shigure-san!" she called, seeing him wince with each one however holding a crooked smirk.

"What was that about?" Hatori said darkly, hands itching to strangle him further. He was uncontrollably spontaneous, and the doctor swore he himself was going to suffer a stroke if the animal didn't smarten up soon in his later years.

"Ne, ne, I took precautions! If she doesn't come back alive, I'll miss my wife! Tohru-kun, wouldn't you miss me?" His eyes seemed to grow larger as he put on a sweet pleading face, causing Kyo and Yuki to slap him once more, watching the red palm-shaped marks on each side of his face turn a deeper shade of red.

Tohru blinked, letting her hand at her cheek fall to its side again. "O-Of course," she stammered. "S-Shigure-san d-doesn't have to do something like that if he wants me to say I'll miss him," she said blushing. It was true he was handsome, but until now he hadn't tried anything like that that he knew Tohru wouldn't push him away for.

Hatori glared at the dog. "Mutt," he breathed shaking his head before turning out the door. _The lack of morals with some people, _he thought bitterly. "I'll call before I come to drop Honda-san off." He ushered her out with him quickly, ignoring a pouting Shigure who looked like he wanted to say something most likely unintelligent. After hardly three paces out the door he was stopped by the feeling of eyes on his back. He turned to see two figures in the doorway.

Kyo's eyes drilled into Hatori sharply, Yuki's not a fraction lighter as they stood stiffly. "So she'll be back?" Kyo asked, fingernails gripping the doorframe as he peered out behind it.

Hatori gave a quick nod before continuing to his car and opening the passenger door for Tohru. He wasn't sure what the outcome would quite be yet.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Tohru stared ahead of herself as she walked up with Hatori from his car to the main house gates. She kept her pace even with his, and her head held high as if she was sure everything was going to go smoothly. She was only half sure however, since Hatori had said he would make sure she came home, and she herself had promised that she would too. The car ride had been uneventful here, and she was sure only two words had passed between her and the doctor of the Sohmas. "Buckle up." She had kept her thoughts to herself, having quietly watched the dragon smoke in his car as Momiji had once told her he always did, and had also watched the scenery around her pass. It was all too beautiful, she thought. This world was so full of wonderful things.

She was brought out of her small daydream as Hatori sighed, only then had she noticed they had already gone through the gates and were walking along the path that strayed from the main building first seen past the gates.

The compound was huge inside. She remembered once that she had gotten lost while going to find Momiji, and had to be helped out by Kisa, the tiger of the Zodiac, who had been coming home from school, earlier than their school was let out hence her being a younger Sohma.

The two turned down a pathway and went onto a deck-sort walkway connected to traditional Japanese houses. "Akito-sama's room is in the center of the compound," Hatori explained to Tohru as she frowned, walking past doors.

Tohru nodded trying to send the frown of worry off her face. She shouldn't be frowning; she had to stay strong for everyone. "Hatori-san, Akito-sama only wants to speak to me about... living conditions, right?" she asked hesitantly. A part of her was trying to convince herself that that would be simple while the other was arguing that there was something deeper in meeting Akito. After all, she had been summoned specifically.

Hatori nodded, opening his mouth to speak before closing it quickly. A boy had appeared out of nowhere and was standing in front of them, hands on his hips and legs wide as he leaned forwards, grinning. "Tohru-chan! _Ich habe dich vermisst_!" he rambled, poking her nose from his stance, watching her smile and blush lightly.

"Momiji-kun!" she said in surprise with her smile widening as quickly as it had appeared. "I've missed you!" It felt like so long since she had come to visit him in his home. The younger boy was a very good friend. They were only a year apart and Tohru had to constantly remind herself of that. Momiji didn't quite act his age to say the least. She enjoyed talking with him when she visited. They played games, enjoyed snacks, and Tohru even got to hear the boy play a piece with his violin.

The rabbit gave a laugh; eyes brightening at seeing the girl recite his words as if having translated them. "That's exactly what I said!" He skipped a pace towards her, about to give her a hug before Hatori put his arm in front of her and pushed the boy back with some effort. Hatori was not in the mood to carry a vibrating rabbit to his room. The golden-haired boy frowned. "Ha'ri'!" Momiji whined, looking up pleading. "I want to hug Tohru-chan!"

Tohru tilted her head down, looking at him with a small smile. "Momiji-kun, I don't think this is the time for hugs. I would, but not now. Later, after maybe," she told him hesitantly. Watching the younger boy sink into a more relaxed stance with a confused look, she explained quickly. "Ano… Akito-sama asked that I go see him to talk to me about living conditions." She said it with a tone that clearly showed her own confusion of the matter. Nothing too much had been explained to her besides the basics. Tohru wasn't sure she wanted to know any more though, and she was reluctant to tell the boy she was most likely leaving Shigure's.

Momiji's face paled. "Tohru-chan! Are you sure you want to go? Akito-sama might take your memories!" the boy blurted, looking to Hatori in fear. "Ha'ri won't do that, will he?" Whenever the dragon was around and it involved Akito everyone expected the worse.

Hatori felt his shoulders tense as he watched the two now looking at him. He hated being the one to have to end the memories of people who— "Honda-san," he said breaking his own thoughts off. "We should hurry on our way. Akito-sama doesn't take light to tardiness."

Tohru gasped as Momiji lunged to wrap his arms around her tightly, the pressure leaving her sides as an audible poof came and followed in a cloud of smoke. Tohru looked into her arms to see a trembling pale yellow rabbit looking up with huge watering brown eyes. "I don't want you to forget me!" the boy cried, nuzzling into the crook of her elbow.

"M-Momiji-kun, don't cry," she said as she softly stroked the small trembling animal. "Hatori-san told everyone back at Shigure-san's that he would bring me home, so that must mean that I'll be fine." _If I end up going back to Shigure-san's_, she said to herself in the back of her mind.

The rabbit looked into her eyes now, sniffing, and nose twitching. "Tohru-chan will always remember me?" he asked before looking to Hatori who was watching with an unreadable expression. "Right Ha'ri?"

Hatori reached to Tohru's arms and took the rabbit into his own with a sigh. "Momiji-kun, don't overwhelm yourself with this. I'm sure Akito-sama is only removing Tohru from Shigure-san's house... at the worst. We'll try to keep that from happening. It's possible that Honda-san can change his mind. She seems to have that effect." He was unconsciously stroking the soft fur of the transformed Zodiac member, Tohru noticed. It brought a smile to her face. They were like father and son. He let go as there was another poof.

Tohru turned away, not wanting to see Momiji in the nude, as she was already beginning to blush. Once Hatori gave a long sigh she turned around, knowing he had clothed himself. "Will Momiji-kun be alright?" she asked the boy watching as he replied with a sad nod.

"He'll have to be. Momiji, even though we're deeper into the compound than most someone could have easily seen. Be more careful," he scolded before looking towards the entrance of Momiji's house. "You should head home, don't you have homework?"

Momiji nodded, smiling. He knew Hatori, as uncaring-looking as he could be, would keep everything 'alright.' "Hai! _Auf wiedersehen_ Tohru-chan!" he said, escaping from beside an annoyed Hatori and going to hug her again. As long as Hatori promised not to take her memories he was alright. That word seemed strange when you were talking about Akito.

Tohru flailed her hands as he hugged, scrambling to catch him in the poof of smoke. "Momiji-kun!" She gasped as she saw him at her feet, a paw on her shoe as he looked up. "I'll see you later! Stop by when you head out!" he said cheerily as Hatori picked up his clothes on the ground again, going to open the door to the boy's house and throwing the clothes in on something inside. He turned and left on his way, leaving a crack for Momiji. _There's few ways that will get Momiji to leave Tohru alone... not that he's uncomfortable with himself naked, although it's a hope _he thought.

Tohru looked to the older man, seeing his jaw set as he stared forward ahead and continued leading the way. Tohru gave a quick smile at Momiji, who was still looking at her with round eyes. She bent down and stroked his head comfortingly. "I won't forget Momiji-kun," she said quietly. "Eh, I should be going…" Hatori wasn't slowing his brisk pace. She waved at the boy as he hopped across the walkway to the crack in the door and squeezed in. Tohru caught up with the man, swallowing a strange sensation in her throat she had gotten after talking with Momiji.

Tohru felt a strange chill building up in her chest as they approached the room where Akito would be. Her mind quickly raced with thoughts of what could happen. Would Akito chase her away from the Sohmas? Would he threaten her? She wanted to believe that the man —boy? — would simply tell her to move out of Shigure's house at most. Something inside her, the same voice as earlier, was telling her that wouldn't be the case. She quietly stood with her feet together as Hatori knocked on the door and spoke his arrival. Tohru shifted her weight from foot to foot, hands folded in front of her. Her uncertainty had grown quickly from the ball in her stomach.

"Come in," came a silky quiet voice from within the thin-walled room. Tohru let Hatori open the door and enter first before she followed. As she came into the darkened room she had to keep herself from shivering. She had been in here once before, and the last visit hadn't been pleasant. Her skull seemed to prickle where Akito had last grabbed her hair and yanked it. The room still felt crushing from all angles. The place gave off an aura of pain, sadness and loneliness as well as sickness that was often associated with Akito. The windows were covered with a tan fabric draping down, letting little light in. A single line of sunlight leaked through, landing on a shape sitting in a broken position on the floor. The floorboards creaked slightly as Tohru and Hatori stopped before the figure, its back to them, and knelt down respectively.

The figure turned in his seat on blankets and pillows, thin fingers pulling the blanket up on its shoulders. Akito gave a soft, cool smile at the two of them as he adjusted himself in his seat. His shortened raven hair was ruffled slightly, giving off the impression of having been sleeping only moments before. "My faithful dragon has brought me what I asked for. I expected no less from you, Hatori-san; a little late, perhaps. But your god is forgiving, isn't he?" Hatori silently recalled the words spoken so often and gave a nod.

Tohru watched as Akito looked to her and smiled wider. "Tohru." The word seemed to have been coated with distaste he had let slip. "I am happy to see you came without complaints. Did my dragon tell you why I wanted you?" He spoke softly, causing Tohru to breathe quicker. He had used the same tone once before, when the family head had lashed out at her. She nodded and looked into the black eyes that were shining with malice.

She drew a steadying breath as Akito stood up and walked closer to her to look down with an unreadable gaze. "Yes," she answered, "yes, Akito-sama. Hatori-san has told me that you don't want me living at Shigure-san's house any longer." She felt her stomach churn with the words she said, causing her head to spin. She didn't even want to say the thought aloud. Tohru looked down from the god of the Zodiac. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she was scared. Scared of losing her friends, family. The people she had grown to love and understand. She knew at this point that Akito could choose what he wanted to do, and that was that. She had little say in the matter. Tohru quickly scolded herself with an internal shake. _No_. That was no way to think. She had to be optimistic, it was what her mother had always told her was right.

Akito watched the girl squirm under her own words. It brought a strange pleasure to him, knowing he was in complete control of her in the moment. She had seemed so far out of his reach. _And now…_He looked to Hatori who was watching the scene from his own perspective. "That is all he told you, Tohru?" the dark haired boy asked, eyes however on Hatori meeting his one visible eye, the other hidden behind black bangs. All Hatori could do was pray that the head would keep his temper under control. He repositioned his feet under himself. If he needed to intervene, he would.

Tohru nodded once. "Yes."

Akito looked down at her now, eyes narrowing. "He didn't tell you why I don't agree with you living at my dog's house?" he asked icily. Without waiting for an answer, he hissed. "It's because you're not one of us. Haven't I told you this before? You can never understand us. You weren't meant to know us. You've stolen my Zodiac away from me. I can't let that happen."

Tohru met his icy eyes watching, waiting, and listening. She could never understand them? Maybe she couldn't, but she could relate. She could relate to feeling lost, hopeless and sad. She could comfort. Tohru's heart swelled, wanting to reach out to Akito like she had to the others. She could feel his betrayal and loneliness. Her mind was snapping in all places. What was Akito after? She opened her mouth and spoke quietly. "I don't completely understand, Akito-sama. I haven't done anything to harm you or your family."

Hatori could feel his heart beat quicker. It had been the wrong thing to say to the family head. He watched as Akito's black eyes flashed, teeth clench, and eyes narrow. He wasn't sure whether to restrain him before anything happened, or in the moment…

Akito stepped forwards, furious now. It didn't take much to unbalance him. "You _ungrateful_, _stupid_ girl! Who are you to deny what I say? You've taken away my family and you know it! _My _dog is ceasing to visit me; each time he comes is shorter and shorter! _My _rat, the closest to me, will not even come near! You _distraction_, you _deceiver_! Living with _my_ men, who think you're _beautiful_?" he screamed at her.

Tohru stared at him as he yelled. She swallowed, slight guilt seeping into her. What Akito was saying was true, she realized suddenly. Shigure had been returning from Akito's earlier and earlier each time, less frequent trips were made out to the estate. She knew Yuki wanted to keep away, he had told her that. But was it really her fault? Part of her wanted to agree, the head of the family could be so harsh and upfront. She stared up at him as he began talking again.

"Tohru," he sneered her name and she winced slightly. "Do you know the color of ugliness? Of disgust, loathing? They say every heart has a color."

The girl watched unblinking, although her eyes were on the verge of letting tears flow. She couldn't let them though. She could feel Hatori's protective eyes on her, and calmed slightly. He had said that he wouldn't let harm come to her…

"Tell me, girl!" Akito yelled angrily, stepping closer, now only a foot away.

Tohru closed her eyes for a moment. What did he want her to say? She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get rid of brimming tears. Her voice was soft as she tried to show courage. "I, well, suppose the color of ugliness would be brown or maybe grey. Disgust and loathing w-would be black... Although not all things black are bad, sometimes they can be graceful," she told Akito. "B-But I wouldn't say heart-san has a color to itself. It changes with people from time to time…" Tohru watched as the said man in front of her took in the information. His face darkened.

"Black is not beautiful. It is dark. _Evil._ Nothing comes from black. Like tar it sticks to everything and pulls it in forever. Black is _ugly, horrible_, like you. Black describes your heart! You're _selfish_, keeping them all to yourself!" he snapped angrily, reaching down to grab her by the front of the shirt and yank her up, Tohru on her knees and letting out a whimper, closing her eyes, tears free-falling now.

Hatori moved quickly, eyes narrowing slightly as he went behind Akito to grab his wrists and pull them away from the girl's clothing. Tohru let out a gasp as she fell back onto her bottom, curling up with her knees to her chest. "Akito-sama," he said suddenly. "This is too much. You've strayed from the meaning of this visit." He had to try and keep his temper under control, since he obviously wasn't going to himself.

To Hatori's surprise Akito fell into his arms, a hand on his chest, causing the doctor to sink to the ground and hold the fragile god. "Perhaps," he said gently. "But I had good reason. I _hate _her. I hate _everything about_ that black hearted girl." Black eyes flickered dangerously at Tohru, watching her recovering form. "I'm tired," he said with a sigh, voice soft once more. "I want to sleep now. But I can't, knowing _she's_ stolen everyone away from me. Tonight I'll be restless because of her." With a sour face he snuggled into the arms of the doctor as he observed. "As for you, Tohru..."

Tohru stared at the head of the family, not saying a word. She didn't want him to touch her again, and anything she said, she knew he would find a reason to get angry with her again. She had a feeling what was coming next, and she had to stop it. Sure enough Akito skpoke.

"I won't allow you to take my Zodiac away from me. You can't have them! Hatori-san," he whispered, fingers clenching the fabric he'd been playing with. "Erase her memories. She shouldn't have them."

Tohru felt a lump in her throat form as Hatori looked down at the form he was embracing. "Akito-sama," he said gently. "I can't do that…"

"No," Tohru said suddenly, wiping tears from her cheek. She had felt her heart break, knowing she was going to forget everything. It had always been a possibility and now this was it. It was painful to swallow. She didn't want it to happen. She wanted to halt this entire thing. The faces of everyone came into her head. Akito, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Hatsaharu, Ritsu, even Rin; however the faces of Kyo and Yuki came clearest, as well as their words. _Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun will always remember me,_ she told herself with a small smile. _They had said they would._ Even if they would, it would still hurt. Now both pairs of eyes were on her, and she let out a small sigh of pent up emotion. Before anyone could speak, she did. "I don't want Hatori-san to erase my memories. It would be horrible, since they make up who I am. I'd miss my friends. I'd regret forgetting them. Please, Akito-sama, I know you're not all bad. Isn't there, uh, isn't there…"

"Shut up," Akito interrupted firmly before she could say anything. He had been watching her closely. She seemed almost at peace with herself. It angered him. What did she have that he didn't, other than his family? _His! _It wasn't fair. He watched her smile, and he darkened, still quiet however. "I can't reconsider, I'm god. No one can change my mind but me," he whispered to her. "I need something that you'll feel pain with. You need to pay for what you've done." He closed his eyes.

Hatori stared at Tohru. Knowing Akito's eyes were closed he rose an eyebrow at her, and she nodded once back at her. She knew it would be hard for Hatori to erase her memories, but knowing she seemed to be okay with it eased his mind somewhat, though not by much. It felt like Kana all over again, although with a best friend instead of lover. This time however it would wreck more people than himself.

Akito opened his eyes and watched a tear-stained feminine face facing his. "Well," Akito said with a smile. "It's your lucky day. I've decided that I won't ease your memories. I saw that ugly smile of yours. If you're not going to forget, _they will_."

Tohru's heart stopped, and she put a hand against her chest. "What?" she said quietly back. Had she heard right?

Akito's lips curled upwards. He preferred _she_ suffer worse than his Zodiac. "Hatori-san, you don't have to touch this filth." He felt Hatori's body tense further againt him. "Instead, I want you to erase my Zodiac's memories of this ugly girl."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Ich habe dich vermisst_: I've missed you  
><em>Auf wiedersehen: <em>goodbye

Thank you for reading. R&R! _**-Makitog**_


	4. Preperations for the Unprepared

A/N: Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm surprised that I already have eight. Reviews are very encouraging :) I do appreciate the feedback from everyone.  
>This is definetly a longer chapter from what I've posted previously, but tough it out, I hope it's worth it. A third of this chapter was written in Florida actually ^_^ It was a bit hard to keep the mood of the story while I was there, but I think it worked.<br>I would also like to mention that I'm changing Akito's honorific from san to sama, for obvious reasons. Earlier I had it as san because I wanted his name to sound natural, but now I can change it to reflect his superiour status... blah, I won't bother explaining! I'll be going to edit the previous chapters on his name.  
>Thank you for reading and reviewing, <em><strong>-Makitog<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 4<strong>  
><strong>-Preparations for the Unprepared-<strong>

Silence ate away at the surroundings of the room, leaving the three people in it to stare at each other in surprise. Tohru certainly hadn't been expecting that. She studied Akito's face, her breath held. What would possess him to do something like that, to even mention it? Weren't the Zodiac members Akito's kin, his family, his blood? Shouldn't he be more caring and considerate towards them? Tohru knew that Akito had done things to the Zodiac members in the past, some being things she didn't even want to think about. At times Tohru wondered if Akito always meant to harm _someone_ in everything he did.

The girl let out her air that was in her lungs and ripped her eyes away from the contently-smiling family head, instead looking at the doctor. Tohru found her heart pounding with fear at the sight of visibly watching his mind race, his pupils moving from speck to speck on the floor quickly. She was worried about how he was taking this as well. Even though she was in her own predicament, she knew Hatori would have more burden than she.

Tohru felt her mind start up in a whirl of gears. What would happen now? What would happen to Kyo and Yuki? She had been such good friends with them, and now: nothing. She would have no connection with them what so ever. The thought of leaving them brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes, letting them run down her cheeks. She didn't want that to happen.

Hatori quickly composed himself before speaking, shaking his head to clear his thoughts that had clouded together quickly. "Akito-sama," he said carefully. "I'm not sure I can do that. Taking all twelve of the Zodiac members' memories, including the cat, would be a difficult thing to do. There are other people in the main house as well who have seen Honda-san around, and their memories of her would have to be erased as well." He let go of the head as Akito stood up on his own, however prepared to steady him if needed.

"You've taken away a large number of people's memories before, my dragon. I'm sure you can do it again. Or are you trying to weave your way out of this? Would you really manipulate me, Hatori-san?" he asked hurtfully as he turned his back to Hatori, walking back to the pile of sheets he had been laying on before the two had entered.

Hatori looked down with a shake of his head. "No, Akito-sama." It had been a thought, even if (admittedly) he wanted to go against Akito's orders, although he knew it was near impossible. Some day the day would come that he could do as he pleased without the curse looming over his mind and body. _Some day…_

Akito flashed himself a smile. He could almost feel the curse grappling at Hatori, causing him to obey. The pleasure he had felt earlier returned and he gave a satisfied nod. "Good."

Tohru wiped her teary eyes as she watched Akito lay down on his side propped up with an elbow, seemingly ignoring them now. She looked at Hatori who was kneeling, once again facing the laying figure. The question was on the tip of her tongue. It would be rude to ask, but… "Akito-sama," she said suddenly. "Why would Akito-sama do such a thing to his family? Why take their memories?"

"Excuse me?" growled an angry Akito, sitting up and turning around with a glare. He looked insulted, Tohru noticed, and she winced internally. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "You shouldn't question a god's intentions! You're bringing more onto yourself than you know!" he yelled from his seat. His stance didn't quite fit his temper. He looked like a child who had gotten a toy taken away from him and was throwing a fit. He felt too tired to stand and yell. Sitting would do for now. "Leave me, ugly girl! I'll be checking on my Zodiac in a few days to see if my wishes have been made. And you should know that there _I_ will be answered to if they aren't!"

Tohru stood up quickly only to find her legs were failing to support her. She stumbled some which brought an emotionless Hatori to her side who steadied her with his own steady hands. She blushed. She was probably acting like a mess, and she must have looked like it too. Once she had her balance she bowed respectively, as did Hatori, knowing the quicker they got out the better.

"Hatori-san," barked Akito abruptly as he curled up angrily, jaw clenched. "You stay. I have to speak with you further."

Tohru stiffened as Hatori leaned towards her slightly, speaking low. "Please head to Momiji-kun's home. I'll meet you there when I'm finished." Akito gave a sharp look that silenced the dragon, leaving Tohru to turn around and head to the door with a breathless 'thank you.' She hoped Hatori wouldn't be in too much trouble for giving her directions. She pushed the door open delicately, slipped out and blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of the liquid that still coated her lashes. Once she had closed the door and moved further away from Akito's place she went into a run, chest heaving and feet pounding against the path.

Tohru was crying quietly as she stopped at the rabbit's home. The door was closed and she could hear a television on inside. _He's home_, she thought in relief. She knocked quickly, hands behind her once she had finished. What would she tell Momiji? Could she even say anything? Was she aloud?

Not moments later the door opened to reveal a grinning boy who jumped up and down excitedly at seeing her. "Tohru-chan came back! Is Ha'ri—" He stopped. There was no Hatori with her and she looked uncharacteristically broken. The boy stared at the girl's quivering lip and took a hand from behind her back, tugging her inside himself seeing she made no movement as she stared at his feet. He pulled her along to his bedroom where it was quietest and seated her. He felt his heart sink as she stared at him with glossy eyes, red face, and shaking hands. "Tohru-chan, what happened?"

Tohru met his concerned brown eyes and let a whimper escape her lips, shaking her head. She hardly flinched as he jumped into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. What was she supposed to do? Tell him herself? As soon as the smoke had disappeared she held the transformed boy in her hands, nuzzling into him and letting his plush fur collect her tears. "Momiji-kun," she said in a shaky voice. "I… I'm so, so sorry..."

Tohru gasped suddenly, body rigid as realization hit her like a slap in the face. This was all her fault, every piece of it.

Momiji nosed under her chin, a paw on her neck and gently pressing. "What happened? Are you okay? Where's Ha'ri? What did Akito-sama do? What's wrong?" He didn't understand why Tohru was so sad. She remembered him, didn't she? Everything was alright with her memories. The boy didn't see any signs that she was hurt, but he wasn't sure. "Why are you sorry?"

Tohru sniffled, rubbing her nose into the comforting animal and receiving nuzzles in return. "I-I… Hatori-san…" she cried into him, shaking her head. It had also dawned on her that Hatori would have to do something he couldn't bear to do. It would be his cousins and best friends who would have to have their memories erased, not hers. His family would forget all about her and what would soon happen, and only he would remember. She deserved to forget them, not the other way around. She didn't want Hatori to feel as horrible as she did and he probably felt worse, she thought.

"What happened?" Momiji repeated, fretting. "Is he okay? Where is he? Tohru-chan tell—!"

He was cut off by the bedroom door opening. Tohru stared as said man slipped into the rabbit's bedroom, closed the door carefully behind him, and looked at the two with a guarded expression. Tohru felt Momiji's heart beat decrease as he looked to the older man.

"Ha'ri! What hap—?"

"Please get into the car, Honda-san. Carry Momiji-kun with you but be sure to keep a low profile. We're going to Shigure-san's. I need to discuss something with everyone there and it would be best done soon." Hatori looked to the uneasy Tohru. She hadn't been crying as much as this before she had left, he thought sadly. Keeping to his professional nature he picked up the rabbit's clothing on the floor and neatly folded everything, slipping it into a bag he had grabbed from the closet outside the room.

Tohru noticed the hard look the man had gotten so quickly and she unconsciously tightened her arms around Momiji for comfort. She wiped her eyes on his fur trying to collect herself. "Alright," she said in a near-whisper.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" the small boy asked as Tohru stood from the bed. She slipped out of the bedroom and through the house where Hatori was leading them back out onto the paths.

Tohru stroked the small rabbit. It was a relief that she was slowly calming down. "I think Hatori-san wants to tell Momiji-kun in just a little while, when we get back to Shigure-san's..." When the animal gave a noise she quieted him, following Hatori out to his car. They had both walked at a brisk pace, making the trip to the car quick. She slipped in the passenger's seat as Hatori started the car and backed up, staring straight ahead at the road as he drove. Tohru couldn't help but grab Momiji's ears gently and play with them, trying to soothe her own swarming thoughts.

It was all her fault.

If she had only stayed quiet and let Hatori take her memories, the Sohmas wouldn't have to forget her. It was her fault for making Akito angry. She could have swallowed the idea of forgetting. Even if she was sad about forgetting them and her memories with them, everything she loved, she would only be sad for a short time. However Tohru couldn't even allow herself much more of that thought; she was being selfish again. She had to think about the others. _Just think_, she said to herself. _It'll get better for them all soon. I just hope they're all not too mad at me when they hear..._

She could only think of the angry Kyo yelling at her for being so stupid. She would obviously agree with him; it was foolish to jeopardize the memories of the Sohma family and everyone at the main house. What about Yuki? Would he be angry with her? If he was indeed angry with her he would only stay quiet and insist he wasn't, she knew. As for Shigure, she wasn't sure what the man would think. Not many people could slip into his head and read the content. From the looks of things Momiji was already heartbroken; what would happen when he heard the full story? "Tohru-chan," Momiji said gently. "We're here." He hopped out of her lap as Hatori opened the door, knowing Tohru would follow. She hadn't noticed the car had stopped. The rabbit recognised she was on the verge of tears again with wide eyes. _After they stopped too_, he thought sadly. He was anxious to know what was going on, but given the way Hatori looked at Tohru every once in a while when she had been playing with his ears, he knew he should stay quiet.

Tohru came out of the car and followed Hatori up the path to the door. With fumbling hands she let herself in while muttering something along the lines of an apology for her lack of hospitality. Upstairs in the house Yuki flipped the page of the social studies textbook, glaring at the other boy in front of him as he did so, not letting his eye contact stray. "You said you had the notes already. I'm not giving mine to you."

Kyo shot back a look. "I didn't say that! And I know you won't give them to me, baka nezumi! That's why I told Tohru-kun she better be home!" He flipped his own textbook page, the other hand holding a pencil tightly, the tip pressing hard into the paper underneath.

Yuki felt a smug smile creep onto his lips. "You really shouldn't be too demanding. Honda-san deserves more respect from you. It'll cost you one day, and I'm sure she–"

"Shut up." Kyo went quiet. Yuki held his tongue, seeing Kyo was apparently listening carefully to something, which could be to his interest seeing as no one else but Shigure was in the house. "I think Tohru-kun and Hatori-san are back," Kyo said after a moment. He got to his feet and went down the stairs to the area in between the living room and kitchen, looking towards the door where Tohru was standing with Hatori. To his horror there was a small yellow-furred animal in her arms. Kyo felt his temper rise at record speed. "What the hell is Momiji-kun doing here?"

Yuki wasn't far behind Kyo. He stared at the three, his own frown on his face. "Honda-san, are you alright?" he asked noticing her wet lashes. Immediately he flashed his angry purple eyes to the dragon standing silently. "What happened, Hatori?" he demanded.

Kyo looked at the girl who had kept her head bowed. "Spit it out! What happened? You can talk you know!" Kyo watched as she shook her head, nuzzling the small rabbit with a quiet 'not yet.' Kyo felt his chest heat up with jealousy further as he saw the rabbit. "Put the kid down, he can walk on his own!" he said pointing accusingly at the tiny mammal.

Tohru watched the arguing out of her brown bangs. "I'm so, so sorry. It– Uh, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun..." She cleared her throat, trying to get her voice to come out just right. She didn't want them to be angry.

Momiji frowned as he eyed the pointer finger. "Kyo-kun's being mean! I'm just making sure Tohru-chan is happy!" he protested as Yuki stepped closer to Hatori, fists clenched at his sides.

Yuki knew Hatori had done something. He had trusted him to keep Tohru safe and unharmed. This was far from it. "You said nothing would happen to her! There was obviously something!" Yuki said in a dangerously low voice that was usually reserved for his brother.

"Yuki-kun, it seems–" Hatori began.

"You idiot! What did you do to Tohru-kun?" Kyo interrupted furiously, looking between Momiji and the man in question. He could side with Yuki this once.

Hatori tried again. "I'm trying–"

"Tohru-chan just needs cheering up; you don't have to yell at people!" Momiji said suddenly speaking overtop the doctor as everyone else was doing now. "That's _my_ answer, Kyo-kun! Ha'ri won't even tell me! Can you tell me now, Ha'ri? _Please_?"

"Who asked you? What do you know?" Yuki asked Momiji sharply as Kyo held a fist up threateningly to the boy.

Tohru watched everything fold out. Chaotic arguing had blown up in front of her as well as a few punches. "Kyo-kun?" she said as he brought his foot up to kick Yuki's head, missing thankfully. "Yuki-kun didn't do anything, a-and Momiji-kun was j-just..." her quiet voice trailed off into silence as she saw no one was listening, not even Yuki as he usually did. Momiji in her arms was waving his front paws like mad, nose twitching as he blurted out in German. Yuki was delivering a few kicks to Kyo now, while Hatori had given up and was massaging his temples. She attempted again. "I—"

"Will you all just shut up?"

Tohru jumped, looking to where Shigure was standing with his arms crossed and head tilted down slightly. _He looks annoyed if anything_, Tohru decided. She hadn't seen Shigure get angry about much before and she was caught off guard, mouth open.

Kyo and Yuki had frozen in their fighting stances and Momiji had gone silent. Hatori was looking gratefully at the owner of the house, himself staying quiet as usual.

Shigure gave a heavy sigh. "I tell _you two,"_ –he gave a look at Kyo and Yuki– "to keep it down while I'm writing and what do you do but _yell_ while upstairs? Next thing I know more people have barged into my house, so I come out and see this? My house isn't an argument arena!" He studied the shocked faces who were watching him quietly now. _The weather must be changing or whatnot. I'm not usually this easily disrupted_, he though with an inward sigh. Maybe he should have an outburst more often.

His keen eyes surveyed the people (and rabbit) before him. It brought a small scowl to his face at noticing the redness of his flower's pale complexion. "It's obvious everyone wants to know what happened, I heard enough from my study. If Ha-san and Tohru-kun can kindly explain this over some tea, that would be just delightful," he said quickly returning to a more relaxed state.  
>The frozen scene was broken as Hatori stepped forwards, leading his younger cousins to the eating area where the table was waiting for people to be seated.<p>

Tohru followed quietly behind everyone, holding Momiji as she set the kettle on the stove and turned the element on to boil the water. She didn't want to start any more arguments by setting Momiji down; he would for sure change back in front of everyone. She felt bad for having everyone start up so much noise because of her own stupidity.

Kyo and Yuki were glaring at Hatori, both with the feeling of déjà vu. They'd done the same thing not too long ago. Kyo watched as Shigure took his seat at the table as well, looking unusually serious. _So he's sensed something's not okay either,_ Kyo growled to himself. He'd felt something inside him shift slightly while Tohru had been gone, and it hadn't been pleasant. There were times when he wondered if anyone else had the 'shifty feelings', but who would listen to him if he brought it up? He watched Shigure prod the other man's cheek, an unlit cigarette in the hand. It seemed he was trying to shove the cancer stick into Hatori's mouth.  
>The cat watched as Hatori shifted uneasily in his seat, even for him. The guy looked like someone was holding a flame underneath him, which could have been Shigure given this was a normal day. Obviously that wasn't the case. He watched as Hatori shot back deadpan insults to the annoying dog spirit who was convincing Hatori to relax. Kyo leaned back, swallowing. He was reluctant to think too deeply on what was happening. All he knew was that something had happened involving Akito, Hatori, and Tohru. Those three names together didn't make him smile. It made him want to rip off someone's head and throw it into a fire pit and watch it burn. <em>Maybe it could be Akito's<em>, he thought darkly.

Yuki's lips pursed as Shigure lit the end of his own cigarette, blowing it into Hatori's face. "You could act more serious about this like earlier, Shigure-san," he hinted seeing Hatori's eye twitch. Yuki knew that if the writer annoyed Hatori enough he would come close to leaving. Even though they were close friends Hatori wasn't one to put up with Shigure's nonsense all the time. "Hatori-san," Yuki asked, "now that we're seated, what happened at the main house? Why was Honda-san in tears?"

Tohru slipped into the kitchen with the tea kettle and cups on a tray. She winced hearing Yuki ask the question before setting the tray on the table. Hopefully this time people would sit still in their seat; she had brought extra tea towels just in case. She set the small rabbit down as she noticed the bag of clothes Hatori had packed set by the table. She took the bag around the corner and set it down for Momiji who hopped behind her. "Thank you, Tohru-chan," he said quietly waiting for his body to change back.

Tohru noticed Hatori's face changed from its annoyed look to a more serious one, the unemotional mask he had worn all too often. "As instructed, Honda-san and I went to see Akito-sama. He explained to us that he didn't want her living in this house any longer," Hatori told those sitting at the table. Tohru had moved back to the table and sat down now to pour the tea, hands shaky. She was nervous about seeing everyone's reactions to the big news.

There was a poof and a cloud of pale smoke from Momiji, rustles of clothes, followed by a whimper from the boy. "Tohru-chan," he said despairingly, coming to sit at the table. If he went to hug her he would only get scolded; he was smart enough not to upset the situation.

"What?" Yuki didn't want that! "Didn't you try and reason with him?" Everyone had gone quiet other than the rat, all listening carefully. His eyes went to Tohru and he quickly took the teapot from her, not wanting the contents to spill. He poured the next teacup trying his hardest not to spill.

Hatori watched Yuki pour the tea, shaking his head. Yuki had seemed quite disturbed only by that, while everyone else had been silenced. Kyo and Momiji not saying anything was also a warning sign. They hadn't even heard the rest of the story yet… Maybe he needed the cigarette after all. He held out his hand only to find Shigure pushing one between his lips already; he was half thankful the dog knew how to read him. "That's irrelevant. His mind was made up before we had arrived."

Kyo gave a small humph. "Where's she going to live then?" he mumbled. His face was burning a red hue. He wasn't sure if it was from anger, disappointment or guilt. Now he felt stupid; he should have spent more time with her while she was here.

"I'll find somewhere, I'm sure. It's alright… Kyo-kun doesn't have to worry." She gave him a small smile. Kyo watched her lips and then looked to her eyes. _She doesn't look like she agrees with that_, he scoffed to himself.

Shigure was giving Hatori a pressing look. "And the rest of the story, Ha-san? You look like you have more," he told him seriously. If someone wouldn't ask it, he would. Something very important had yet to be said, he was sure. He didn't usually squirm like this.

Hatori mentally shook himself. "Akito-sama ordered me to erase Honda-san's memories—"

Kyo bristled. "Excuse me?"

Momiji whined, "Hatori-san you—"

"Let the man finish!" Shigure snapped uncharacteristically. _That better shut them up. Whatever Akito's planning can't be good if it means getting Tohru out of here._

Hatori took a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers. "Akito-sama wanted me to erase Honda-san's memories. As she usually does, Honda-san changed his mind." Hatori paused to look at everyone, watching them visibly sigh in relief. The next words he spoke were carefully said, more slowly than the rest. "However he then ordered me to… erase the entire Sohma family of ever having a memory of her."

Tohru winced, watching her hands as they cupped around the warm ceramic teacup. Hearing the words out loud again were bringing tears to her eyes again. He finally said it, and now everyone's reactions would come. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, blinking her eyes.

Kyo, who had been sipping his tea, sucked in a breath only to have the hot liquid run up his nose and choke him. He coughed violently, setting the cup down and covering his mouth. "She…" _No! No, no, no, _he screamed at himself inside. _This is all wrong!_

Momiji stared at the dragon, heart stopping. He hadn't said anything, and he'd been good. But now he wanted to throw a tantrum. "No," he breathed. The dragon was staring apologetically at them all. "You wouldn't… Ha'ri, you can't, can you? You wouldn't do that to us would you? I don't want to forget Tohru-chan!"

Yuki had dropped his cup. "What? Hatori!" he snapped, flicking his wet hands off and pushing the dropped cup in front of him. This time it was unbroken. "You won't do it!"

Tohru watched as Hatori looked past everyone, lips in a tight line. She didn't know what to say, because nothing could be said. Nothing could be changed, but she had to stay optimistic. "I... I'll remember everyone at least. And Yuki-kun won't feel anything after knowing me, it's okay, I know that it's how it has to be." Her broken voice caused everyone to stare at her in disbelief.

"They will," Hatori said in a murmur. He had his eyes has closed.

"What?" Tohru frowned in confusion, looking at the table before her friends. She looked over the quieter-than-normal Shigure, Kyo and Momiji. Yuki was bristling angrily under a dark cloud looking like he wanted to swear at Hatori. "I don't understand," she said quietly. "When Hatori-san takes away the memories of someone, they don't feel anything afterwards. Isn't that the way it goes? What does Hatori-san mean?"

Hatori kept his eyes closed as he sat unmoving. "Akito-sama spoke with me privately after you left to Momiji-kun's. He ordered me to leave the emotions that tied to the memories intact."

Tohru's eyes widened as another fresh wave of shock went through her. _What?_ She covered her open mouth with her hands and curled into herself, hair draping down to hide her face. _That means…_

Kyo spoke, interrupting Tohru's thoughts, eyes burning a hole in Hatori. "Don't listen to him! I know it's the damn curse, but how would he know if you leave our emotions or get rid of 'em!" He wasn't particularly in favour of having emotions linger around inside of him, especially those that had erupted with Tohru's presence.

"Is that even possible?" Yuki asked with his teeth gritted. "You can't have floating emotions. It doesn't make sense if there's nothing else there. And how do we know they're from Honda-san?"

"If my private theory is correct, you will have the emotions but no idea who or what they are connected to." Hatori shut his mouth afterwards giving a quiet sigh. He had other ideas and theories, but those he wasn't up to exposing.

"A-Ah, Yuki-kun, and Kyo-kun I'm sorry..." Tohru whispered. "I didn't mean to get them taken away from you."

Yuki looked to the girl and shook his head. "It's alright; you don't have to apologize... It's not your fault..." He wanted to comfort the girl, do something and anything. "No one's blaming you. Akito-sama does things that no one understands sometimes."

"It's not _alright_," Kyo muttered under his breath, getting a look of agreement from Momiji.

"Ha'ri, have you done that before? Does it even work?" Momiji asked. He was pleading that it was impossible. "How can Akito-sama tell you to do something if he doesn't know if you can do it?"

Hatori shook his head. He didn't know the answer to it exactly. "Memory suppression is complex yet simple. Anything and nothing is possible," he said before giving a cough.

Tohru jumped as Kyo abruptly stood up from the table. Looking at him now she noticed his eyes were that of a mix of pain, sadness and extreme anger. She should have said something while he was sitting quietly. Tohru felt a pang in her chest as he turned to leave at a brisk pace. "Kyo-kun shouldn't–" she was cut off by the door sliding shut roughly. _He's angry at me_, she thought with a swallow.

Momiji gave a frown as he looked at everyone. "Shi-chan, why are you so quiet?" he asked, noticing the dog had covered his mouth with a hand, thinking.

Shigure had a strange smile on his lips as he brought the hand down to reveal his entire face. "It seems I'm due for a visit with the lovely Akito-sama."

Tohru looked over the man with a blink. "Shigure-san doesn't need to try and stop things," she told him. She didn't want any confusion. "A–Akito-sama doesn't seem to like people not, um, listening to him."

Shigure gave a wink to her while Yuki raised an inquiring eyebrow at Hatori. "When will this happen?" Yuki's mind was running through things he could do for Tohru. Even a few memories would be good to add to their list.

No one had made any move to go grab Kyo, Tohru noticed while fidgeting. She was sure he was on the roof. He always came back down eventually, so that brought her anxiety lower. But, oh, after hearing this... Would he be down within the day? She wanted to make the remaining time last.

Hatori's words were like pins jabbing into everyone's back. "Tomorrow morning, Akito-sama ordered. He wants everything done by the end of the day. No exceptions."

Tohru's eyes widened once again, her mouth open. This time a sob came out, and she pulled her knees to her chest and covered her face.

That was far too soon.

~::~::~:~::~::~::~::~

Tohru slipped up to the roof as quietly as possible for her, balancing a covered bowl of soup in her hands. It was quite a task if you wanted to perform it perfectly. Oh yes, and there was the blanket draped over her arm as well. She couldn't forget about that. Tohru had to bring him something; after all he hadn't come down from the roof since he'd left. Not a peep had come from the roof.

It was late in the night now and Tohru wasn't settled until Kyo ate something and knew he would be warm. Earlier in the day everyone had helped to calm her down, which involved bringing order to the house with comforting words. Tohru now felt less disrupted about the whole thing. All the rest of the day she had been doing odds and ends with Yuki, Momiji and Shigure, hoping that they could make the last moments last. They all knew that it was nearly useless. It would only be forgotten soon enough. Hatori had left to return to the Sohma estate to call all of the Zodiac members and prepare for the coming events.

Shigure had been acting somewhat happy despite the situation, trying to put the attention on how wonderful the times they'd had and how he was sure Tohru would make sure she thought of them all day, every day.

Yuki had been trying to act like himself aside from feeling horrible about forgetting the girl he had been friends with for so long. He'd also been reminding Tohru that all the memories they made were important and worth every moment.

Momiji had stayed at the house and been quiet for his personality, following Tohru around like a lost puppy. He had been the one to stop her from crying, and she had been the one to stop him. Right now he was downstairs with Yuki packing all of Tohru's odds and ends around the house, which wasn't a lot.

Tohru gave a small smile as she heaved herself onto the rooftop. Memories... they were too important now. Affection wouldn't be able to be expressed to each other soon. Earlier she and Yuki had been packing her things together alone in her room.

/Flashback/

_Yuki handed the blue top to Tohru, waiting for her to take it before he went to the closet again to take another garment out._

_ Tohru was folding the clothing into a large bag, all of them in a small square shape that reflected how neat she really was. "Yuki-kun is too nice to be helping me with this," she told him with a soft smile. _

_ Yuki had looked at her suddenly, a few simple clothing items laid over his arm. "Honda-san," he said gently. "You're the one who's too nice. You had the courage and heart to let me open up to you. I've never had relations with anyone outside the family... You showed me kindness that no one had. You showed me that it's possible to enjoy things even as someone like me."_

_ Tohru had been touched by his words, bringing tears to her eyes. "Yuki-kun... That means a lot," she answered having turned away from the bag on her bed. She was so happy that after all this time he had changed for the better._

_ "Honda-san has been through more than the average person," he continued looking at her. "And yet you keep your own problems to yourself and try and help others with theirs. Thank you for everything, you're too much to ask for… I'm sorry…"_

_ Tohru had gasped as she felt his arms around her. She felt his body change through the poof of smoke before she went to pick up the small transformed Yuki and pet him, holding him to her chest. "I'm going to miss Yuki-kun so much," she said with a shaky voice. _

_ Yuki closed his eyes and let her hold him, what she needed then. "I should have done this earlier," he had told her, "much earlier." They had left Tohru's unfolded clothes on the ground, as well as his own rumpled ones, for the entire hour._

/End Flashback/

Tohru stood up having made it successfully onto the rooftop. She took a few steps towards Kyo before stopping as his head turned. He was sitting crossed legged with his hands behind him propping him up. "Uh," she said softly as she knelt down beside him and sat on her knees. She held out the bowl of soup with the spoon on the side, waiting. "Kyo-kun needs to eat."

The cat spirit looked at the food, stomach growling and a blush coming to his cheeks. It looked and smelled delicious. He didn't meet her eyes as he took it from her carefully, leaning forward now to eat it. It was the last bowl of soup he would eat with her. "Thanks."

Tohru smiled and offered the blanket, but he shook his head. The breeze up here was nice. There was a lot on his mind and it had taken awhile for him to cool off. "I was an idiot," he told her suddenly with a murmur. "All this time I knew you'd eventually have to go away. I didn't show much of what I was thinking and feeling while I've known you. And you're stupid if you think you can tell someone everything on your mind in one day." He took another spoonful.

Tohru gave a small sigh as she studied him. "Kyo-kun isn't an idiot. Kyo-kun was just being himself, it's just the way he is." She could see how he was trying to say something more. But the words he spoke were too true. A lifetime of feelings couldn't be said in a matter of hours. The two sat in silence as he finished eating, the minutes ticking by slowly.

Kyo snorted suddenly, setting the empty bowl down beside him. "And now that I think of it, it's my own damn fault that all of this is happening."

Tohru shook her head quickly. "No! It's not Kyo-kun's fault, it's mine. I mean, if I hadn't said the things I had, maybe you could all remember me instead!"

Self-loathing flashed behind Kyo's eyes. "Nothing is your fault, Tohru-kun. Don't ever say that. It's all mine. Remember the… the story of the Zodiac? The cat went to god and promised he would stay by his side no matter what. The cat started the curse. Without the curse things could have been different. It was the cat who didn't want to live for all eternity. He spoke up to god and started all the talk of how horrible the cat was for denying living for all eternity with god. Everyone hated him. And god wanted everyone to live together, and they were cursed after that. It was the cat's fault. He didn't have to promise to be with god. He could have left it."

Tohru put a hand on his and shook her head, brown eyes clouded. "But he didn't. Kyo-kun isn't to blame for being the cat of the Zodiac. The story shows how the cat can be kind and open about friendship and can keep a promise. Just like Kyo-kun." She watched as he looked away suddenly, frowning. She knew he didn't believe her. "Kyo-kun should come downstairs and get a good rest; it'll be easier on you tomorrow."

Kyo studied her and after a while shrugged and stood. "I guess."

Tohru let go of his hand with a blush and took the bowl and spoon only to have it grabbed out of her hands by Kyo. "T-Thank you," she told him as she led the way down back to the entrance of the house.

The two slipped into the house, both awkward and quiet. Tohru was still blushing when Kyo went to wash his bowl and utensil. She swallowed a lump in her throat while heading to her room. "Yuki-kun?" she called. Her bags were laid out on her bed neatly, everything packed. The small things of hers were in another bag, the one that the two boys she was searching for had packed. She slipped out of the room to go throughout the upstairs level of the house. "Momiji-kun?" There was no sign of them.

The girl quickly moved back down the stairs and to the main room, looking frantically while—

"Slackers."

Tohru turned to see Kyo around the corner with his arms crossed, looking in the direction of the futon in the living room area. She met his target and relaxed. Momiji had fallen asleep on Yuki's shoulder, both having fallen asleep watching television. "They must be tired," she said through a smile, going to lay the blanket still on her arm over them. _Wrapping your mind around something like this isn't easy_, she added with a mental sigh. She herself still hadn't.

"Honda-san?" a half-asleep voice said. Yuki had opened his eyes slightly. Tohru smiled and stepped back, but stopped as a thin hand touched hers. "Stay."

Tohru looked at the sleeping Momiji, and then Yuki, before looking to Kyo. He was leaning against the wall with a frown. What should she do? It was obvious that Kyo wasn't pleased with Yuki's offer, but she couldn't say no to Yuki either. "Um… Yuki-kun…"

Kyo pursed his lips. He would have yelled at the stupid rat but he didn't want to upset Tohru; waking up the annoying rabbit wasn't on his list of things to do either. "Lay beside them," he said quietly yet letting his annoyance seep out. "He's delusional when he sleeps and the kid would be annoying."

Tohru winced as she sat down beside Yuki and carefully leaned against him, turning her back more towards her. She'd made him mad again. "Uh, does Kyo-kun want to lie here too?" she asked him hesitantly while getting comfortable. He looked like he wanted to, she thought.

"Who would want to sleep beside someone like those two?" he snapped. He watched Tohru look down before he turned and began to walk upstairs, muttering. _How stupid is she? I wouldn't go anywhere near those pests._ The last thing he heard was Tohru's gentle call of a goodnight.

~::~::~:~::~::~::~::~

Kyo had been pacing the upstairs hallway for an hour now, stopping every once in a while to slip back into his bed and try again for sleep. Nothing was working. He'd gone downstairs for a glass of water, had some more to eat, and even done a few jumping jacks. Kyo clenched his teeth and turned to go downstairs. Maybe he could try some tea instead of water. He didn't want Tohru fretting over his exhausted butt in the morning.

"Did you forget the floorboards still creak after all these years?" Shigure had appeared around the corner in a housecoat and a cup of steaming coffee. He smiled as he watched Kyo tense. "If you're trying to sleep why not go snuggle in beside our pretty flower?" he asked.

Kyo turned his back to the dog spirit, not wanting him to see his cheeks redden. "The baka nezumi and annoying rodent are sleeping with her. Why should I?" he countered. "And why are you still up? It's three in the morning!"

Shigure sighed animatedly. "Kyo-kun forgets that a writer gets their ideas best at night! Someone still has to pay the bills, ne? It looks like we'll be eating out again soon." He turned and walked towards the living room. Kyo heard a gasp from him and followed, only to purse his lips in a line. Shigure looked close to tears. "The blanket has fallen! The blanket has fallen! Oh, a chill will come to them all and bronchitis will plague their body, the headaches will bring them to their demise, and who knows what the effects of Ha-san's doctoring methods could bring to their poor souls! If only someone could go tuck that life-enduring blanket around those poor innocent creatures…"

"Can you be quiet for more than an hour? Is that even possible?" Kyo hissed angrily.

"If that is directed towards the night time hours of the day, then of course, I tend to sleep for at least five hours at a time. And during the day while you children are at school—"

"If I go lay beside them will you stop pestering me, you mutt?"

"Depends," Shigure whispered suddenly, eyes narrowing as he smirked. He grinned as Kyo cursed at him and went to the sleeping figures and carefully seated himself beside Tohru. Kyo narrowed his eyes to slits, glaring at the guardian of the house before closing them. "Oh yes. Kyo-kun?"

"What?" he hissed quietly as he got comfortable.

"A rabbit is a mammal." After a few curses from the younger boy, Shigure watched happily as the younger one's body relaxed and breathing slowed. It was hardly three minutes before he was out cold.


	5. Dispair and Hope

A/N: I've been very busy lately with school, trying to get my grades up and homework finished while working on art projects and volleyball. I know that's no excuse, but I'm going to try harder to write more! Honestly, I found this chapter sort of hard to write because I worked on it for a day, skipped a week, and then wrote for another day and repeated. I have a clear plan for my next chapter, so I hope it won't be long before I post. For this chapter I hope no one is OOC. That's always a huge worry of mine.

10 reviews now? Ah, thank you so much! I appreciate every single one of them and it makes me feel like my chapters are worth reading! Please continue to review and give feedback, it does not go to waste!

As a sidenote, if you want a tear-jerker, I found listening to the song 'Silent Moon' when it's 'Kyo's part', (you'll see when soon) really enhances the mood. It helped me out through a few parts when getting back into the grove of writing. [YouTube 'Silent Moon Ost,' it's the one with the red flowers.] If you're interested, plug in your headphones when the time comes! Please enjoy! **_-Makitog_**

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 5<strong>  
><strong>-Dispair and Hope-<strong>

"You inform us she's leaving and then spring out and tell us our memories are being erased. That's a lot of memories if you ask me!"

Tohru could hear Kyo's words behind her as she stood feet away beside Kisa who currently had her in a tight hug. Tohru could pick out the strong note of annoyance in his voice as he tried convincing Hatori not to go through with Akito's orders.

Hatori gave a small sigh, allowing some of his own frustration to show through. "I agree with you entirely Kyo-kun, however you know _I cannot change anything_," the dragon spirit emphasized. Tohru could hear the resentment and exhaustion come from the doctor's words, making her cringe inwardly. So much of this was her fault.

The majority of the Zodiac members were gathered in the large hall of the Sohma house. The day was creeping towards noon and Tohru continuously fretted about how everyone would get their meals. She had to remind herself that she couldn't worry about that. The hall was traditional, as the entire Sohma house was, with tatami mats covering the floor and large shoji doors on either side of the two shorter walls. The place looked as if it had once held happy memories and banquets, but now the atmosphere was choking and dark, contrasting with the beautiful room.

Rin and Hatsaharu were standing as a pair, away from the larger clump of people while Ritsu stood alone silently with a look of anxiety on his face as usual, Tohru thought. Tohru watched as Rin and Hatsaharu said something to each other and then looked around, almost nervously. Haru, Momiji and Kisa were standing beside Tohru. Kyo, Kagura and Yuki were behind her standing with Hatori. Tohru couldn't help but smile as Kagura repeatedly hugged Kyo, who ended up cursing at her every time.

Tohru blinked, noticing that the only two that were missing from the group were Ayame and Shigure, as well as Kureno; it was known that the rooster would come later, if at all. Her silent head count ended with a faint smile. She couldn't help but to keep track of everyone. It was a comfort of her own to know what everyone was doing, to know that they were alright.

The girl's attention went back to the one hugging her. "I'm sorry Kisa-chan," she apologized for the eighth time. "I really didn't mean to start all of this." She herself was one of the few people in the room talking, besides the boys standing near Hatori. She could feel the walls pressing into her; the air seemed to be crushing her from the inside out. Her eyes cast downward to watch Kisa shake her head. Tohru forced a quick smile onto her lips. "Things will be alright."

"You can't say that."

"Eh?" Tohru looked towards the younger boy staring at her blankly.

Hiro stood with his arms crossed. "I can't say that I'll miss you. It would be pointless to cave in with emotion, since I'll be forgetting you soon enough. Why waste the energy? It's childish to believe that we'll be changed some way through this," he said coolly. "And you can't say that. You need something to back it up. How do you know? Have you done some study or something? What made you think this is your fault anyway?"

"Hiro-kun," Kisa said quietly to the boy as she let go of Tohru. "That's mean to say."

"No, it's fine," Tohru interjected quickly. "Maybe Hiro-kun just—"

"Do you have to apologize for everything? Why don't you get a backbone? After all this time you still don't know how to stand up for yourself. You're worse than Ritsu-san. You'll never get far in life," the blond haired youth countered before sighing and shaking his head.

Tohru smiled gently. "I really think Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan will grow up happy together." The only thing she received was a slight frown from Hiro and a bright smile from Kisa before her attention was turned towards the front shoji doors. They slid open slightly as a pale hand pushed them aside. She felt her heart skip a beat. Was Akito already here? Tohru however relaxed as snickering and nearly-girlish giggles came from behind them. The pale hand wasn't Akito's, but a snake's.

The loud entrance of Ayame and Shigure had made all heads turn. The two had pushed the doors open wide and were now skipping into the room, each with an arm around the other's waist. "I am here!" the snake spirit exclaimed with a flashy grin which brought the majority of the family to groan. "Wipe your tears and experience the joy felt when I embrace your spirit with my glorious presence!" Ayame cheered loudly. "There is no such thing as defeat and despair when I am near! One should not glamorize emotions without the passion that lay behind them! So do not hold passion for your sadness, you may hold it for me! Cast your worries onto me and I, Aya-chan, will calm your delicate mind!"

The two stopped walking through the room, Shigure's hand pulling Ayame's back to stop him. Tohru couldn't help but blush as she watched Shigure suddenly lean into Ayame, their faces nearly touching. "And you won't do the same to me, Aya-chan? You seem to be speaking to everyone else but me," he said seductively with a hint of tease. "You're not going to comfort me?"

Ayame had a suddenly serious look on his face as he leaned in further. "Of course not… 'Gure-chan…"

The two men smirked as they ended the charade and gave thumbs up. "YES!" The quiet chatter had died down to nothing, leaving the room in awkward silence. The two were grinning to the extent of visible canines and first premolars.

Tohru blinked as Momiji pulled her by the hand to the forming group of people with a set of strides. Everyone had regrouped and she supposed she could join them now. Kisa trailed close behind Tohru while Hiro kept a few feet's distance.

"Tohru-kun should chat with everyone else too! There isn't a lot of time!" Momiji explained as he shoved her in the middle of the crowd. The males of the crowd shuffled back slightly as they looked at her, now wanting to trigger the curse by an accidental bump.

"Will you two idiots stop with that nonsense?" Hatori shot sharply at the eldest cousins, wallowing in his own embarrassment of them. Shigure and Ayame stood on either side of him with an elbow propped on the middle man's shoulders, the other hand on their hip. Even now all genuine seriousness had been tossed out the door.

Hatori looked to Tohru, watching her nervously rub her hands. "Is there something wrong, Honda-san?"

Tohru looked to Hatori and smiled slightly. "No, Momiji-kun only told me I should spend more time with everyone now," she explained. She visibly cringed as Kyo narrowed his eyes and stared at the floor.

"I don't see how that can change anything. It's gonna have to end," he trailed off as he made eye contact with Tohru before looking away quickly.

Tohru looked at the floor as well. "Kyo-kun needs to have hope, though."

Yuki snorted, arms crossing over his chest. "Stupid cat. He has no capacity for emotions other than selfishness. He probably doesn't even feel how sad the rest of us are."

The crowd sucked in a breath as Ayame unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Yuki. He had skillfully moved behind him for an ambush of his kind. Yuki's jaw clenched, however he made no move to get him off, causing everyone to stare in disbelief. However, just as Tohru felt the urge to compliment them, Ayame shifted slightly and caused Yuki to give him a hard punch in the gut.

Tohru sucked in a breath through her teeth, as did everyone else in the group as the snake doubled over. "My Yuki-kun hurts me?" he wailed. "I was only providing comfort for my inwardly dying brother, who has had such a tragic life and relationship with everyone, and now the lovely Tohru-chan is leaving and—"

"Shut up," Hatori said sharply, pressing his fingers to his temples and rubbing in a slow circular motion, gaze cast downward.

Tohru looked at Hatori for a moment and bit her bottom lip before looking to the others. They were all looking away from each other now. Thankfully she knew they would all be 'back to normal' once the day was over. They would be without her, but at least some happiness would follow. She gave a small smile. "I'm happy I met you all." The eyes of everyone looked to her and she smiled brighter. "If I had never met you, so many things in my life wouldn't have happened. I am so much happier after meeting everyone and getting to know you." She blinked thoughtfully. "I'm sure a piece of me will always be with Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, no matter what," she added quietly.

Yuki gave a blink. "Thank you, Honda-san," he told her as he turned away from his brother who was rubbing his stomach with a hand, sniffling. A smile appeared on his lips as he nodded. "I'm sure we'll always be with you somewhere, as well."

Kyo was watching her with a crooked smile, his own eyes emitting a flash of relief. It lingered for a moment before vanishing. "Glad to hear," he said before clearing his throat. "We'll miss you. It wasn't too bad knowing you either…"

"Speak for yourself," Hiro said matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't speak for the entire group. Are you stupid? A decision like that can't be made without consulting everyone who's around you."

Kyo felt a ball of angry fire ignite inside his chest. "You little—" He was cut off by the sound of doors sliding open and a small whimper from Tohru. He turned around to feel the heat blow away to be replaced with cold. _Not now_, Kyo groaned inwardly. _Not yet…_

Tohru swallowed a lump in her throat. It was finally happening. Akito had entered and silenced the room completely as he let slid the doors closed behind him. Kureno stood at his side, submissive looking yet calm. Tohru noticed how close he was standing; they were touching, almost in a way that lovers did. She watched with a rock in her stomach as Akito walked gracefully through the hall, staring at each of the Zodiac members with a smug smile. His red and white kimono looked loosely fit over his frame, which Tohru noticed seemed to have gotten smaller.

Akito stopped at the end of the hall. "My dragon," said his smooth voice. "Come with me. Bring the first person in, as well as the ugly girl." His voice was hardly a whisper and everyone had to strain to hear. "It's time everyone was put in their place. You can't let animals stray for so long." He smiled before continuing into the room, Kureno casting the floor a steady look.

Tohru felt her heart pound as Hatori looked to her and then Shigure, who was smiling slightly. She watched as Hatori pursed his lips. "Are you sure you still want to be the first one, Shigure-san?" he asked. "I'm not even sure if it's possible, your memories may—"

"I told you, I'm more than willing. We talked about this," Shigure interrupted the doctor with a smirk. Akito was waiting behind the door, and he was especially eager to speak with the god. He had said earlier that he would pay a visit, and what he wanted, he would get.

Tohru blinked as Hatori sighed and moved through the hall, Shigure and herself following suit. Her eyes darted around as she entered the darkened room. There was a single small window in the right and left walls, a curtain over them to shield the room from light. Two Sohma maids stood on each side of the door as they closed it. Akito was already sitting on the ground, leaning against Kureno beside him in a defeated pose, eyes tired. Tohru bit the side of her cheek as the god's black eyes lit up as she made eye contact. Shigure sat himself across from Hatori in the middle of the room, in front of Akito and Kureno. Tohru stood, unsure of where to seat herself.

"Sit beside my faithful dragon," Akito said calmly, reading her nervous stance. "Experience what you've done, what you've brought upon the family you want to see suffer." He chuckled as she shakily knelt, knees together and palms resting flat against them.

Akito gave a weak cough after a bought of silence that had wavered on after the seating. "Go ahead now, dragon. Let's watch the mongrel's memories fade away."

Tohru watched as Shigure looked to Akito with a knowing smile. "You seem awfully happy, Akito-chan. Would you mind explaining to me as to why you've asked for this to be put in place? Surely your reason is good enough to be told." She frowned slightly at the name Shigure called Akito; she didn't understand it, but perhaps it was something that related to their childhood names.

"Don't call me that filth," Akito said sharply. "And the reason is good enough to _not_ be told. I would never let someone as _vile_ as you."

"Then why do you insist on keeping it to yourself? You can tell me anything, Akito-chan. I'll be losing my memories in a short while anyway, why not spill?" he asked, giving a cheerful smile. "Or, on the contrary, you could put an end to this silly feud. You _are_ god after all, and god does shape the lives of those in his hands…"

Tohru's frown deepened. Was Shigure trying to buy himself time? She knew that Shigure could usually pry anything from anyone, but watching Akito she had the hint that nothing would work. The head of the family's jaw clenched as his eyes flashed to Tohru. She looked away to the floor. Upsetting Akito somehow and landing herself into a fight with him wasn't something she was leaning towards. The eyes of Akito were deep, dark and unforgiving. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Hurry up!" Akito barked. "Do it now, Hatori-san!"

Tohru watched anxiously as Hatori placed his thumb and middle finger on either temple, covering his eyes with his hand. "This will be quick, Shigure-san. I'm sorry."

He received a smirk from the dog as his eyes went to Tohru. "It was nice to know you, my pretty flower." His eyelids fell slowly as he drew a breath, and the stage was Hatori's.

Hatori closed his eyes after giving a ghost of a smile. Tohru whimpered. What if something went terribly wrong! She knew Shigure had taken the risk of going first, and because he had it must mean he had faith in Hatori. _But what if,_ she asked herself. She was waiting for the flash of silver light, but nothing was happening. Her heart beat quickened as she waited, not sure what was happening anymore.

Hatori had slipped into the mind of the dog. The mind itself was an interesting place. It was vast yet twisted and turned in many places. He could only explain it as a large space with memories scattered about, moving like planets. Memories were seen as a silver string of thin pictures. He hadn't ever decided to take a closer look into the threads; he'd only clipped them and let them fall to the ground. Looking deeper, Hatori was surprised to see the segment of memory had different, smaller white threads weaved in and around it. There were the senses, each vivid when you looked at it from this angle. He could look into the memory and re-live it himself from Shigure's view if he really wanted to, he realized. He'd never seen each sense of the memory before; he'd worked on getting it over as soon as possible. It seemed, to his distress, the emotions were the tightly woven strands in the middle. His theory was he had to carefully cut away the memory, yet keep the emotion threads attached and floating alone. If he moved the wrong part, touched another thread woven into the big picture, he could damage the entire memory itself and need to make drastic adjustments. A part of him realized if he wanted to, he could screw up Shigure's head forever…

Outside of Hatori's mind, Tohru was staring intently with wide eyes. The maids had moved behind Shigure, waiting for the dog spirit to collapse, hands at the ready. They were confused as what to do; something was very wrong Tohru thought. Shigure looked like he was asleep sitting up, body and face slack, while Hatori was concentrating with a slight frown. What was going on? Was he alright? Tohru noticed Hatori's face darken and she tensed. Akito was watching, almost nervous, as if he truly cared. She wasn't sure what to think of that. Akito, in concentration she noticed, looked softer.

Tohru relaxed as Hatori's face slackened, and all she could do was to wait. Of course it would take a bit longer than usual, as well as some changing up, since she'd been living with the Sohmas for so long. She finally gasped as a bright white light flashed from where Hatori's fingers had contacted with Shigure, washing over the room and those in it. The dog spirit fell backwards, body and face slack. The maids were quick to catch him from hitting his head, hands wrapping around his arms. They carried the man across the room and to another door quickly, leaving the room with no words.

Tohru covered her mouth as she stared at the door. The white light had been mesmerizing, cold and silent. Once she recovered from the sight her mind snapped back into one piece to realize what had just happened. Shigure had forgotten her now. She felt herself near crying, but she stopped. She couldn't act that way right now. She closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. The tight feeling in her throat was a sign her tears were too close, she had to think of something happy.

"Watch, you ugly girl, there's more. Don't look away from the chaos you've inflicted upon us! _Admit it_ to yourself. You knew you would get hurt, and instead you hurt them. Fool!" Akito's hardened eyes bore into her as he spoke. If he could inflict enough burdens onto her shoulders, perhaps she would die inside and fix this whole thing…

Tohru opened her eyes quickly and nodded quietly, lip quivering as she turned towards the doors that had opened. Another set of maids were escorting the next single person in on either side. Tohru whimpered, shaking her head. "No!" She didn't want to watch anymore; she couldn't, not with this person. The pain on his face was too raw for her as his eyes met hers. "Kyo-kun…"

The maids seated Kyo in front of Hatori who stood quiet like a rock. Tohru felt her throat tighten as her eyes ran over his defeated body. "K-Kyo-kun," she whispered again, watching him shift in his place knelt before her. He hung his head low, eyes half closed. Her heart pounded as he looked back to her with a clouded gaze.

"No talking," Akito growled at Tohru, watching her quiet before smiling. "The cat, now is it? Is this going from least important Zodiac to the most? I wonder who will be last… my timid mouse perhaps? However I should mention that Shigure is the higher ranking one here, cat. He doesn't smell as foul as you, not as revolting as you. Even though he is a dirty animal, dogs will always stay higher ranking and chase cats."

Tohru cringed. Kyo was hardly what Akito described, and to say the least, it angered her. It angered Tohru that someone would speak so horribly about someone. She watched as Kyo's hands at his side clenched into fists.

"I'm sorry, Tohru…"

Tohru let out a gasp, back straightening as she looked to Kyo. "W-What?" She felt tears well up in her eyes. He rarely said her name, and without anything after it, she felt...

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you. Sometimes you got on my nerves, y'know, when you only do stuff because other people want to and not because you do. Do stuff you want to do…" Kyo's voice was hardly audible; a crack came at the end. "For you."

Tohru let out a sob as Akito slammed his fist down on Kyo's back, getting a grunt in return. "Enough of that! You're the cat, you don't deserve to talk! You are a disgusting, horrible, unworthy creature! This girl needs no apology from the likes of you! Hatori, hurry up with the damn thing!" He withdrew himself from the boy as Kureno gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "And you stay quiet," Akito said sharply to Tohru with guarded eyes. "Crying does nothing. Tears are pointless in this world. They change nothing and mean only weakness." The rooster seemed to have a calming effect on him somewhat; he seated himself again without a sound. There was simply a death glare that was to whoever looked at him.

Tohru covered her mouth as her body shook slightly, trying to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to be touched… if she could soothe Kyo in any way it had to be to not cry. She mentally shook herself. She was only making it worse by showing him how sad she was. He deserved to see her smiling as a last memory, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She could only stare at him with sad eyes that matched his.

"Thank you," Kyo said as Hatori placed his hand to cover his eyes. "You believed in me, and that's more than anyone's ever done. You gave me a chance and believed in me. I can't ask for anything more, Tohru."

Tohru held her hands to her chest, watching with teary eyes as Hatori frowned in concentration, once again sifting through the mind before him, unwillingly viewing every moment of his life and picking out the ones with Tohru in them. Tohru swallowed as she watched the process repeat itself; the maids stood behind Kyo, the eerie soft white light flashed, and her friend fell slack into the hands of others to never remember her again. Hatori's hand drew away, and Akito called for the next.

The way this was all being done, in such a way that they were merely animals, hurt Tohru the most. Even if their bodies changed into one, it didn't mean they could be treated that way.

But that was how it was done.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The time that the event took had felt like days. Tohru felt like all her tears had been drained from her with every Sohma's memories erased, yet she still found more inside her when it came to the next person. She felt exhausted, having watched the entire family at their weakest in front of her. She and Hatori now sat alone in the room beside Akito and Kureno, each person equally quiet. The entire process had left her mind raw as well. Her thoughts were numbed and blended together in one large cloud of fog. As Akito had planned, Yuki had been last. His quiet personality had amplified itself to the point where he hadn't uttered a word until the point where Hatori put his hand over his eyes. He had only said he would miss her, but his eyes had told her more than his words ever could. Tohru wished that he of all people would have said more, anything at all. The fact that Akito was watching, Tohru thought to herself, must have played a factor in his silence.

"You did well, my dragon." Akito's smooth voice broke through the foggy silence. He stood and walked over, stopping behind Hatori. He reached out with a pale hand to run his fingers through Hatori's black hair. Tohru took notice to how Hatori made no move; how he stayed in one spot never blinking. "I'm very happy with you, Hatori-san. You do well under my words…"

"Akito-sama," Hatori said in reply, voice quiet.

Akito beckoned to Kureno, and the obedient Zodiac member stood and went to his side. His memories had been left intact. "Hatori-san, take the girl to make new living arrangements. You are dismissed." He put an arm around Kureno's and the two exited in silence.

Tohru got to her feet first and wiped her eyes free of salty tears once again before her hands clasped together. With a small huff Hatori got onto his feet and muttered a small 'come.' She fidgeted slightly as she let him walk ahead of her, across the room and through the doors they had come through.

Her mind's eye was replaying the scenes of every Zodiac member losing their memories over and over again. The sight of each of them realizing something, anything, during the moments before their memories were erased was saddening. If she could have only reached them like that sooner, maybe they could have ended up happier. And now they had all forgotten her. All the time they had spent with her seemed pointless now. She had lost twelve people all at once, and in a way it was worse that their memories had died instead of them completely.

She stopped as the doctor in front of her did so. She blinked as Hatori opened the door of his home and stepped in, leading her through the rooms and to a more secluded area of his home, a small western style kitchen. It had neutral kitchen counters and an oak table and chairs, the cupboards above the counters and stove were a honey-wood color. His home smelt different than his office. This place was cool and crisp, as his clinic was sterile and smelt of disinfectant. Hatori seated her at the table and went to turn on the black kettle to make tea.

Tohru stared at the surface of the table, ankles crossed. She didn't know what to say. "What will Hatori-san do about Hana-chan and Arisa-chan?" she asked, mind wandering. She was trying as hard as she could to push the images of the day away, however they continued to pop up over and over again into the cloud.

Hatori turned from the counter to face her. "They will be seen to later when I begin on the other Sohmas who know about you. Don't worry about them; you only need to worry about getting your mind to settle, and then we can begin arrangements with your grandfather."

Tohru studied the man now, head tilted slightly. His face looked noticeably paler, and it looked as if years had suddenly been added. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to give away much of that, as well as how he carried himself. The light that was left in his eyes earlier had been dimmed. "Hatori-san looks tired," she observed. "Should Hatori-san leave tonight's business for tomorrow?"

Hatori shook his head and straightened his back. She was thinking of him at a time like this? Did he really look that bad? "Don't bother with me please, Honda-san. Erasing memories, especially so many at once and so much, is… exhausting, really," he admitted before scolding himself with a frown. He turned back to the cupboard as the kettle whistled for his attention.

"Hatori-san should rest. He doesn't have to do so much if he's tired." All she received in answer was a cup of tea placed in front of her. _Jasmine... _The scent of the sea wafted towards her as she fanned above the steaming cup with a hand_. _She closed her eyes as a new thought entered the cluster already there. "Does Hatori-san ever want something different than what others want?" she asked suddenly.

Hatori stayed standing, not trusting himself with being seated. "Why do you ask?"

Tohru pursed her lips, thinking. "I know that Hatori-san has to listen to what Akito-sama says, but I'm sure he wants other things. Kyo-kun told me that I need to do things that I want, and even Hiro-kun told me I needed to stand up for myself. There are things I would like, and I'm sure Hatori-san feels the same way." She opened her eyes finally. "Kyo-kun told me to do things _for me_."

Hatori stared at the girl as she spoke. Where had this sudden expression come from? Usually a person would be crushed after witnessing memories being clipped away, but not her. She seemed… determined, he decided. Yes, her expression was clear determination and hope. "I suppose that there are things I've wanted but could never have, however I do without. Some things are unattainable."

Tohru looked over the man, shaking her head. "Hatori-san is right, but some things are. You can do whatever you put your mind to. As my motto says, never give up!"

"What are you implying?" Hatori asked her as he sipped at his own tea.

Tohru gave a small smile. She felt truly horrible right now, yes. Her loved ones and friends had forgotten her. She felt nearly alone, cold and broken inside. Yet she still managed to force a smile onto her lips. Even if it was merely an imitation for now, she knew she would feel better if she continued. When her mother had died, she had felt like the world was over. She could only stand and smile and try to comprehend what happened, what she had done, and how she could fix it. She had decided to move into the forest and stay in a tent. She hadn't wanted to be a burden to anyone.

This time things were different. Now she knew that it was her fault that the Sohmas had lost their memories. It was her fault that she was moving somewhere else, her fault she had lost Kyo and Yuki. But the idea of being a burden to anyone— she had passed that point. Tohru could feel uneasiness well up in her stomach suddenly. The idea of her wallowing in her own despair and inability to deal with the situation bothered her. "Strength," she said quietly.

The picture frame of Kana in Hatori's office popped into her mind and she froze. She remembered the story of the young woman and Hatori, both in love. Hatori had lost his left eyesight because of an accident with Akito and Kana had blamed herself. In the end she hadn't been strong enough, blaming herself and ending up getting her own memories erased in the end.

Hatori stared as the girl began to cry quietly, her smile now vanished. She looked broken now, he noticed, inside and out. Her shoulders caved in together. "Honda-san," Hatori said gently. "If there is any way I could ease your mind, do not hesitate to ask..."

"No," Tohru said quietly, wiping her eyes. "I—I want to be strong. This is my fault and I want to fix it. I can't lose myself like Kana-san did." She ignored the wince from Hatori and continued. "I'm going to do anything to get them back. They're my friends and they didn't deserve this." She forced the small smile back on her face. She couldn't bear the thought of never talking with them again. "There are things I want. I know some of them I can't have, but I can't give up on something like this."

Hatori frowned. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to fix this," Tohru told Hatori with a brighter smile this time. Now wasn't the time to let her fear of being a burden get in the way. Like Kyo had said to her, she needed to do things she wanted. She drew a breath into her lungs, chest rising. She would get the Sohmas back, somehow.


	6. Settling into Game Plan

Thank you once again for the reviews! ^-^ I'm so excited to see that people actually love my story! I love you all who read! Volleyball season is over, school work seems to be dying down, so I can work on my writing more. From now on you can expect a chapter at least every month on the 1st, if not sooner. If I don't post before then, you can assume I have been assasinated... O.O Nahh. ;D Kidding. I may have just had more things on the go, or I might not be completely happy with the chapter to post it yet. Anyway, please enjoy, R&R! **~Makitog**

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 6<strong>  
><strong>-Settling into Game Plan-<strong>

The night that followed the calamity was one that Tohru felt to be too calm. Hatori had left after having a quick cup of tea and saying few words, only explaining he would be back later and instructing her to stay in the unobtrusive parts of the house. If anyone showed up, she was to keep hide and keep quiet.

Tohru had proceeded to obediently stay in the areas Hatori had assigned her and busied herself with simple tasks. It didn't take long for Tohru to explore the parts she was allowed. She found Hatori's home to be somewhat dusty, especially the rooms that he never used. His guestroom was western style like the rest of the house, and she concluded it interesting that on the bed it had a pillow that looked as if had never been used. She habitually fluffed it and smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles of the bed sheets before taking a damp cloth to the lightly dusted dressers and nightstand, as well as the baseboards— they had looked neglected as well. It wasn't long before she moved onto the bathroom. She knew the maids at the main house cleaned, but she had nothing to do and they could use the help: a small token of gratitude. Occasionally her mind strayed to thoughts of the others and she had let herself cry quietly, only to stop and remind herself to be strong minutes later.

Tohru had made a fresh pot of tea late that night while waiting for Hatori to return. When he had come in she noticed how he was nearly swaying on his feet and drifting in and out of responsiveness. She had handed him his tea and asked if he was alright, getting a few incoherent words. Tohru knew that he was spent for the day and sent the man to bed, surprisingly without a protest. She had been unsure as where to sleep, but had taken the bed in the guestroom. She found her suitcase and belongings already in the closet and dressed in her pajamas quickly.

Overall it had been uneventful.

~::~::~::~::~::~

Tohru's eyes opened slowly, taking in the morning light as a yawn came sluggishly from her mouth. She had had a dreamless, restful sleep in the comfortable plush sheets of the bed, even if the night had seemed colder than usual. She blinked sleepily. What time was it? She should be making breakfast for Kyo and—

Tohru paled as memories washed over her, mind catching up with her awaking body. That wasn't an option. She wasn't in her own bed, she wasn't at Shigure's, and she wasn't going to be able to say good morning to any of the Sohmas she had learned to love as her family. _Except Hatori-san,_ her mind reminded her sadly as she sat up in the bed to go to her suitcase and pull out new clothes for the day. She felt the familiar tugging sensation at her chest as she was reminded of the fact that they knew nothing of her anymore. _The Sohmas know nothing_, the haunting thought repeated. She stood up to walk out of the room and into the kitchen once she had freshened up. Surely Hatori would be awake.

She blinked at the empty room before looking to a clock above the kitchen table on the wall. It was nearly 10:00am! Had Hatori left already? What was she supposed to do? The brown haired girl bit her lip as she went to the living room, cautiously peeking for any signs that he might just be home. Nothing could be seen to the girl. Continuing she went over to the hallway and hesitantly turned the doorknob to Hatori's room and peeked in.

Underneath plain white sheets was a lump— rather a long body. The dragon was definitely still asleep in his bed, back turned towards Tohru. The lump was rising and falling slowly as he breathed with an occasional hitch in it. Now what? She didn't know what to do! Was she supposed to leave? What was supposed to happen now? What if someone were to come into the house, such as a maid, and see her? Oh, and didn't he have work? What if she made him late! She had been imposing on him; she had to make it up. She couldn't have Akito get angry with him for not doing his duties. Tohru quietly stepped further into the room, peeking around. She made a noise of distress over the situation as she went over to the sleeping figure, hand hovering over his sheet-covered shoulder. "Ha—"

"Tori!"

Tohru jumped into the air with a squeak as the loud voice of, no other, than one of the Mabudachi Trio rang. That was for sure Ayame's voice, there was no doubt about it. She needed to hide! She withdrew her hand and looked around and going to the door before physically freezing. Another voice came jutting through the house to her ears. _Shigure's._

"Ha-san, make us tea, your favorite cousins have arrived!"

Tohru stepped back from the door. His voice sounded closer than Ayame's. What was she supposed to do now? They couldn't see her in here! Her eyes flashed around the room as she looked for a spot to hide; behind the curtains, under the bed…? She locked onto the half open doors of a closet. She raced towards it, opened the doors enough for her to enter and climbed in. With another squeak she crouched on the floor of shoes and clothes that dropped from hangars as she pushed herself to the back. She narrowed her eyes as she tried shutting the door, but shoes were in the way. She hoped she wasn't wrecking anything!

She pulled her arms tight to her body as the door of the room opened and in came the men who had spoke. She watched through the crack with her breath held as Shigure led the way triumphantly in his regular tan kimono, Ayame behind him in an expensive purple and gold silk kimono.

Shigure gave a determined grin as he saw his sleeping cousin. He went to the side of the bed and looked over his shoulder to Ayame, winking at him. Tohru felt a lump in her throat as she watched Shigure and Ayame. They looked and acted the same as they had when they'd known her, yet it was if she were seeing them as new people. Shigure looked to be his regular happy-go-lucky self, yet his guarded eyes seemed to have grown darker since yesterday to her surprise. Ayame's eyes were still as bright as ever; why wouldn't they be? Tohru hadn't had any connection to him other than finding him charming and kind (even if he could be overly… dramatic, she admitted,) and she had been happy to learn more about him.

Tohru watched as Ayame nodded and went to the bed, stepped over the sleeping lump with his long legs and crawled under the sheets with him. "Tori," Ayame said in a sweetened voice, index finger prodding at the man's pale cheek. "Wake up to your beautiful cousin, mon amour!" He received a small groan from Hatori before the sleeping man nuzzled his face into the pillow. Seeing he was being ignored, Ayame prodded again and again this time at his neck, himself frowning now.

Shigure sighed. "Poor man, lost track of the time of day! Aya, something needs to be done." He then proceeded to hold up a white plastic bag he had been carrying. He reached his hand in and pulled out a strange cylinder. "Ha-san, it's time to get up!" He held the can-like object close to the head of the sleeping man. Tohru watched as Ayame covered his own ears and gave a nod to the dog.

Tohru had to refrain from yelping as Shigure pressed the spongy button on the air horn, her own hands flying to her ears to cover them. An air horn? What? She watched with wide eyes as Hatori opened his own, sat up and jumped away from the noise, and into Ayame who wrapped his arms around him, cheek pressed to his. Hatori gave a startled yell of his own while Ayame cried 'he loves me!' before Hatori whacked the snake on the head harshly with the back of his hand.

Ayame whimpered and cringed away from the suddenly violent man, rubbing his head as he looked at him with innocent wide eyes. "Why, Tori, why?"

Hatori cursed at the two as he shoved Ayame out of his bed, repositioning himself under the covers. "What are you two doing here?" he muttered, definitely awake at this point.

Shigure held up a pair of glistening keys on a ring in front of Hatori's face, pulling them away behind him when the dragon went to grab them. "We snatched some keys from the pretty maid," he explained with one of his trademark smiles. "Ha-san should appreciate that we're here! Akito-sama would have a cow if he knew you weren't doing anything— that is, if Haru-kun wasn't here." He ended with a laugh at his own pun.

Hatori rubbed his temples, a headache probing at his brain starting at the base of his neck. "Isn't it strange that I don't appreciate you here?" he said coldly.

Ayame flopped onto his stomach on the bed, kicking his legs behind him as he rested his chin on his hands. "Hm, why were you sleeping in so late anyway?" He had dismissed his mild beating as merely a 'cranky Hatori moment.' "Is Akito-sama giving you a hard time, or are you not telling us something?" He cocked his head to the side, his waterfall of silver hair falling over to the side. "You look pale; you could use a relaxing day! How about the beach? Neh! Perhaps you have the flu! You're sick; in the morning too, how unfortunate!" There was a moment of silence as Ayame looked the man up and down, eyes growing as he examined him. "Or else…"

"I knew it! Ha-san's pregnant!" Shigure exclaimed while blowing the air horn again with a childish grin Tohru knew all too well.

"Idiots." Hatori stood up from the bed and grabbed the annoying can away, suddenly looking around frantically as he shoved it under his mattress for safe keeping. He answered Ayame's question in his head and quickly had another in his own. Where had Tohru gone? He had been reminded of the events yesterday quite suddenly and dreaded the worst. "You two should leave," he said in a deadpan voice.

Ayame was sitting now, having slithered to the warm spot where Hatori had been sleeping. "Looking for a pregnancy test? Shigure has plenty at home in pretty little boxes!" He was answered with an eyebrow waggle from Shigure.

Tohru blinked in horror as Hatori narrowed his eyes and walked over to the closet, grumbling about the insanity of the idea and his cursed animal. She had been watching everything from her view, unsure what to say or do. She wished they would leave (the thought was horrible and rude,) but she needed to talk to Hatori! She didn't know how long she had to hide in here. Tohru knew that Shigure had excellent hearing and the last thing she wanted was for her stomach to growl, for her to sneeze, or need to use the washroom and begin to squirm. She squeezed further back as Hatori, only in his pajama bottoms, came to the closet and opened it wide.

Tohru gave a gasp as Hatori looked down at her, gasping and blushing a dark red as she pressed further back in the closet. He frowned in confusion before shutting the door quickly, this time completely. She winced as the door closed and darkness surrounded her, she was disappointed that she was shut off from those in the room. The slit between the closet doors had been how she was following the conversation so well. On the other hand, had they seen her? She bit her lip once again, listening carefully with her breath held. She could hear a sudden hiss from Hatori and moving feet.

"There aren't any tests in there," Shigure said matter-of-factly in his light tone. "Unless you need pants, then you should check your washroom!"

"Stubbed my toe," Hatori said quickly. Tohru could hear that he was speaking through gritted teeth. Why couldn't she have picked a better place to hide? She was so foolish! Perhaps under the bed was a better place. If only she'd thought of that earlier. She listened to the babble of Ayame's sudden 'glories of pregnancy' speech before focusing on Shigure.

"Something's up," Shigure said simply. "You're acting weird. Maybe you _are_ sick," he mused. There was a pause. "I can call Akito-sama and get him to give you the day off. I know he's lenient about that sort of thing, especially with your position and abilities."

"And we can help you feel better! I have an adorable nurse outfit I could get Shigure to—"

"Oh, Aya!" Shigure interrupted with a girlish giggle that was followed by a groan from Hatori. Tohru listened hard as feet moved again, as well as a rustle of sheets.

"Get out of my house," Hatori said, voice muffled.

"We only got here," Ayame protested with a whine.

Shigure gave a snort. "Hmm, yes. A visit is in demand! It gets lonely at the house! All Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun do is fight and yell when they're home. The things that happen while they're at school are so uneventful that I've resorted to—!"

"I don't want to know," Hatori interrupted quickly. "Now why did you drag your sorry excuses for selves here?" he asked, hoping to change to topics. "You two need to leave."

Tohru heard Shigure answer, surprised at the slight distress in his voice. It had been rare for her to hear any meaning behind words from him. "I've come to ask Akito-sama personally for more money, actually. This morning our beautiful Yuki-kun was in the same room as vicious Kyo-kun and the fur went flying!" He huffed, and Tohru could envision a frown on his face. "They broke down the door again, and there's a gaping hole through the wall that leads to my study! If they keep this up my house will be nonexistent because the walls will cave in!"

There was silence for a while. Tohru could only imagine that it was Kyo that had made the hole in the wall, with his body, by Yuki's foot. After all the work she had done to try and get the two to like each other, even just a bit, it was all ruined. They had been able to be in the same room when she had been there, been able to talk and even relax somewhat when she was around. She hoped that they could work out their differences. _Somehow…_

"And I came with him because visiting you is delightful," Ayame blurted with a sniff. "And maybe I could catch a ride with you and go visit my dearest brother!" Tohru heard the stomp of a foot. Ayame's voice rose in volume. "I, the glorious Aya, will take him to the grand mall for delectable ice-cream! I'm sure since I'm so outstanding he can learn to like me, I can only imagine his face when he figures out that we're going to have such an intimate excursion!"

Tohru heard Hatori clear his throat. "Ayame," he said flatly. "He hates you. You're annoying." Ayame began to protest, but stopped as Hatori spoke again. "Why do you assume I'm heading over to Shigure's? I'm not taking you."

"Tori," Ayame whined. "Why not?"

"I have things I must attend to," Hatori said firmly. Ayame must have looked like protesting once again, because Hatori gave a gruff '_no_' once again.

Silence followed before Shigure gave a sigh. "Ha-san, are you sure nothing's bothering you? You look exhausted."

Tohru could hear a drawer opening and closing, and after a moment, a flick. She had never witnessed this degree of seriousness between the trio. "If there is Shigure-san I'll let you know," Hatori said simply. "I'm not driving you anywhere Ayame-san. You two can leave now. There's nothing more to discuss."

"Ha-san," Shigure said suddenly. "There's one more thing…"

Tohru moved around slightly. Trying to get comfortable in a closet hadn't been easy, and the mountain of items was uncomfortable. She was waiting out the time before Hatori would tell her it was safe to come out, when Shigure and Ayame had left. She let out a gasp as she moved her weight slightly, having something jab her in the back. She held her breath.

There was a loud bought of coughing outside the door, seeming to come from Hatori as he covered up Tohru's small sound. "What?"

"Did…?" Shigure's voice trailed off. There was a huff before the dog's voice turned lighthearted. "I'm out of cigarettes!" There was more walking before a groan that was Hatori's.

"Will you leave?"

"…"

More rustling of sheets, the drawer again, and a sigh. "Thank yoooou!" Shigure sang loudly.

Tohru let out a small exhale as she listened to shuffling feet. The door closed and she stayed quiet, continuing to strain her senses, trying to figure out what was happening. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts move about from topic to topic freely. She found that they settled on Kyo and Yuki. Shigure had mentioned that they had been fighting, and by the sounds of it, violently. How long would it be before things cooled off, she wondered. Why did they have to fight so much anyway? What had they been fighting about? And what would they do with her not there? Would they miss breakfast, miss doing homework together?

… _No_, Tohru told herself. _They wouldn't, not now_.

She gave a yelp and cringed away as the closet door finally opened and there stood Hatori. He had a shirt pulled over him now and his hair looked smoothed down more than it had been when she watched. She studied his features more closely now. He still looked as if he was waking up, and a half finished cigarette hung from between his lips. "Hatori-san," she said with a blink, looking up at him. "G-Good morning."

Hatori blinked at her and stepped back. After moments of waiting, he blew a stream of smoke out past his lips. "You are welcome to come out now. I sent Ayame-san and Shigure-san on their way and have the keys in my possession."

Tohru's cheeks were a bright pink as she stumbled out, tripping over belts and strewn clothing she had disordered. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't be in Hatori-san's room, especially in his closet— Oh! I'm sorry, I never meant to wake him up, or go into his room. I wasn't sure what to do, and maybe Hatori-san knew what to do. I never thought Hatori-san would come into the closet, Shigure-san and Ayame-san could have seen or heard me and I might have made more of a mess of things and work for Hatori-san!" Tohru blabbered, fidgeting as she failed at composing herself.

"It's alright, Honda-san," Hatori told her with an internal smile. "Nothing happened and you reacted sensibly." He watched her suddenly brush herself off and begin apologizing for the fallen clothes and squished shoes. He held up his hand to stop her. "It's alright," he told her again. "Now if you would like, I'm sure there are eggs in the fridge if you're hungry. I believe there is a toaster somewhere as well, and bread on the cupboard." He seemed to frown slightly. "I apologize myself for not being as quick with giving you a breakfast. I don't usually eat breakfast, and I order from the main house kitchens for lunch and dinner. The house however is stocked with food. I'm sure you can make something to your taste. We can talk after your meal."

Tohru blinked at him as he spoke. "Ah!" She straightened. "Of course! I'll make Hatori-san breakfast right away!" She smiled brightly at him, hands behind her back looking up at the taller man. She watched as Hatori took a slow drag, watching her with a single eye, before her own eyes widened. He was still in his pajamas! "I should leave!" she said suddenly, bowing to him before turning on her heel and leaving with yet another blush. She should be more courteous around him, she was in his house. Her mind felt like wool, her thought processes meshed in between then thick muffling strands.

Tohru went into the kitchen and looked around. What to make…? Hatori had mentioned eggs and toast, which must have meant that he wanted some. She straightened as she snapped her fingers. "Poached eggs on toast!" Tohru exclaimed cheerily. It was late enough in the day that breakfast could be a light one, since lunch would be the next meal in barely two hours. She went to work finding pots and items in the fridge, as well as the toaster that was in a far top cupboard in the corner. She was flabbergasted at how the glistening silver appliance had a layer of dust on it! She quickly retrieved a cloth and began washing and cleaning it inside and out before plugging it into the wall and popping thick slices of, to her horror, white bread in.

Tohru hummed away as she set the two small buttered dishes of peppered and salted eggs in a pot of boiling water, adding seasonings, salt and pepper she found in the cupboards that were new to being opened. She enjoyed cooking. It was a calming process, one she found relaxing. She could lose herself in mixing and baking and flipping, not having to think about anything but ingredients and the motions. This time it was an easy cooking experience, but all the less she could find a piece of mind in doing it.

It wasn't long before the dragon of the Zodiac emerged into the kitchen wearing his usual black pants and white button up dress shirt; a less formal matter than usual. He stared at the girl working away at placing the food perfectly on a plate, her fork pushing around the egg. He cracked a smile as she ran to a whistling kettle on the stove, poured hot water into a cup, and made tea. "You are quite efficient with time," he remarked in an emotionless voice.

Tohru turned around, smiling at him as she went to place the plates and cups on the table. "Oh, really, this isn't a lot to do and I was hurrying. I didn't know when Hatori-san was going to finish getting ready!" She blinked at him, and then the table. "Eh. Your breakfast…"

Hatori sat down at the table and picked up his fork. It was strange to him; he usually didn't sit here at this time of day. He blinked, taking time to really look at his surroundings. So this was his kitchen…

Tohru watched nervously as he took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. She chewed at her lip, only relaxing and seating herself when he took another. She ate her own breakfast quietly, occasionally looking to the man. She found herself suddenly uneasy as she realized the situation. Surely Hatori wouldn't do anything or say anything to her that any other man could possibly do... Really though, she felt safe, only awkward. The breakfast finished itself within moments and she was glad that he looked content, but that expression soon changed.

She set her hands in her lap, looking to him. "Hatori-san," she said quietly. "What happens now?" She heard him clear his throat and watched him set his tea cup down, swallowing.

The doctor looked to her, carefully studying her unsure expression. "The plan was that I drive you to your paternal family's home today where you will reside. You will continue school as normal, and if need be, I can alter the memories of your family members and teachers. After leaving the main house you will continue life as if you've never known us."

Tohru felt her bottom lip quiver, but she refused to cry right now. She didn't want to burden Hatori with her opposing thoughts, but she was still thinking of Kyo and his words to her.

"_Do stuff you want to do…" _

The time that she had told the Sohmas that she was going to back to her aunt's home came to mind. She hadn't wanted to leave, but no one had said anything against it until she was gone. Only then had Yuki and Kyo came to bring her back. Would they do the same as they had done then, only now, if they could remember? That same day when Kyo and Yuki were taking her back to Shigure's, Kyo had said something similar to what he said before he forgot her.

"_You know, you can tell people what you want." _

She looked at Hatori. She had told him yesterday she wanted strength, but not anything else. She felt words suddenly tumbling from her lips, her words uncertain. "I-I don't want to go there, really. I'm g-grateful that I have the option, but it's not one I would c-choose. They're not… not nice to me. I know I shouldn't complain, but I can't go there. Grandfather told me that I'm free to go where I would like, and over there isn't a place I feel, eh, welcome." She swallowed a new lump in her throat before continuing. "Hatori-san might not agree with me, but I want to get my friends back. I want to get to know Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun again, Shigure-san, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan, Ayame-san, Haru-kun…"

"Honda-san," Hatori interrupted. "You're upset, I understand. I'm sure we can find somewhere else for you to stay. If Akito-sama hears—"

"Isn't there any way we can get them to remember?" Tohru said quickly before looking away from him. She'd interrupted him and felt horrible now. Her face was turning pink again. It felt too strange to tell people what was on your mind. The feeling brought a calming uncertainty. "H-Hatori-san says he suppresses memories. Well, what happens to them when you take them away? Can't Hatori-san, uh, bring them back?"

Hatori stared at her, slowly opened his mouth to speak, and then slowly closed it. It was true that he suppressed memories, which meant they were still there somehow, only 'forgotten.' It was a known fact that moments not remembered could be when triggers were set to them; however he wasn't sure with this type of situation. When he clipped away the memories they fell to the ground like hair during a haircut, yet weren't swept up. You couldn't move them without some force. Now that he thought about it, perhaps…

"Please… Hatori-san, please. I don't know what I'll do. They're family and always will be. I've lost my home, father and mother and now the Sohmas. I don't know what I'll do if they're gone forever, too. I already miss Yuki-kun and the way he's kind and patient with me as a friend. I miss Shigure-san and the way he's always there to support me, the way he can tease me like a friend. I miss Kyo-kun and how he makes me feel appreciated and special. I miss them all so much." She had tears in her eyes now. Tohru sniffled, wiping them with the back of her hand. It hurt to remember them, yet she wanted to so badly. "And Momiji-kun, how he can always think of others and makes me happy… Kisa-chan, she's been through so much and I thought I could help her. A-And even Kagura-chan!"

Hatori stared at her. He could see how much it pained her, who couldn't? Akito had definitely left his mark; this was worse than her losing her memories. He could relate to how she felt. It was like when Kana had forgotten everything; he had felt like he could do and be nothing anymore. In a way his sympathy tried to override his logic. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps," he continued with the one thought aloud, "it's possible to retrieve memories. Yes, you are correct in the manner that they are not lost. I'm honestly not sure how you could go about piecing things together again though."

Tohru was trying to compose herself, playing anxiously with the cuff of her long-sleeved shirt and giving sniffs every so often. "I'm sorry Hatori-san… I shouldn't have…"

"You know that dire consequences will surely come if Akito-sama figures your intentions," Hatori said. "If something in general is undone or changed that he disagrees with, he will often throw a tantrum and demand that things revert back. You saw that already. The changes that have worked out have never ran across him in scenarios before. To think of the possibilities of what he would do is disheartening itself."

Tohru gave a nod. "I don't want to put Hatori-san at risk," she said quietly. "Or any of the Sohmas at all!" she exclaimed, eyes widening as she realized how ridiculous she was being.

Hatori quickly held up a hand. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in thought. "I'm allowing you to stay here in the guest room if you would like," he said slowly. He watched her eyes light up. "You must be sure to clean up after yourself."

"I would never leave a mess!"

The man shook his head. "You misunderstood; I mean that you can't leave around any _clues_ that you are staying here. None of the Sohmas can know. You will resume your part time and school as normal and keep a low profile here."

Tohru nodded quickly. "I understand! Thank you so much, Hatori-san!"

Hatori relaxed in his chair, leaning back. "This is a risk, Honda-san, but there's a part of me that holds hope for you. You're the kind of person who could possibly change the world if you put your mind to it." He watched her deep blush appear on her cheeks. She already had strength, more than she knew. She could change the fate of it all. He watched, knowing that her mind was bustling with ideas now. "Before you do anything…" Hatori said quickly.

She had stood up and was now collecting the plates and cups off the table. This was so exciting! She looked to him, suddenly worried again. What had she done?

"You'll be staying here for a while, which means you'll be making trips to and from this part of the Sohma property. It will draw attention if you keep showing up at my door." He stood up from his seat. He had an unsure look about him, and Tohru caught herself worrying at the sight. "You need a different route, one that no one knows about."

Tohru blinked. What was he saying? She nodded as he got up and motioned for her to follow him, walking behind him through the house. He led her to the back of the hallway closet and opened it. He moved piles of folded blankets that lay on the ground below the first shelf, and she watched with growing eyes as he motioned to a hatch door. Could it be? "Where does it go?" she whispered in a high pitched voice.

Hatori had a small frown on his face now. "It leads down and through a small tunnel up to another hatch door which leads behind the rows of homes of the Sohma estate." He looked at her curious expression and continued. "Shigure-san, Ayame-san and I used to use this to sneak out," he explained. "It had been their ideas to use it. I'm not sure what its original use was for, though. If you stay close to the trodden path after the outside hatch it should lead to a grey wall. You can climb over it and out of the place; I believe Shigure had put grooves in the bricks on one hot summer day."

"Hatori-san!" Tohru gasped. It was such a wonderful idea! She could only begin to think of the times when a younger Shigure, Ayame and Hatori had gone through such a place! And it was in Hatori's house, too! This new information had her mind running with the possibilities and interests of the younger men in their childhood. "That's amazing! Are you sure I can use your secret special passageway?" she asked in awe.

Hatori found himself chuckling at how enthused she was. "It's not being used, Honda-san. It's perfectly fine."

Tohru held her hands behind her, trying not to fidget out of excitement. Hatori was laying the folded blankets back in their place to hide the door on the floor. It was well hidden, she was sure that no one would find out about it! The whole idea of her secretly living at Hatori's in hopes to retrieve the Sohma's memories brought a wave of tingles through her body. She was hoping to achieve something, and surely it wasn't selfish was it?

Hatori finished as he closed the closet door on its hinges, giving a sigh and turning to walk past Tohru towards the door. "I once again apologize, Honda-san. I should be heading out to work. Thank you for the breakfast. Please do not leave the house again today, not even through the door."

Tohru bowed with a smile. "It was nothing! Hatori-san is so kind to let me stay, just like Shigure-san was! I'll find some way to repay him for everything. Please have a good day at work. I won't let Hatori-san down! I'll go through with everything and he won't have to worry about me!"

Hatori gave a light chuckle as he grabbed his suit jacket, slipped it on, and then followed with his shoes. "I know you won't, Honda-san. Thank you."


	7. Encountering Remnants

**Change of Fate: Chapter 7**  
><strong>-Encountering Remnants-<strong>

The next day came quicker than she would have thought. Tohru ran a brush through her long brunette hair, looking at herself contently in the mirror. She had washed her face in the bathroom early this morning, now enjoying the way her skin felt. She ran her fingers across her cheek for the softened texture. It was if she had been completely refreshed inside and out. She parted her hair at the back and pulled the two sides forward. Tohru was ready for the day. She had her school uniform on. All that she needed now was to prepare and eat breakfast.

Tohru slipped into the kitchen, peering around the place as she went to wrap her fingers around the stainless steel handle of the fridge and pull it open. Her brown eyes met the various items that sat untouched on each of the three shelves. She hadn't taken much time to examine his fridge yesterday morning, but when she had, she found a slight flaw in Hatori's words.

When she had looked in the fridge again around lunch time, she was astonished to see what was inside. There had been a small carton of milk, a pitcher of cold water and raspberry juice that was on the top shelf, along with a light-weight egg carton. When Tohru took the egg carton out and peeked in, her suspicions were correct: there were only four white-shelled eggs left, two taken for breakfast. With her mind elsewhere, she hadn't realized that they would be running out of eggs soon. Tohru had then decided in that moment she would buy groceries. She was eating _his_ food after all! There hadn't been much on the other two shelves below. A plate of half-eaten sushi, which was saran-wrapped, looked to have gone bad. Beside it was a rotting orange, a bag of wilting lettuce, leeks and shrivelling cucumbers. A few yellow-red apples were sitting by their lonesome near the back. Tohru's nose had wrinkled at the sight of the last shelf where a few onions and radishes lounged. There wasn't much to work with.

With a quick shake Tohru returned to the moment and took out the carton of eggs, block of cheddar cheese she found (she was happy to see there was no mold on it), leeks, and the white radish. She placed them on the counter, once again returning to the spice cupboard to pull out salt, pepper and an interesting-sounding herb. Tohru grabbed the bag of rice, sugar, and dashi soup stock from the pantry as well. She set them out as she usually did while preparing anything. She took a shallow pan and pot out, each with a lid, and set the pan on an element. The girl carried the pot to the sink to fill it with water, already beginning to hum a tune to herself. She turned the tap off once she had enough water, returning to the stove. The young cook set the pot on the second front element and clicked the heat on, sprinkling salt into the liquid.

She gave a blink as she took a bowl, cracking eggs into it and beating. After taking out a ceramic cutting board she washed each vegetable and then began slicing the leeks and grating the radish. Tohru put a few teaspoons of sugar into the beaten eggs, as well as the soup stock and leeks. She quickly mixed everything together, pouring the omelette mixture into the heated pan. All she had to do now was to wait for the pot of water to boil.

Hatori Sohma then entered the kitchen, surprised at the new scents that mingled with usually flavorless air. He watched Tohru from behind just as he had yesterday. She never failed to impress him. It might just be that he couldn't cook anything other than rice, but she was far too generous with what she seemed to be preparing for him. "Honda-san doesn't need to make two things for breakfast," he told her, noticing the bag of rice that she intended to use.

Tohru whipped around, startled. She had forgotten that Hatori was in the house! Already she was being a horrible guest and acting completely on her own. She clasped her hands together quickly, bowing her head. "I'm sorry. I thought I could start breakfast like I did yesterday and…" She stopped as Hatori continued with his stare. "I usually make more when I'm at Shigure-san's…" she trailed off again. "Eh, it's not too much, really." She turned back to the stove and busied herself with placing the lid on the pan just so. Right now she didn't want to think of what it would be like if she were back there. Kyo would have complained about the leeks, watching over her shoulder, while Yuki snapped smart comments to Kyo. Shigure would have been seated at the table with his glasses perched on his nose as he read the morning paper. Tohru knew he would be smirking at the two, and most likely complimenting Tohru while doing so. Already she missed it. The horrible truth was that she missed Yuki and Kyo fighting, she missed that they weren't arguing. Anything from them now would be an angelic gift to her.

Hatori could see how her mind was reeling over the Sohmas that had forgotten her. She needed a distraction, something different she could focus on. Yesterday she had focused on the conversations of Ayame, Shigure and he— as well as the house that she insisted needed cleaning all day. Today would be a stressful day as it was, he was sure. "Honda-san," he said carefully, trying to add warmth to his tone. "What time do classes start at your school? Is it 8:30am as it had once been?"

Tohru poured in the rice with her right hand, stirring with her left. "Yes. I should be there for that time, does Hatori-san need me to do something?" she asked.

Hatori went towards Tohru, standing at her side. "No, there is nothing I need; it's only 6:00am. Are you usually up this early in the day?" This hour of day was not a time for the girl to be up.

"Yes," Tohru said slowly. "I usually get everything ready for the day before school starts and make up a nourishing breakfast for Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san," she explained, slowing down more as she felt Hatori's lightly disapproving gaze. "It's just, I had to repay them for everything they'd done and the least I could do was take care of things, it's my responsibility!" She seemed to freeze, sucking in a sudden breath. "Eh, it… it _was_…"

Hatori cursed inwardly at himself for reminding her indirectly of the other Sohmas. He knew personally that after losing someone the worst you could do was to be reminded of them. He was sure that in this circumstance it would be near impossible not to be reminded of them. She would be seeing the lost ones this morning, after all.

"I understand," he interrupted her beginnings of babble. If he could ease her mind, like he had said, he would do so. "If it's possible, is there something Honda-san feels she may be able to make this morning, something extra?" He watched as she bit her lip, looking to her left and thinking. "Shigure-san mentioned something about your baking," he said carefully. He hoped he wasn't coming off as too demanding.

At once Tohru's demeanor changed. "Ah, yes! Shigure-san would always ask me to bake him a western black forest cake! I've made a red velvet cake and a chocolate cake, too. But I'm not sure if Hatori-san has all of the ingredients. I can go buy them after school today. Right now I might be able to make a simple white cake, but I don't have anything to decorate it with. Maybe—"

"White cake would be fine," Hatori interrupted her suddenly. Any more of her suggestions and his stomach would begin to protest that he wasn't eating anything. He looked to the stove. Liquid was spewing over the sides of the pot, burning crisp against his stovetop. "Should you stir the rice?"

"Nyeh!" Tohru turned around to stir the pot it before quickly putting the lid on. The water was boiling. She turned the heat down some. In the conversation she'd forgotten about cooking altogether. "I can make Hatori-san his cake! I'm so happy he asked!" she said after her minor clumsy-cooking incident. She was too eager to bake! It would be just like back at Shigure's…

Hatori was glad, in a way.

"Hatori-san," Tohru said as she checked the omelette. It seemed bare. "Yesterday you told me that your house was stocked. Um, well, there wasn't a lot in the fridge and I was wondering if something happened, or maybe Hatori-san and I have different meanings of what a stocked fridge is." She mirrored Hatori as he blinked. "I'm sorry; it's just that I'm new to Hatori-san's kitchen!"

"I suppose that since I don't regularly eat here often, like you said, my idea of 'stocked' is less than what you have in mind. Since you'll be staying here I can tell the main house to add more to the fridge and pantry."

Tohru gave a slight shake of the head. "If it wouldn't be too much, I would like to buy the extra groceries for Hatori-san. Since he eats outside of his home usually I'll be the one cooking, I don't like to impose on other people. Me staying here is enough. And if Hatori-san starts getting more food than usual," she said suddenly squinting as her lips pursed, "wouldn't Akito-sama know and then suspect something?"

Hatori stared. The girl didn't get enough credit for her capabilities. What she said was too true. Akito had a strong tendency of possessiveness, and he often questioned his Zodiac about their habits and such. If changes were made to his normally-consistent activities and preferences Akito would for sure suspect something. "I see your point, Honda-san," Hatori said as he went to take a seat at the table now. "However I disagree that you should use your own money to pay for extra groceries. You should know by now that money to the Sohmas is no object. I can send money with you to pay for groceries you may need or like."

Tohru couldn't help but gasp. "Really, Hatori-san? I couldn't! That's too much! I—"

Hatori cleared his throat, letting his well-known stern look penetrate her. "Honda-san."

"A-Alright then," she said with her lips pulled back in a quivering smile, revealing her teeth. "Thank you!" She bowed to him before turning to the stove once more. "I can make the cake for Hatori-san tomorrow, if I can buy the ingredients after school today." She flipped the omelette with a spatula she had grabbed from the drawer to her left. It sizzled as she set the spatula down away from the stove. She wasn't sure what kind of cake she should really make. A white cake was too simple, Hatori deserved something better.

Hatori's eyes widened slightly as something hit him. "Honda-san, the main house maids come to clean the house every morning at 8:00am, since they know my schedule calls that I be out of the house by then and it saves them time. You must be out of the house by then as well, heading through the hatch door," he explained to an intrigued Tohru as she smiled at his words, "I apologize for saying this, I don't mean to send you away so early."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh, no! It's fine Hatori-san!" She went to peek at the rice. It was nearly done cooking; the time had flown by, especially with Hatori's hardly-used gas stove. She turned the heat to lower temperature as she went to the fridge and pulled out the raspberry juice. She poured the cold red-pink juice it into two transparent glasses and set them at the table along with as chopsticks, plates and napkins. "I'm truly grateful for everything Hatori-san has done for me. I feel so lucky that someone is watching out for me."

Hatori held his hands at his lap as she turned the stove off. He stared at the spot ahead of him, listening. He couldn't see anything out of his left peripheral vision, but the sounds of the omelette gently slapping against a plate and then rolled and sliced with a knife reminded him of things. It reminded him of how quiet it was around here, and how it had once been. He was reminded of his fiancé. The scent, familiar now, struck him to be tamagoyaki [1]. Kana would have made it often for breakfast. He listened to the sound of a spoon edge hitting the plate; the rice was next. The private doctor winced as a plate was suddenly set in front of him, again the same as yesterday.

Tohru was smiling as she took her seat at the table with her own plate of tamagoyaki and rice. "I served it western style since Hatori-san likes it that way," she said as she looked to him. She took a bite of her own meal, chewing quickly. She was hungry. She would peek at Hatori every so often to make sure everything was okay, and then question him if he needed anything else. It seemed, like yesterday, he was enjoying the meal. She was glad.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Hatori finished the meal with Tohru, finding himself full much earlier than usual. The time had passed smoothly, and by now he was watching Tohru finish the dishes in the sink. She had refused to let him help, insisting that she was the guest. He had replied with the complaint that he was the host, and the battle had never ended until Hatori stepped aside from the persistent girl. Hatori went to his bedroom and grabbed his wallet for the day, opening it. How much did groceries cost? He felt horrible to admit that he had never bought any in his life. He had gone with Ayame and Shigure to the store when they were young, but they had only bought sweets. Groceries nowadays must cost much more, he was sure.

Tohru placed her lunch in her bag for the day, smiling quietly to herself. Her bento had two scotch eggs, fried rice and a simple salad with radish grated over top. She had found oil and vinegar in Hatori's cupboard to use as dressing. Tomorrow she would have more variety; she was eager to head to the grocery store after school. Tohru suddenly jumped and turned around as she realized Hatori's presence, a hand over her chest. He had cleared his throat and now held her full attention, yet her gaze drifted to his larger hands.

"Here is the money for groceries," he said as he handed her bills of Yen casually. "Is this enough?"

Tohru's eyes widened at the paper now in her hands. "Eh!" she exclaimed as she mentally counted the amount. "Does H-Hatori-san mean to give me this much?" She bit her lip. "25,000¥?" [2]

"Is it not enough?" he asked in a monotone voice, slightly confused.

"No!" she said quickly. "It's a lot of money for groceries going towards feeding only two people…" She would have money left over! She couldn't imagine spending it all, especially since none of it was hers!

"Then Honda-san should be able to buy what she needs," Hatori told her as he looked to the clock. They were beginning to run out of casual time. "It's about time that I prepare to leave for work," he said as he disregarded her continuous astonishment.

Tohru nodded as she put the money in her bag with the bento and school things, following the owner of the house to the hallway closet. She was going to be very careful with the money. She knew she would forget about it during the day. Right now she had more important things to worry about, which included leaving Hatori's home!

Tohru watched, beginning to feel anxious as he began exposing the hatch door underneath the blankets he was laying aside. Once the hatch door was visible and accessible, Tohru set her bag down and reached for the golden ring of the door. Its hinges creaked as she opened it**. **She attached the ring to a hook screwed underneath the bottom shelf.

"I apologize," Hatori told her. "It's not the ideal way to travel, however it's a way. At this point I am not willing to put anything in danger, including you, Honda-san." He reached to the top shelf, pushed aside a few unused pillows, and pulled out a small metal flashlight. "Keep this in your bag. I advise you to pick up an extra pair of batteries at the store and keep them in your bag just in case."

Tohru took the flashlight gingerly in her hands. She pressed her thumb on the black rubber button, clicking the light on. She knelt down beside the opened door, slinging her bag over her shoulders. She pointed the light to where she would go, quickly returning to the habit of chewing her lip. This would be a strange way to get out of the house. A wooden ladder descended down the side. It looked old yet sturdy. From the looks of it, the distance from where she was to the ground was only five feet deep; Tohru stood 5"2. She would have to make sure her head didn't touch. She slid herself feet first into the entrance, holding onto the ladder as she climbed down. One foot first, and then the other… Once her feet touched the concrete floor she looked up quickly with wide eyes. What was she supposed to do now? Hatori was looking down at her with green eyes. His calming gaze seemed to bring down Tohru's own nervousness.

"Follow the tunnel to the end, go up the ladder and push the hatch up. I will have the door connecting to the house open at 7:00pm." He frowned. "When you get to the other side of the tunnel, tell me when you have the exit open."

Tohru gave a shaky sigh. _Listen to Hatori-san,_ she told herself. _He's done this before, I'm sure he knows exactly what to do._ _Of course he does! I won't turn back on him now!_ "Alright… Hatori-san doesn't need to worry!" She turned, excited, and began walking through the tunnel. Her flashlight pointed in every direction as she went through the ancient-looking passage way. The walls were uneven concrete. She could have gotten hurt if she only stood to her full height, she could only imagine what it had been like for Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. She was fascinated by the whole place, it was—

Tohru gave a sudden, sharp scream.

"Honda-san!" Hatori exclaimed. He was knelt beside the entrance now himself, leaning further. "Is everything alright?" Nothing came for a few moments and he began to worry. Could he still maneuver through the tunnel? He couldn't remember the last time he had been down there; possibly after a party Shigure had dragged him off to. Finally a sound came echoing from the tunnel. _Giggling…?_

Tohru Honda had begun giggling. "I never knew Ayame-san, Shigure-san and Hatori-san were such artists!" To her right on a smoothed part of the concrete walls was a large mural of animals. The pictures were bright and well done, she thought, as she looked over the intricate pieces of work. She quickly recognised each animal from the Zodiac. Tiny features from each animal were drawn carefully, and Tohru was amazed at how realistic some of them looked. Others seemed to be a failed attempt, and some were plain average. But Tohru loved them none the less. The most common animals shown on the wall were the snake, dog, and dragon— rather, a seahorse. Tohru looked over the one animal at the lower half of the painting. The dragon had been drawn in its mythical form, and done quite well, too. Fire was blazing out of its mouth, red eyes angry. Another giggle escaped her mouth.

Hatori quickly frowned. He had forgotten about the pictures on the wall. A slight blush came to his cheeks. He thought Shigure had promised to paint over them. However, that wasn't something he was worried about at this time. "Uhm, yes… Is Honda-san at the exit?" he asked, hoping to get her back on track.

Tohru gave a last look at the pictures before stepping away. She would have to look again on her way back into Hatori's house if he had the time. With the last few strides she found herself at the base of the ladder. "I'm here," she called to him.

"Are you able to push the hatch up?" he called. It hadn't been opened for quite a few years.

Tohru put the flashlight in her mouth, lips pressed around it, and climbed up the new ladder, using one hand to hold herself to the ladder and the other free. She put her palm on the flat wooden surface and pushed upwards a few times, grunting. It wasn't budging. She gave a small 'eep' as she pushed harder, using her legs to help. In the shape of a three sided square, slivers of light were suddenly apparent. "I almost have it," she called to Hatori in an excited tone. She gave a last push, roughly flinging the door open to swing against the ground. Tohru shut her eyes and covered her head with her free hand as dirt and grass fell from the gaping hole, having sealed the hatch. "There!"

"Are you alright now, Honda-san?"

Tohru climbed out of the hole, blinking at the sunlight. She stood up and brushed her uniform off, frowning. There was dirt smudges, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a quick brush off that lasted a few minutes… "Yes," she called. "I'll see Hatori-san later, thank you!"

"Have a good day, Honda-san. Be careful," came Hatori's voice from the other side of the tunnel. There was a faint sound of a thump, and then silence.

Tohru looked around. The back sides of houses were faced towards her, only a few windows were visible. Still, she had to be careful that no one saw her. She glanced around. The grass was unkempt behind the houses, and it tickled her legs. Tohru looked down at the hatch door she had come out of just now. She bent over to grab the hatch door and push it closed. It creaked on the rusted hinges, and the top of the hatch had a light coat of green moss over it. Tohru sighed and turned the flashlight off, returning it to her bag.

She blinked. Hatori had said there would be a path… there was none. She was beginning to panic. That had been years ago, of course there would be no path now! Tohru looked left and right before choosing the left. Surely she would find some clue that this was the right way. She walked quickly, making sure to keep as inconspicuous as possible. She found it surprisingly easy. Tohru was used to seeing the flawless, traditional look of the Sohma estate. This was a whole new look. Outside where the residents were, everything looked perfect. Yet where no Sohma stood, it was lonelier, dead and vacant.

Tohru stopped in her tracks. The rows of houses had ended. There was a grey wall past the empty space left, however, just like Hatori had said! Tohru looked both ways since anyone could see her now before darting across the mini-field. She reached the stone wall and looked up at it. It was taller than she was, and trees stood on the other side. She examined the wall. Indeed, there were grooves. With a determined huff she began climbing the wall, praying no one would see her. She reached the top and flung her legs over the side before jumping down. She landed with a yelp, biting her lip.

Tohru had landed on her feet in an odd way, having twisted her ankle some. "Oh, Mom," she said quietly to herself. She sat on the ground for a moment, rolling her ankle with a sigh. "I need to get to school. I can't let this stop me! I need to see Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun!" She stood up quickly, faltering slightly. This wasn't good. She pursued her lips and walked forward, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle. At least she was out of the Sohma's home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The schoolgirl's limp eventually became a regular walk as she came closer and closer to school. She was getting her excitement back now; she would soon be with her friends again! She put on a bright smile as she set foot on the school grounds. She felt like it had been ages since she'd been here. Things seemed so unfamiliar, so foreign. Her emotions died down as she entered the school and made her way to her first class. She had to act normal and things would roll smoothly. If only she wasn't suddenly so worried about saying something she wasn't supposed to! What if, meeting Kyo for the first time again, he hated her? What if Yuki decided that he wouldn't talk to her, that he was too shy today? What if—

"NYAH!" Tohru yelped and spun around as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tohru-chan! What's got you so stressed?" the owner of the hand asked her friend, pulling her into a hug. The known-Yankee gave a smile. "Are you nervous for the test today? You studied, right?" Arisa Uotani let go of the trembling Tohru.

"T-Test? Uhm, w-we had a test?" Tohru stammered.

"Is seems Tohru-chan wasn't aware," came a softened monotone voice. Saki Hanajima, of course she would suspect something. Tohru blinked at her other friend, watching her expressionless face. "Or rather, it seems that she had other things on her mind that out ruled the test in importance. That must have been something very disturbing to make Tohru-chan not study, or even remember. Were your memories perhaps erased like mine?"

Tohru's eyes went wide before she gave a smile, half-heartedly laughing. "W-Well, no, nothing like that! I, uh, must have been sleeping while we were being told! Hana-chan has nothing to worry about!" She gave another forced laugh. "Let's go to class," she urged them.

"Hey," Arisa said suddenly. "What's with the dirt on your clothes? Your family not washing your them?" she said, voice rising slightly as she pounded a fist into her hand. "Just say it, and it'll be done."

"No!" Tohru said quickly, hands up as she shook her head. "I fell on the way to school, um…" She hastily brushed herself off. "Clumsy me, oops!"

Saki stared at Tohru for a moment. "Things are different today," she said, words drawn out. "Your electric signals are strange. As are the Sohmas'. Did something happen?"

"Nope!" Tohru said. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The two friends exchanged glances at each other as Tohru gave another laugh and turned to leave for class.

Tohru came into the classroom and seated herself as usual. She looked around, chewing at her lip as she set her books on the desk. Where were Yuki and Kyo? They were usually at school by now. Had something happened? Were they alright? Had Akito done something else to them? Her worries were soon soothed as she watched the two boys enter. Instead of being overwhelmed with happiness, she paled and felt a rock drop in her stomach.

It was like a switch had been flipped.

Yuki was walking in front of Kyo, a clearly angry expression on his face. Tohru was used to seeing him as calm, collected and casually happy. Today was very different. His purple eyes were dulled; their shine had been diminished completely. Replaced was an unfocused look, as well as rage towards the one behind him. The books in his arms were held firmly against his chest as if they were a barrier between him and the world. She had never seen Yuki act so strange.

Kyo had a look alike Yuki's, but it worried her more. He looked completely outraged and high-strung. His hands at his sides were balled into fists. He didn't carry any books with him. His own red-orange hued eyes were burning with complete rage, fury and something else she couldn't place. His jaw was clenched as he glared at the one in front of him. They each took their seats at opposite ends of the classroom.

Tohru sunk into her seat. Now wasn't the time to say hello and re-introduce herself; Shigure was right. They seemed more violent than she had thought! Tohru felt her shoulders droop, body curving inwardly slightly as they both took their seats at opposite ends of the room, yet in the front row. Tohru kept her eyes on her desk as Arisa and Saki entered the classroom now, both equally calm looking. She waited until the teacher was present and at the board before she looked up, praying the lesson wouldn't be difficult. She wanted to watch Kyo and Yuki. Hopefully they didn't find it creepy of her, she thought suddenly. Maybe she could say she was looking out the window when she was really looking at Yuki. When she would look at Kyo, she could be thinking into space.

Tohru was surprised with the fact she didn't need an excuse. She watched as the teacher stepped closer to Kyo, hands on her hips. She had an almost bored expression. "Sohma Kyo-san, where are your books today?"

Kyo slunk into his seat, body rigid. "I don't have them," he muttered, avoiding eye contact. He crossed his arms.

A few people in the class were talking in hushed whispers now. The teacher gave a sigh. "For this lesson you need your books. I'm sorry, but—"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ too!" Kyo interrupted. "There was a stupid dog that came into the house and took my stuff! When I went after it, my books were all muddy and chewed up! I can't even read them!"

There was a moment of silence before the entire class broke out in laughter. Tohru looked around, feeling sympathy for Kyo. Everyone was either pointing or snapping mocking comments. It seemed Yuki was laughing as well, almost in a rude way. It wasn't normal, she thought to herself again. She watched as Kyo stood up, hands back into fists.

"Shut up! It's true!" The laughter continued before he gave a kick to his desk. "I'm going to beat the crap out of damn Shigure once he's out of his room; who knows what the bastard's doing!"

"Language," the teacher said harshly. "This is more than five times I've heard an inappropriate word come out of your mouth this class. By your age you should know that it is unacceptable, as well as speaking so rudely about your caretaker, I presume."

"It's not my fault that mutts come flocking into the house when he's in a bad mood!" he spat back. "I can call him whatever the hell I want! It's not like he does anything, anyway!"

Tohru couldn't help but visibly wince. From the sound of things, nothing was considered alright anymore. Kyo was never usually this violent towards any teacher, and he (usually) watched when he swore. What bothered her was the fact that he mentioned Shigure was in a bad mood. No one ever knew about Shigure's moods or feelings to say the least. It was interesting that anyone could tell his mood apart for Hatori or Ayame in the first place.

"Out of my classroom," the teacher said sternly, one hand on her hip. Her other arm was stretched out, finger pointing to the door. "To the office at once!"

Kyo glared at her. "I'll leave, but no way in the goddamn world I'm going there!" he spat, racing out the door before she could utter a word. Tohru's jaw had gone slack, apart from her body that held itself rigid.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tohru slipped quietly out of the class, the last person to leave. She clutched her books tightly to her chest, arms wrapping around herself. Indeed there had been a test in that class, and after Kyo had gone, she'd written it as best she could without being distracted on how he was doing. Was he alright? Where had he gone? As for the test, how foolish she was not to have remembered about it! Of course, so much had happened, but she should have focused on school to _some _extent! What would her mom think? She couldn't even imagine! What if she got a bad mark on the test? What if she _failed it?_

She shook her head as she rushed through the hall of students. She couldn't let that worry her too much. _Mom_ _always told me to remember what's important_, she reminded herself sternly. Right now, she promised she would get the Sohmas back. That was very important to her, even if school was also just as significant. Although it was only morning, she felt like she wasn't doing enough to work her way towards the goal of befriending the Sohmas once again. She needed something to get Yuki and Kyo's attention, something she could do to talk with them more first. She'd know them so well just recently, but now she felt as if she knew absolutely nothing. Right now, if she wanted to talk to anyone, it would have to be Yuki since Kyo didn't seem to be around…

She stopped her mental babble, a bright smile on her face. She had thought of something; finally! She could remember the many days that Yuki and she would head out to the secret base. They would begin harvesting what was needed, pick weeds, and water the garden if need be. She could clearly remember all their conversations, everything that they had done there together. She had always felt so at peace there. If only they could do it again, one last time, she would be alright. Coming back to her point, she knew Yuki grew vegetables. She found her excuse to talk to him!

Without another thought Tohru went on her way, quickly brushing past everyone to reach up to where Yuki was. She felt her smile widen as she saw his back, and it stayed that way as she came up behind him and touched her hand on his shoulder. "Yuki-kun!"

Yuki spun around, jumping. He looked terrified, as if someone had touched him with a knife instead of a hand. He looked at her with a squint of confusion, looking her over. He couldn't help the feeling of calmness and reassurance that radiated inside of him as he saw her, stood near her. It was strange, something he was contemplating on thinking about, but he pushed it aside. His face turned back the pleasant one he had been wearing prior. It was the face he wore out of habit, the forced smile that Tohru knew so well. "Hello… Honda-san, is it?" He stepped back a pace from her. "Is there something you need?"

Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. No, she couldn't hold back now! The idea that she was asking him something so personal (in her opinion) seemed almost rude. She knew him, yet she didn't. "Eh," she stammered. "I-I heard Yuki-kun has a garden!" she said quickly.

Yuki blinked at her, unsure of why she was calling him by his first name. "Well," he began before a pause, "I certainly do. Where did you hear that thought?" His smile was slowly dwindling into a line.

She felt herself blush. How could she have not known he would ask that! "Nyeh! I heard— uh, I—Can I have some fruit?" she forced out before looking away from him. She felt so terribly, terribly rude!

Yuki's smile faltered completely now. He'd never been asked about this before, and no one knew about his garden. How did she know? He couldn't help the feeling of calmness and reassurance that he had gotten by standing beside her. It was strange, the way he was feeling. He tried disregarding it, but it continued probing at him from every angle. "I don't usually give anything to anyone, unfortunately. It's a small garden, and I usually take everything I grow back to the house." He stopped talking for a moment, thinking. _This girl…_ "Actually," he muttered before giving a fuller smile, "We don't really cook too often. I think I can spare some."

"That's amazing! Thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed, bowing. Her miniature plan had gone accordingly!

"Is there anything specific you need?"

Tohru's feelings of accomplishment suddenly died. What did she need after all? She couldn't just take whatever he had, and definitely not something of each. She thought to herself for a moment. What was she going to make for dinner from now on? And lunch, and breakfast, as well as snacks? Tohru's mind flickered back to the idea of the cake she planned to make tonight. "Strawberries?" she asked him, now standing upright.

Yuki's smile left once again, and his mouth was open in a small o shape. "S-Strawberries…?" he stammered, looking at her up and down; had he heard her right? There was something that triggered inside of him, something he couldn't place. What was it? He waited for her reply, receiving only a nod. _That fruit suits her,_ Yuki decided inwardly. That strange feeling was nagging at him; still, he refused to pay attention to it. "A-Alright. I can bring you some strawberries. Do you need them any time soon?"

Tohru was back to a glowing smile. Things were moving along nicely, she decided. "If Yuki-kun isn't busy after school, could we get them from his house? I'm baking a cake," she admitted. Would he agree to them being together? She could accomplish so much, if only he opened up, just a bit!

"A cake." Yuki blinked at her, head tilted to the side, still shocked slightly. "Uh... I, um... sure," he told her slowly. That feeling seemed to tell him once more that she was alright, that nothing would happen, that she could be trusted… almost.

* * *

><p>[1] Tamagoyaki is a popular Japanese breakfast dish, a folded omelette with sugar added. I'm tempted to try it… It sounds strange, sugar in an omelette. Then again, people say poutines sound gross, but I like them! *cough* (Canadian here!) ^_^<br>[2] 25,000¥ is equal to roughly $322.20 CAD, $314.30 USD…

_A/N:_ Woo! An update before the 1st of the month! I'm quite surprised, only because my motivation for this story has been dwindling lately ;-; However I'll try not to abandon it, since there are some good parts I've had bumping around in my head for a while and I'm eager to write THOSE at least! School is slowly coming to and end, and when it does, I'll definetly have more time to write, as well as less of those dang distractions! I apologize if you noticed my style had changed slightly throughout the chapter. It took a few tries before I could get going after taking a life-break xD  
>I've had a certain idea rolling around for a while, and it's the idea that this could be a TohruXHatori pairing... what are your thoughts on that? Should I keep it focused on Kyo, Yuki and Tohru? or sneak some Hatori moments in there? I would also appreciate any other input towards the story. Thank you so much for reading, following, reviewing, whatever! Please continue! :)<p>

**_-Makitog_**


	8. Of Strawberries and Secrets

A/N: I'm _**so sorry**_ about my extremely slow chapter rate! However, summer has come and I'm getting on top of writing. Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed and are following Change of Fate, I know I say this a lot, but it means the world! :D A special thank you goes to '_ferret assassin nin_' for reviewing on nearly every chapter. I enjoyed your feedback and how you felt about the words and story, and I'm thankful you had time to review so much! Please enjoy this chapter everyone!  
><em><strong>-Makitog<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 8<br>-Of Strawberries and Secrets-**

Tohru held her school bag against her chest, finding her way through the ocean of students that were leaving the building in a steady current. People brushed shoulders occasionally and she could only imagine how the Sohmas would feel. Tohru reluctantly saw Akito's side of the story; she realized the decision for Kyo and Yuki to be in an all-boys school would have been a better one. Things would be less stressful for them if they didn't have to worry about all the girls and so many people.

_Akito. _The name made the young woman shiver as she emerged from the double doors of the school entrance. The thoughts of him had been prodding at her mind all day. She couldn't help but feel crushed by him in a way. The responsible, obedient and kind Tohru wasn't following his directions. She was going her own way. It was clear what his intentions were, and now Tohru was going against his wishes which would bring more trouble if he found out and then things for Kyo and Yuki would—

_Just relax, have fun! _The soothing voice of Kyoko came into Tohru's mind. She felt her tensed shoulders relax as she walked down the grey concrete steps and to the side of the pavement pad. She stepped onto the unoccupied grass and put her feet together. Tohru was waiting for Yuki, herself now scanning for shining grey hair and purple eyes. Yuki had told her that he would meet her outside after school, and she had been more than excited to get out of class. He must be waiting for more of the crowd to clear, or he might have needed to get something else, or—

"Miss Honda-san?" Yuki stepped out of the crowd to her, giving a smile. He had his own bag over his shoulder, keeping himself a distance of two feet from her. Tohru gave a friendly hello. "I'll walk you to my home. It's not too far, but if you need to rest you can. I'm not sure how far you're used to walking," the rat spirit said politely in a tone he used for acquaintances, Tohru noticed sadly. She couldn't expect him to open up completely, she supposed with a sigh. He turned from her, facing the direction they were to be heading. "Shall we go?" He held a hand, palm up, in the direction of Shigure's.

"Yes!" Tohru exclaimed, going to walk beside him; and so the walk began.

The brunette was ecstatic about going to the dog spirit's house again, she could officially meet Shigure and Kyo… again. During the walk she was reviewing every happy time they'd had all together at the house. She was glad to find she couldn't count on both hands all the times they'd enjoyed themselves, or laughed to the point their stomachs hurt. She smiled as a rather cute memory popped up; the time Shigure stubbed his toe on the baseboards while trying his hardest to dust by using his sock, and Kyo had recommended putting the sock on his hand. That had brought Tohru to tears of laughter, for the duster had been in the closet above the baseboard. It was something that reflected their personalities so clearly as well as showcasing something so stupid, which is why Tohru laughed. There was another time of contentment when Tohru convinced Kyo to help Yuki paint a banner for school. That memory brought a small giggle to her lips. Yuki had spilt black paint all over the floor not too soon after beginning, earning a string of swears from the orange-haired male. Tohru had gone to check on the two and found the black puddle now held two black boys, rolling and fighting. What made Tohru smile was the fact that their attempts at harming each other had been futile; paint was very slippery.

Tohru had a skip in her step now that would be difficult to diminish, and her smile plowed through the slowly darkening atmosphere that came with the greying clouds above. She must have looked as she felt, since Yuki gave the occasional side glance to her as they left the school grounds and went through the streets and rows of houses. She eventually calmed her excited self as the walk progressed. When Tohru looked to Yuki she noticed he walked stiffly, however there was something about him that wouldn't let him close up completely.

"Eh... How were Yuki-kun's classes today?" she asked as they entered the forest part of the walk. Grass had turned into trees and bushes at the side of a gravel road, and the sounds of birds had come into her range of hearing.

Yuki readjusted the strap on his shoulder. "My classes went well. I found the day to be particularly easy," he told her. He looked from side to side as he walked, a hand slipping out from his pocket that hid the pale skin. "Honda-san, I know we have a few classes together but I haven't really noticed you before today. I apologize for that. I'm not usually a person who mingles with others too often."

Tohru's eyes went wide. She held her hands up in innocence, shaking her head. "Ah, no! No, it's alright! My mother always said, 'Trust many, love few! Always paddle your own canoe!'"

Yuki stared at her as he walked the next few paces, mouth open. He swallowed before he looked away back to the gravel. "That certainly applies," he admitted before his eyes went blank. _Trust…_

Tohru bit her lip. What had she said? Something was bothering him now, and she had the faintest idea of the topic. Tohru stepped a pace closer to him, leaving only a foot's difference between them now. Tohru knew most of what Yuki was like, and this wasn't anywhere near how he usually acted. She wanted to know exactly why. "Is there something wrong, Yuki-kun?" she asked gently. "Yuki-kun can tell me anything. I-I mean, I know I j-just met Yuki-kun, but I'm a really trusting person— Nyeh, but you don't know me that well yet, do you?" She stopped talking to frown slightly. She felt as if she had said something like this before…

Yuki was watching her with a beautiful smile, amused at her sudden words. "It's nothing really; thank you, Honda-san. As for you being trusting, I'm sure that you are." He looked away for a moment, staring down at where he was treading. He picked up his feet in a clean walk, finding he was beginning to drag them. Dragging one's feet was sloppy, and he wasn't like that damn cat. "Actually," he began in a softer tone, "I'm very sure of it. As you said, we've only formally introduced ourselves today, but I already feel as if I've known you for a very long time." He kept his purple gaze on the side of the road, not daring to see her reaction. He felt foolish saying such a thing.

Tohru was smiling happily, hands clasped together. "I'm so glad!" she exclaimed. Her heart beat against her ribcage as more excitement ran through her. His words meant more to her than he knew. She didn't make eye contact with him, as he seemed eager to avoid it, but she could see he was thinking deeply about something else— perhaps more on the same topic. She looked directly ahead of her, eyes connecting to the overly-curved dark tree trunk at the side of the road up ahead. "We're almost home," she with a breath.

"Pardon?" Yuki asked with a confused glance, looking over her curiously.

Tohru gave a nervous laugh, her hand at the back of her neck. "Ah-ha-hah-ah… Eh, we must be almost there, aren't we?" she said quickly with a forced smile. She watched as Yuki gave her another side glance before quieting. The rest of the stretch was silent, but Tohru broke it as soon as Shigure's house came into her range of sight. Her eyelids lifted further, a glittering smile on her face. The house had been an amazing sight when she had first began living at Shigure's, but it had soon lost its amazement the longer she resided in it. After the torturous events and leaving, she hadn't realized how comforting it really was. The grey roof, the simple color of the wood, its traditional design and size; everything about the home brought back so much. As Yuki and she came closer, walking up to the front door, Tohru gave a small squeal of anticipation.

"Is everything alright?" Yuki asked as he put his hand on the door, pausing to look at her. He watched as Tohru shook her head with a clearly forced smile and a stuttering 'I'm perfectly fine.'

Tohru gave a huff. She had to think clearer! Yuki was probably thinking she was _worried!_ She gave herself a mental shake, dissembling the forming memories that were probing her head. They blurred in her mind as they sifted back into recollection. Tohru took a quick breath. The memories inside this house were important to her, but she had to focus on what was happening right now. She couldn't let on that she knew them personally very well. After she got everyone back, then she could talk to them about the memories they once shared. She had to be patient; she could vividly imagine her mother telling her to do so. _Good things come in time, Tohru-chan. Just wait._

Yuki opened the door and led Tohru inside, entering the entrance way. "You can leave your bag here at the house before we head out to the garden," he told her simply. "I can take it, if you'd like."

Tohru's eyes widened as she bent down to take her shoes off and place them to the side. Her gaze streaked across the floor. This had not been the way she left it! Traces of mud and dirt from shoes were spread over the floor, and she could make out paw-prints of different sizes. Some were big, heavy and smudged, while others were smaller. The walls had grey scuffs against them and the entire place seemed disorganized. She looked to Yuki, closing her opened mouth quickly before he had time to see her. She held out her bag to him as her legs extended to a stand.

"Um, sorry about the mess," Yuki apologized with a weak smile. It was horrible that she had to see his house in such a state, but the stupid dog refused to have maids come in, surprisingly. And Yuki certainly wasn't up to cleaning. The last time he tried tidying up, the tatami mats had been bleached with white spots. He led Tohru through the familiar hallways on the outside of the house, passing a few closed doors.

Tohru wasn't sure what lay behind them mess-wise; however she felt alright in knowing she was unlikely to find out. Tohru followed the rat spirit into the main living room. Tohru let her mouth hang open once more as she examined the area. Plates and trays, papers both crumpled and flat were strewn across the floor. Dirt and dust seemed to have been sprinkled lightly on the floor, and more of the dirtied paw prints from the entrance way were here too. She stared at the table in the middle of the room close to the ground, eyeing a corner where teeth marks and gouges exposed the lighter wood color throughout.

"This is where we usually stay," he explained, however unnecessary. Tohru listened politely, regaining her kind demeanour as she closed her mouth. "I live with my cousins— as useless as they are," he said in a disgusted tone, eyes narrowing slightly. Yuki stepped over a pile of wrinkled laundry to place her neat bag on a clean patch of table. "The damn orange-haired one isn't home, as you can tell by how quiet it is." It was a blessing, really.

"I'm sure he's not that loud," Tohru said with a small smile, chin tilted down as she folded her hands thoughtfully. "Kyo-kun is your other cousin?" she said, lips spreading wider a few centimetres. Her memories of Kyo were found clear and crisp in her vivid catalogue.

Yuki gave a snort of distaste. His own were clear, but he wished for the opposite. "He's a nuisance, as you saw from this morning's antics. I'm not even sure why he still lives here." Before Tohru could argue he sighed heavily. "And of course, my older cousin lives here. He owns the house. It's just the three of us and my other family live separate. I'm not sure if the mutt is home, he—"

"YES! There we go, just like that!"

Tohru and Yuki both jumped, heads turning towards the sudden wailed exclamation. Shigure's voice rang loud, lightly muffled by closed doors. Tohru peeked around the corner to where Shigure's study would be, staring with a worried expression. "I-Is he alright?"

"Ignore him," Yuki said deadpan. "He's probably—"

"Oh, yes, _yes!_ Oh god, yes!"

Tohru gave Yuki an anxious look, head tilted to the side. "He's probably what?" Yuki had paled, his lips were pursed, and his eyes were narrowed. "Is something the matter? No one's in there, are they? Should we go check on Shi— uh, him?"

Yuki stared at her, completely astonished at how her innocent mind was interpreting his elder cousin's _remarks_. "He's alright, I'm sure… Honda-san shouldn't associate with such filth," he said darkly. "Should we head out to the garden now—?"

"The climax is upon us!" Shigure exclaimed before the sound of something clinking was heard. There was a long, tension-filled silence from the house and inhabitants before the door of the study opened, and out strode a grinning and exhausted looking Shigure Sohma. His navy kimono was half undone, glasses were perched on his nose, and a white teacup in his left hand was being swiveled in the air as he hummed. He stopped in his tracks at seeing Tohru and Yuki, tightening his kimono with his free fingers to show less of the white underneath, head tilting to the side.

A pale-faced Yuki was glaring at him; his purple eyes were a dangerous hue as daggers mentally shot through the dog. "What the hell—"

"Was Shigure-san alright?" Tohru exclaimed, eyes widening. He had sounded strange from behind the doors, but the sound was excited and happy. It didn't made sense to why Yuki didn't acknowledge it as a good thing. She was very glad to see Shigure, and not from a closet this time! Despite his fatigued look and unnatural shock at seeing her, meeting him face to face was happening as she thought it would. Tohru could feel his eyes examining her, his mouth opened ever so slightly. Just in the little time last seeing him, he looked different. Maybe she hadn't noticed from the closet! Was he getting enough rest and nutrition? She could almost say that he was the same, but there was something that had changed in him, just as Yuki and Kyo had. The same darkness in his eyes from the closet-view had stayed alike.

Shigure cleared his throat after a while, snapping Tohru out of her motherly state of mind. "Oh! A-Ah, that _is_ your name, isn't it? Yuki-kun told me, I'm very sorry for intruding and being so impolite to Shigure-san! I should have introduced myself; I'm Tohru Honda, in the same class as Yuki-kun!" She bowed quickly.

"I didn't say his name," Yuki muttered under his breath with a frown and head shake. Maybe he was saying things out loud. He watched as Tohru wrung her hands together, chewing at her lip.

Shigure gave a hearty laugh, snapping to his routine convivial appearance. "Ne, Yuki-kun is forgetful! It's a pleasure to meet you, Tohru-chan! Yes, I am Shigure Sohma, the owner of this brilliant home! I'm not surprised that a girl like you has such a pretty face, I'm very happy to know our Yuki-kun doesn't date men, although it would simply be easier, yes?" He ignored a dangerous warning from Yuki as he raised an eyebrow at the younger one.

Tohru blushed as she usually did when Shigure teased her; but unlike it had been when she first came to the Sohmas, it wasn't such a deep color. "T-Thank you?" she said uneasily.

"You idiot, what the hell were you doing in there? Or do I _want _to know?" Yuki said sharply as he crossed his arms. Living with a pussy was enough, but this dog too? It seemed he got more annoying the more time passed.

Shigure grinned at Yuki's coldness. "_Writing_, of course! After a while of writer's block it's all coming to me, and I'm happy to announce that the climax of the story has been decided and put into action!"

Tohru clasped her hands together in front of her chest, beaming at him. "I'm very happy for Shigure-san, but is he finished yet? Shigure-san looks awfully tired, he must be working harder than ever since I las— Uhm, you write?" she said abruptly, cheeks dusting scarlet.

Yuki seemed to be slowly freezing the room with his glares, ignoring her last small mess-up. "He's fine," he told Tohru. "Don't worry about someone like him. Let's get to the garden and get your… strawberries," he said carefully as he tasted the word on his tongue.

"Strawberries? Yuki-kun has a garden?" Tohru noticed that Shigure seemed to blink at her, his own mouth chewing carefully at the words as if there were hidden flavor inside. He quickly hid anything he was thinking with an expert grin. "Ne, we'll talk later, Yuki-kun! You better be off, it's not nice to keep a girl waiting!" He gave a wave to both of them as Yuki started walking to the doors that led outside.

Tohru bowed once more to Shigure. "N-Nice meeting you!" she stammered before hurrying after him. She stepped out of the house in all the right places, making sure to stay clear of sudden holes in the yard. By the look of it some of the holes were fresh, yet most were a few days old and crumbling in. She walked at an even pace with Yuki as they treaded through towards the end of the yard. She let Yuki lead the familiar way through the trees and underbrush, chewing at her lip once again. "Does Yuki-kun and his family have any pets?" she asked innocently, letting her curiosity voice itself.

Yuki slowed his walking speed slightly, his hand carefully pushing a branch to the side. He stepped onto the faint path that would lead to the garden; the secret base. "What makes you ask that?" he said with a smile at Tohru.

"I don't mean to be rude," Tohru said with a small voice, "but there were paw prints and holes in the back yard. I wasn't sure if there were strays around here, or if you kept any animals." The girl stepped past the held-back branch and to the lightly trodden walk place.

The silver-haired boy strode back to his previous gate, lips pursed in thought. He wasn't entirely sure what to tell her. "We have a few strays that come by, sometimes in the house," he told her with a mental nod. The lie seemed believable enough. "They're mostly dogs; the cats don't come by unless the dogs are gone. I'm not sure why they come, however when anyone's in a bad mood they'll show up—" He stopped himself as soon as he began explaining further. That damn feeling of trusting her wouldn't prove helpful in the long run, he was sure.

Tohru's eyebrows pulled together in a small scowl. If there were so many animals around the house and they only came when someone was in a bad mood that could only mean… "Are Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san eating enough? Are they feeling okay? Is everything alright, are you getting enough sleep and relaxation time? It's very important if you don't want to be sick!" she blubbered out, her hands flailing as she explained such crucial information. They must be lost; rats were harder to spot, but if there were dogs gnawing at their tables, Shigure were probably secretly in ruins for some reason, and the entire count of paw prints of cats could only mean Kyo wasn't happy!

_Kyo-kun…_

"Honda-san," Yuki said, having turned to face her. He held a nervous expression, purple eyes silently pleading even though a small smile was pasted on his lips. "I would rather not say anything else on the subject of the animals coming into our house. We're at the garden now, and the strawberries are just over here." He forced his smile to inflate further as he turned towards the low leafy plants.

Tohru shrunk back. "O-Okay," she said, eyes glancing to the plants. Nothing out here had changed at all, other than the garden's produce had increased. She let her brown gaze land on the bright crimson berries that were to be hers. They looked plump for their small, sweet size and she could only imagine the taste. She watched as Yuki went over to the delicate plants and knelt beside them, a hand going underneath the leaves to expose more of the fruit. "Everything's doing so well…"

"How many does Honda-san need?" he asked breaking into her awe, looking up expectantly.

Tohru gave a dumbfounded blink. "I'm not sure how many I'll need for the cake," she told him honestly. "If it's alright, could I have ten?"

The boy nodded and carefully picked one, running his thumb along the produce gently to wipe particles of dirt off. He stared at it for a moment before looking to Tohru, head tilted with a smile. "Would you like the first one, Honda-san?"

Tohru shone brightly with a smile, stepping towards the kneeling gardener. "Really? I would love to!" She held out her hand and let Yuki drop it into her palm. She held his eyes with his, both smiling. She studied him as his skin brushed hers, their fingers touching. She watched as Yuki's eyes widened slightly, his hand hesitating to pull away. A second passed before he turned away, back to the berries awaiting him. Tohru couldn't help but feel a hint of sadness tug at her. _Yuki-kun_, she thought desperately, _please remember me..._

Tohru took a bite, chewing off all the fruit while holding the green part. She let the leaves drop to the ground, chewing with a smile. "These are delicious," she praised him with a laugh. "They're just as I remember them to be, maybe even better!"

"I don't have anything to put them in," Yuki said suddenly with a frown. He looked around with an anxious look before eyeing Tohru. "Wait— what do you mean?" he asked with a blink.

Tohru gave a nervous laugh, wiping her mouth. "Put them in my shirt!" she said suddenly before blushing. "I-I mean, I can make my shirt into a basket, and we can carry them back to your house like that," she explained as she lifted the edges of her shirt up to create the dip.

Yuki nodded slowly and turned back to picking, choosing each strawberry with care. Tohru knelt down to let him put them in her make-shift basket. "Good idea," he said finally as he put the second one in.

_Pick, drop, pick, drop, pick, drop_… It wasn't long before Tohru had all ten strawberries in her possession. "Thank you, Yuki-kun," she said with a smile and nearly bowing before remembering her package. "These will taste delicious on the cake. I'm sure Ha— my friend will enjoy them," she said with a blush.

"The cake is for your friend?" Yuki said as he stood and brushed his knees off. "That's a very kind gesture. We can head back to the house now."

Tohru and Yuki were walking back the way they came. The idle talk moved things along quickly. Tohru asked about his favorite subjects, colors and hobbies all over again. Again, nothing much had changed. It was a wonderful, saddening truth. The only thing that had changed in his life was her existence. Once at the house Yuki brought Tohru to the kitchen, nearly leading her back to the living room at seeing his elder cousin seated at the table.

"Tohru-chan and my Yuki-kun are back from this mysterious garden!" he said with a grin. He eyes Tohru's basket-shirt. "Alas, these must be the extraordinary strawberries from the secret patch! Would Tohru-chan be so kind as to let me feast on the fruits of such a dedicated gardener, grown from love at the price of his time and energy?"

"Of course, Shig—"

"No," Yuki said in an icy monotone. The conversation ended there, however for only so long. Yuki had taken the strawberries from Tohru and was now putting them in a clear take-home container. "Would you like me to walk you home? Do you live back in the city, or are you out in the country?"

Tohru blinked, eyes widening. She wasn't sure what to say to the question. She couldn't tell him where she was staying, and there was no way she would let him walk her to his family's estate! "Out of town a ways," she said with a near-obnoxious smile. "Yuki-kun doesn't need to walk me, I'm sure I know the way back to town. I need to pick up some groceries and then I, uh, have someone picking me up, really, Yuki-kun doesn't need to go to any trouble for me or see my home, nope!"

Shigure looked at her while taking a sip of coffee from his teacup, smirking lightly. "Tohru-chan doesn't want us to see her home? Why is that?"

Tohru bit her lip. "E-Eh, It's not t-that, I-I, uh—"

"I'm only teasing," Shigure said with a wink that earned him a rough hit to the head from Yuki. He rubbed his head with a whine and complaint of abuse, followed by a lecture of the types.

Yuki handed the plastic container to her. "Are you sure? It's no trouble. There did seem to be some heavy-looking clouds outside when we came over, and I don't think being caught in the rain would be fun."

Tohru sighed quietly, shaking her head. "It's alright. _I'll_ be alright." She smiled and bowed, hair draping forward. Her eyes glanced to the clock, and her lip was under her teeth once again. "Is Kyo-kun going to be home soon if it's planning on raining later?" she asked with a breath. She nearly winced at Yuki's reply that came not seconds after.

"I have no idea, but I hope he gets caught in it and gets deathly sick. If he died, things would be easier on _everyone_."

Tohru swallowed, refraining from complaining to his words. They didn't know she almost knew him completely inside and out. Things wouldn't be easier; it would be harder if Kyo died, harder on _everyone_ even if they didn't think so. A death was a death, and everything about it was horrible. All she could say was, "Nothing would be fixed with him gone, Yuki-kun. When someone dies, it's not happiness that comes after."

When had Yuki become so cold? Tohru turned toward the entrance and blinked. She slipped her shoes on, the container into her bag, and cleared her throat. "Goodbye, Shigure-san and Yuki-kun. Thank you for letting me in as your guest and giving me your strawberries. I appreciate it so much." Without waiting for any of their goodbyes in return, she left the house.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tohru wiped at her eyes one last time, touching her face softly, feeling for the heat to leave when her complexion returned to normal. She was nearing the end of the gravel road and soon she would step onto pavement. She couldn't get the thought of Yuki's harsh voice out of her head.

"_If he died, things would be easier on _everyone._"_

The schoolgirl knew how sour Yuki could be to Kyo, but the way he said those words scared her. Why was Yuki going the extra mile to be so plain mean? She sniffled and stepped onto the sidewalk, sighing heavily as she walked towards the supermarket. On another note, where had Kyo been? He usually made it home earlier, Tohru knew. Was he alright? Had he run away like he once had? Her eyes glanced upwards to the sky. Rolling grey clouds were tumbling sluggishly across the sky, the blue scene decreasing into a darker shade. What would Kyo do if he got caught in the rain? Would he transform? What if someone was to take him in and he changed back?

Tohru Honda stopped as she came upon the sliding doors of the supermarket. Right now wasn't the time to worry, she had groceries to buy. The Sohmas had survived without her before. None of them needed her help anyway…

_The groceries_, she told herself firmly. She could get ingredients for Hatori's home, for her cake, and he would be happy. She could bring a piece to Yuki tomorrow, and send two back home with him for Shigure and Kyo. It was the least she could do after receiving strawberries from them. If Kyo was at school tomorrow too, she had a reason to talk to him! _Yes!_ Tohru thought happily.

Now smiling and hoping her face looked presentable, she entered and went straight to the produce section. Tohru looked over the fruits and vegetables, eyeing and prodding at each before putting them into a basket she picked up from the front. She went at a casual, lingering speed up and down each isle, plucking what she needed off the shelves with minimal hesitation, only making sure she got rock-bottom prices that also let her have quality. She didn't want to spend all the money she had, even though Hatori clearly told her she was able to. Tohru moved through her mental checklist she had prepared earlier for shopping. In no time at all she had her meats, her grains, vegetables and fruits, juices, sauces, powders and milk products as well as anything else she might possibly need. She also decided on some sweets along with the icing, however unhealthy they were. She had the feeling that they would be used some time.

Tohru went up to the cashier to pay, pulling out the bills of yen. The price was high enough, and to her satisfaction she didn't use all Hatori's money. She gave a frown as everything was put into bags. How was she supposed to carry all of this? She took two bags in each hand, sticking out her tongue as she left the supermarket and earning looks from every few people. Tohru's mind fluttered with delightful thoughts of how everyone who ate the cake would like it. She could imagine Hatori's face, trying not to show that he liked it. She could see Shigure exclaiming to the heavens how wonderful it was, see Kyo mutter she could have done better while Yuki complimented simply on the taste and presentation.

Tohru stopped walking as she felt a wet drop roll down her nose. Tilting her head back and looking up at the sky she gasped. It was beginning to rain! She gave a huff and hurried on her way. She couldn't get the groceries wet, nor her school bag, or herself. A little rain never hurt anyone, but Tohru was against the idea of making a mess in Hatori's home.

Tohru was running with the bag handles in the crooks of her elbows by the time the pitter-patter of rain turned into constant taps against herself and the earth. She was almost there; she only had to get over the wall and through the trap door. Hatori would be home, she knew, as she had spent enough time away to let him get home on his own time.

The wall.

Tohru stopped as she came up to it, mouth open. How was she supposed to get her bags _and _herself over, and in the rain too? She wiped her hands on the side of her schoolbag that had been against her body the whole time and began climbing, grunting as she made her way over. Once at the top, and climbed down quickly. It was a much better idea than jumping.

The wet girl gave a smile, rushing through the same path she'd gone on this morning. She could just imagine the feeling of warm, dry pajamas. She opened the hatch door with slippery fingers and hastily went down it. She let out a sudden yelp as her footing on the slippery ladder failed, sending her falling to the ground. She gasped and landed awkwardly on her feet, trying her hardest to keep the bags in her arms from spilling their contents. Hatori didn't need more work; cleaning down here wouldn't lessen any stress at all, either. In her sprawl she felt a pain shoot through her ankle, bringing a hot sensation to the area that earned a small cry. She stood on her good foot, blinking rapidly. Her joint was throbbing, but she was almost there. Without another thought she reached up to close the hatch door and limp to the other side of the tunnel, biting her tongue to keep quiet. What if he wasn't home? What if someone else were there?

Tohru looked up to see a warm, soft man-made light shine down on her. She hadn't even used her flashlight to go through the tunnel, she realized. She blinked to let her eyes adjust before the hazy figure of Hatori appeared. She smiled tiredly. "Hatori-san!"

Hatori looked at her with a frown. "What happened to you?" he asked, drinking in her appearance worriedly. Her brown hair looked nearly black when soaked, she appeared nearly drenched. He reached down for her hand, and in turn got it. He helped her up the ladder and out into the house where she sat on the floor in an exhausted heap— _sat._ "Honda-san, are you alright?"

Tohru smiled meekly. "Yes. I have groceries. They're in the bags." She watched Hatori take them to the kitchen, coming back to close and hide the hatch door before looking to her. She looked over at herself with wide eyes, finally taking her apparel in. "Oh," she said sadly. "I'm sorry, Hatori-san! I'm making such a mess on Hatori-san's floor!" She clumsily got to her feet, flailing a hand to the wall for support, nursing her ankle with a wince. She wasn't surprised when Hatori jumped at the chance of helping her.

"Ankle?" he said, receiving a short nod. He took her other hand and led her to her bedroom. "Change and I'll take a look at it. Don't worry about the groceries or any mess, please."

Tohru chewed at her lip, stripping herself with a shiver once the door closed. She felt horribly useless.


	9. For the Happy Ending

A/N: I swear I would've had this up earlier, but the friend that edits for me and catches grammar and story-line mistakes couldn't edit since her computer was down, and I didn't know until I came back to Canada, (cell service in the US didn't work) so I'm just putting it up with a warning that this was only edited by myself, hah... -sweatdrop- Let me know if there are any substantial errors! I do not own the song "For Fruits Basket" which belongs to Ritsuko Okazaki. If the lyrics are incorrect, please tell me, since I know them from listening to the song and searching up the lyrics. As for the title of this chapter... this is NOT the end!

Also, a huge thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story and myself as an author! I know who you are, there's a lot of you! ^-^ -not a stalker in any way- I feel honored that people are enjoying and continuing to read this, and I promise to continue giving you the best I can in my chapters and stories. That is all~ R&R! _**-Makitog**_

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 9<br>-For the Happy Ending -**

Tohru felt herself shrinking as she changed into the soft pajamas. Humiliation ate at her steadily. Why had she shown herself to be so clumsy and unreliable? Hatori was going past the roles and duties of a host. She had slopped dirty water and mud smudges all over Hatori's floors and the wall, and he told her _not_ to worry about it! She had laundry to do before tomorrow when school would start. _That_ she would do herself. She had time to clean everything up, but she felt as if she had failed everyone. She couldn't even bring groceries home without causing trouble, nor leave Shigure's on a good note. Now she had to make the cake. And she would do it right.

Tohru limped towards her door and opened it with less grace than usual. The light outside her window had dimmed and time was ticking; with her ankle things would take a little longer. As quickly as deemed possible the cold girl went into the bathroom to take a towel from the cupboard and wrap her hair in it. Tohru pinched at her pale cheeks with an internal sigh.

"Honda-san?"

Tohru jumped and spun towards the door where Hatori was standing. She gave a wince, lifting the weight from her right foot while looking innocently up. "Y-Yes, I'm coming. I'm terribly sorry about everything. Hatori-san shouldn't have to look after me like a child."

Hatori only blinked. "I'm not treating you as a child, Honda-san," he corrected her. "I'm merely taking care of my guest, whom is also a friend of my family's even if they don't recognise it. If you would come into the living room I can take a look at your ankle and wrap it."

"What if someone comes in?" Tohru asked in a small voice, eyes widening. "I'm not supposed to be seen!" She stared as Hatori shook his head.

"My doors and windows are locked. You should know I've learnt to keep my home and professional life separate. I have changed the locks to my door as well," he added, t_hanks to that dog and snake. _He watched as she slowly moved, eyebrows pulled into an anxious position, and limped past him with a hanging head.

Tohru seated herself on his couch heavily, letting out a breath of air she'd held till now. The air in the house was humid and stuffy from the rain outside. Hatori seated himself at the other side of the couch. She lifted her leg up for him, resting it on the cushions. She watched as he prodded around with cool fingers, moving her foot forwards and back, side to side and pressing at the swelling area. She let out a small, high-pitched 'ouch' as he pointed her foot and rotated it slightly.

"That position hurts more than normal?" he asked, getting a nod. He opened his bag at his side and took out a tensor, wrapping it snugly. "You have an inverted, possibly grade two ankle sprain. There's already a contusion."

Tohru swallowed thickly as Hatori stood and left the room, only to be back moments later with a dry cloth and ice pack. "No!" she exclaimed, hands help up. "Hatori-san doesn't need to waste his ice on me, and I have things to do tonight. It would be pointless for Hatori-san to put ice on my ankle if I were to be getting up soon," she stated quickly.

Hatori's expression stayed professional. "This wouldn't be wasteful, Honda-san. I would like you to rest and ice it tonight, if that's possible, and take down the swelling and bruising that could easily get worse with further strain," he told her as he knelt down again to place the ice pack on her.

Tohru immediately pulled her knee up and removed the cold object. She turned to sit properly with her feet touching the floor. "Ano, please," she pressed. She held the ice pack out to him, shivering at its temperature. "I have to put my school uniform in the laundry so it's ready for tomorrow, and I need to make the cake!" She forced a smile as she stood, Hatori having taken the pack.

"Honda-san should at least rest if she doesn't want the ice," he told her firmly. "If you want to go to school tomorrow you'll _need_ to rest. I can do the laundry with no problem, and I should have no trouble cleaning everything up."

Tohru looked away chewing her lip. What Hatori said was all too true. "Hatori-san shouldn't do that," she told him. "My things are my responsibility; Hatori-san should worry about himself and doing his own things, not about me." After a moment of silence she looked up at him. "Has Hatori-san ever done laundry?"

"I have," he said with a nod. He set the ice pack on the coffee table and turned to leave the room giving a defeated sigh. "Please be careful when you move around while making the cake."

Tohru smiled as he left around the corner towards the laundry room. She winced as she took a step, having rested it for only a moment had made her feel stiff. With a glare of determination she ignored her ankle's protests and limped into the kitchen. She scanned the cupboards and saw there were no bags; Hatori must have put everything away! She was surprised at that fact. She went to peek inside the cabinets, pulling out ingredients as she examined everything, and then went to the fridge. It looked far better than before now that it was stocked with a diverse, nutritional selection of items. She leaned over to turn the oven on.

Tohru took out a large bowl, taking into account she wanted to share Hatori's cake with other people. It called for doubling the recipe. The young cook poured in her dry ingredients she'd grabbed from the cupboard. She vaguely registered the sound of the washing machine thundering into life as she hummed like she usually did.

After a minute of humming the tune, she let her lips move to sing the song softly. _"I was so happy when you smiled; your smile breaks through the clouds of grey…" _

The girl mixed the powder up before cracking a few eggs perfectly into a dish and then slid them into the bowl, discarding the shells in the garbage with a noticeable amount of effort in walking. _"…far from the sunny days that lie in sleep." _She poured a measured amount of milk into the bowl as well, adding the other liquids and mixing thoroughly. _"Awaiting the patience for the spring, when the flowers will bloom renewed again…"_

"…_knowing there's more beyond the pain of today."_ Tohru poured the cake mix into two circular pans before slipping them into the oven, feeling as if time were moving far too fast. _"Although the scars of yesterday remain…" _She limped through the house to pick up her bag where she left it and pulled out the clear container of strawberries. She slipped back to the kitchen and took a knife, opened the container, and began slicing them thinly.

"…_you can go on living as much as your heart believes."_ Tohru finished slicing each strawberry with care in no time. She picked out the icing from the cupboard above her and set it ready on the cupboard. _"You can't be born again, although you can change."_

By now, having passed the time so quickly with her baking, her voice had quieted significantly to hardly a whisper. Tohru slipped back into the living room and sat on the couch slowly. _"Let's stay together… always."_

Tohru stayed quiet after her song ended. Her fingers entwined together in her lap while she listened to the soft sounds of Hatori moving about the house and cleaning _her mess_. She could hear him with the mop and she nearly jumped up to aid him. She felt further guilt wash over her knowing she would be no help. "Hatori-san?" she called hesitantly. She hated to ask or call him for anything, but she'd heard him wring the mop out, and figured it would be the most convenient time for him to pause.

Hatori stepped into the room and looked to her, wiping his hands with the remaining white corner of a muddy rag. "Is there something you need, Honda-san?"

"I wanted to say thank you," she said to him and bowed her head. "You really didn't have to do all of that." She paused in her thanks to send a small sweet smile his way. "The cake is in the oven, it will be done later tonight. I can ice it after—"

"You should ice _yourself_ and get some rest. I'll put the strawberries you left on the cupboard away. The cake won't be cool until late tonight; I'm not lenient enough to let you stay awake for so long. Letting you bake the cake in the first place was enough."

Tohru blinked as the ice pack was put back in her lap, albeit soggy. She took it with small thanks before lifting her leg up and putting it on. There was no point in arguing, and by now, Tohru felt the tiredness begin to seep in through tiny cracks. "How does Hatori-san know so much about cakes?"

Hatori sat down on the couch giving his own sigh. "I don't. Kana-san used to make them at times and she would tell me simple things that came to mind when making them." He watched as Tohru gave a faint nod. "How did your evening go besides the rain?"

Tohru gave a small wince. "I went to Shigure-san's home with Yuki-kun." She looked away to the window. Rain was still tapping at the glass like fingers drumming on a table. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are different than before, Hatori-san! It bothers me that they don't know anything, but what's worse is how they've changed. Kyo-kun skipped out of school after being sent to the office for swearing so much, and Yuki-kun joined in with the pointing and laughing classmates, when Yuki-kun usually stays quiet about such things! When we were at Shigure-san's and I was about to leave, Yuki-kun was so cold. He clearly said that he wished Kyo-kun would die, and things would be better without him!" She cringed at her knotting stomach. "When I left from Shigure-san's, Kyo-kun wasn't even home yet, and it's raining now." She gave a concentrating frown as her eyes locked onto the gushy ice pack. "And the house was a mess!"

Hatori took in her words and filed them away before he gave her a serious glance, chin tilted down. "Their feelings are still there, Honda-san, and not knowing or understanding what could make them act like that brings out certain actions. I'm assuming that Yuki-kun felt lost not knowing why he felt so comfortable around you. His coldness may only be temporary."

"Comfortable around me?" Tohru asked, not taking her eyes off the condensation she was eyeing as it rolled down the pack. "How did Hatori-san…?"

Hatori turned to leave towards the doorway. Perhaps Tohru was the most determined and strongest one of them all, yet at the same time she was partially-naive enough not to recognise how Yuki's demeanor was when he stood beside her; simply, it yelled out his comfort levels. "I will bring you blankets when I have finished everything."

Tohru gave a tiny sigh before closing her eyes. She was such a horrible person for letting Hatori do as he was. It was no later than when her breathing slowed considerably, she drifted into unconsciousness and complete silence.

However, Tohru's mind was one that worked non-stop with very little 'next-to-none' breaks. She was not settled and couldn't stay asleep for long, which lead the girl to awaken in only a few hours. Her eyes had then opened to darkness while her ears heard nothing. She sat up very slowly and listened again, making sure Hatori was in his room and hopefully asleep as her internal clock told her he should be. The rain had thankfully stopped from what she could hear; however that would mean every sound she made would be easily heard. With a smile her mind registered the feel of warm, soft blankets around her and a pillow tucked under her head as she was still on the couch; of course Hatori wouldn't risk taking her to her room (although the act of giving her blankets _and_ a pillow was far too generous already!).

The slightly-groggy girl pushed the blankets and warm ice pack off herself before standing. Tohru immediately regretted it, slapping a hand to her mouth to cover a whine that came with the sudden pain of her ankle. It had stiffened from lying down for so long. She limped slowly and quietly through the house and towards the kitchen. She couldn't go back to sleep knowing that her cake wasn't finished for morning.

She opened the fridge to take out the strawberries, cool light dimly hitting her. She was thankful to have the icing still on the cupboard, room temperature and pliable. Right beside it were the cake pans. She lightly touched the top with her fingertips and gave a nod that they were cooled. Tohru limped to the corner of the room and turned the kitchen light on before hurrying with her task that couldn't wait any longer.

It was hard for Tohru not to start humming or singing while she cut the top off one of the cake pans and smoothed creamy pale-white icing across the top, knife moving with the slow twist of her wrist. She placed the second cake layer on top before beginning to ice the entire thing, sides and all, while her smile invaded the kitchen while she worked.

Once she had finished decorating the entire cake –and looking at her masterpiece from all angles to make sure everything was perfect– she sluggishly placed everything back to its proper place and went back to her haven on the couch. Tohru felt guilty for being so lazy, but her spot was still warm from where she'd lain. With her hazy head, she decided that it was perfect, and that Hatori, Yuki and Kyo would love the cake.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At this time of night while most people were sleeping, Shigure and Yuki were wide awake. Shigure was reading some thick material at his lap while Yuki flipped through channels on the television; neither of them could sleep. Their minds were not at rest, just Tohru's hadn't been. However, unlike Tohru who had fixed her minor torment, neither could place an answer to a question they had rolling around in their heads.

"Shigure-san?"

"Hmm, still up Yuki-kun? Shouldn't you have gone to bed by now? I don't want to have to wake you up and risk getting my arm gnawed off," Shigure called from the kitchen as he reached for another potato chip from the bag at his side.

Yuki stopped on a cheesy late-night program. His thumb was getting rather tired. "You're up for the same reason as I am. You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Shigure paused in his reading for a moment, letting his lips tug at a smirk while his hand hovered near the bag. "What are you talking about, Yuki-kun? Of course I'm thinking about a _her_, but you too now?"

"You know _who_ I'm talking about," Yuki said harshly, turning to look in the direction of the black haired man. "I don't know how to explain it, but it there's this feeling that comes with her. It feels like I've known her for a long time; something clicked. When she said she liked strawberries today and then came over… I don't know. I'll say I actually feel _safe,_ like I can trust her with almost anything. I've never felt anything around Honda-san before, but today we officially met, and—"

"Yuki-kun's falling in love!" Shigure exclaimed, smiling as he chomped down on another chip. "I'm so happy! The heavens have decided to look down upon you and grant you the wish of love from the most beautiful girl in the world!"

"C'mon, Shigure-san. You've had to have noticed _something._ I can't even place _why_ though," Yuki interrupted sharply, slightly annoyed at his cousin's lack of intelligent response. "I don't believe that I'm the only one. I saw you looking at her today. You had that look on your face."

Shigure leaned back in his chair, head tilted to the side in thought with a light smile. "Alright, I admit it: I too feel as if I've known her, although my feelings towards her are different than yours. We're more of mutual friends, and unlike you, I have little want to get too close to her." The dog spirit had noticed immediately that he felt connected to that girl in a few ways. She could easily be used as a pawn in his games, but that _feeling_ he'd felt clearly told him that he couldn't, that there was some mental barricade he'd put up _himself_ for heaven's sake, as if she were too beautiful and pure to be tampered with. It annoyed him greatly. "I suppose she's like a flower," Shigure mused aloud.

A new voice had entered the conversation. "A what?"

Yuki gave a snort at the sound of that annoying creature, while Shigure grinned like a fool. "Kyonkichi!" The dog spirit exclaimed a string of frivolous greetings before he could be considered coherent. "Yuki-kun had a special female visitor that came today!"

"His period?" Kyo asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion, chucking his bag to the corner of the entrance way and kicking his shoes carelessly to the side before deciding to put them back on; his white socks were at stake.

"You baka neko," Yuki said dangerously, "Shigure means what he says for once: a girl! And you missed her," he said with a slight smirk. "Tohru Honda from our class. She was the only one who didn't laugh at you in school, remember?"

The orange-haired boy gave a snort. "I don't see what's so interesting about an ordinary girl. It's not like she's anyone important." He stomped upstairs, teeth grit together. "I'll see you in the morning."

Shigure gave a dark chuckle as he went back to picking at his chips and licking the salt off his fingers. "You never know, Kyo-kun. You never know."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tohru Honda was dreaming. She was walking through a dark hallway in her bare feet, hands outstretched to feel if there was anything in front of her. The windows on the sides let no light in, leaving her feel helpless. The floorboards creaked louder as she stepped; she could feel something was going to happen; something unknown was planning on scaring her, she just knew it. There would be the odd laugh that echoed from the walls that left her cringing into herself. Then, muffled words of a boy began to make their way to her ears. They called eerily out to her, getting louder and louder before she screamed. Something had punched her from her side, sending her to the ground. She stood up and looked around frantically, yet in the dark there was nothing to be seen. She screamed as another punch came, and another, and another…

"Wake up, please?"

Tohru snapped out of her dream and gasped as her eyes jolted open. Her hands gripped the blankets around her while she looked around anxiously. She only relaxed when she saw the surroundings of Hatori's home. She was safe. Her head and eyes felt heavy from sleep, but once she looked to her side, she felt entirely awake. "M-Momiji-kun!"

The blond boy at the side of the couch gave her a wave. "Hello, there! I'm surprised you know my name, did Ha'ri tell you?" He poked at her cheek as he had done while she slept. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Ha'ri told me not to disturb you, but you looked so cute and I couldn't help myself!"

Tohru sat up, a hand at her head. "You're not supposed to be here, Momiji-kun. What time is it?"

"Oh, it's only 9am, not too late! You know, there's something about you I like and can't put my finger on why." His face scrunched up into one of contemplation, a finger to his bottom lip. "I feel like I know you. Maybe I've seen you in school! What's your name?"

Tohru's eyes widened to saucer proportions as she went to stand, although she'd forgotten about her predicament. She gasped as she put weight on her ankle. She lifted her foot up, frowning. "I'm late for school! Ah, M-Momiji-kun, where is Hatori-san? I need to get my bags, I need to put the cake in containers and—"

Momiji's laugh broke off her panic. "Ha'ri went to give Akito-sama some medicine, but he'll be right back. Ha'ri told me to come and look after you! So, what's your name?"

Tohru bowed, blushing. "I'm Tohru Honda. Why is Momiji-kun not at school?"

Momiji smiled with his hands behind his back. "Well, Ha'ri said I could stay home from it because I needed to look after someone secret for him. Don't worry, I won't tell! I already know why you're here." He turned and went to walk towards the window, lifting the curtain up to peek out. "It must be hard for Tohru-chan and Ha'ri."

Tohru's jaw dropped as he spoke, her heart lifting. "Momiji-kun _knows_?" she exclaimed before smiling. "How?" she asked, standing up and limping towards him. "So right now, I could give you a hug and you wouldn't mind?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Momiji gave another laugh as he turned around. "Well, I guess Ha'ri told you about _that_ then, or was it an accident like with Kana-chan? Did you end up hugging him? Oh, do you know about her yet?" He skipped towards the hallway and was gone for a moment before he returned with a picture frame. He held it out to her. "This is Kana-chan: she was Ha'ri's fiancée once. Akito-sama didn't like it that they were going to be married, so in the end…" he trailed off. He relaxed his outstretched arms before sighing. "I feel like I've told you this, Tohru-chan."

Tohru's heart stopped as she listened to Momiji's small babblings. Her own voice was small and nearly silent when she spoke. "I-I, um, Momiji-kun you have, but—" _I know all of this,_ she said internally.

"Oh well, I couldn't have," he said with a shrug. "You're not nearly as old as Kana-chan was, not that she was old, but you _are _pretty young for Ha'ri. As long as he's happy though, that's okay!" He tossed a fist into the air above him.

"Wyahh!" Tohru shook her head quickly, flailing her hands in their trademark style. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "I-I'm n-not, Ha-hat-tori… Hatori-san isn't—"

"Momiji-kun, what are you talking to Honda-san about?" Hatori said sternly as he walked into the living room. He looked the two of them over before frowning at the picture frame and taking it away from the boy.

Momiji gave a childish whine. "Ha'ri, you don't need to be embarrassed! It's alright; I know that you two are secret lovers!"

Hatori deadpanned and turned, immediately making a move and lighting up a much-needed cigarette he pulled from his breast pocket. There was silence as a wisp of smoke rose into the air for a moment before he spoke, which made Tohru worry. "That's not the case, Momiji-kun. She delivers me supplies, she got injured while she was working, and I would like to keep this down low. I told you not to let her leave the home, which was your only instruction."

The injured girl nodded slowly. Right; that was to be their cover if anyone found out. Hatori must have trusted Momiji enough to have him look after her. She was lightly touched that Hatori had gotten someone to look after her while she slept, although she felt horrible that she wasn't at school right now. She could have— "Hatori-san, did you have a piece of cake?"

Hatori turned around and looked at her with a blink. "No, I thought you needed to finish it." He left the room to walk into the kitchen, staring at the decorated cake on the cupboard. The white cake looked absolutely delicious. The two-layer creation looked flawless. Pink icing rimmed the top in small peaks, while small pink butter cream roses were around the base. A lighter shade of baby pink latticework went around the sides. The top of the cake had columns of sliced strawberries with an inch of white between each column. Hatori's eyebrows rose.

Momiji had come to stand beside Hatori and peek at the cake. "Tohru-chan, that looks delicious! Can I have some please? There are… strawberries on them." He stopped his words and frowned. "I think you like strawberries, don't you?"

Hatori looked towards Tohru who was now limping towards the kitchen. She went to the kitchen counter and knelt down, opening cupboards to look for empty containers. She was actually quite surprised to see a stack of different sized containers, never been used, all ready for the taking. Tohru then grabbed a knife from the knife block, carefully placing it on top of the cake. She sliced down the center slowly. "I do," she said with a smile. "They were mom's favorite, too. The strawberries are from Yuki-kun's garden. After Yuki-kun and the Sohmas forgot about me, it made me sad to know that Yuki-kun forgot that I like strawberries so much. It's too bad that Yuki-kun doesn't remember that these strawberries," –her free hand hovered over the cake as she pointed– "were the same ones we grew together."

Momiji frowned as he went to sit at the table, examining her skillful hands as they cut through the moist cake. "Huh? You know Yuki-kun? Do you know anyone else? And he… forgot?" His face fell as a frown went to his pink lips. "Ha'ri, there's something you're not telling me!"

Hatori stepped towards the corner of the kitchen as he blew out a quick stream of grey smoke. When had the girl finished the cake? It was a puzzle. He looked over Tohru who snapped the lids onto the three containers in front of her; two pieces on plates were left exposed, while the rest of the cake sat untouched. She looked at him from the side, a hand pushing a plate towards him. "I know it's not a healthy morning food, but it's special, and I hope it's alright," she told him quietly before turning and taking the other plate to the rabbit spirit. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to answer his protests.

Momiji took the cake and fork offered and took the fork, pointing it at Hatori. "Ha'ri, c'mon! I'm not stupid and Tohru-chan looks worried now, so what happened? She just can't be someone who brings you supplies if she made a cake last night and knows about the curse!" His voice faltered to silence as he took a bite of the cake on his plate. He chewed slowly, tongue rolling over the spongy-goodness before swallowing. He narrowed his eyes before taking another bite and doing the same. "Tohru-chan, I've had some of your food before, haven't I?"

Hatori gave a cough. He could see it was no use in keeping it from him. He trusted Momiji quite a lot, and he knew if he ceased to tell the boy anything he would be talking about it for a while. Roots would spread from there, and soon a vicious storm would unravel. "Momiji-kun, you need to listen to me very carefully, and you must not tell anyone what you know; especially Akito-sama, or Hatsaharu-kun. As our theoretical god, Akito-sama often knows when we lie, and secrets are not the easiest to keep from him once he tastes what we're hiding underneath. As for Hatsaharu-kun he's known to gossip."

"Alright, I promise to keep quiet!" Momiji said with a nod, looking between the two with pleading brown eyes, wanting to know why his older cousin and the girl had taken such drastic measures to keep things quiet. He brought his hand up to his lips and zipped them for emphasis.

Tohru held her hands together, looking down. _If Hatori-san says it's alright…_ She took a breath. She wasn't sure how he would respond, or how she would word things in the first place. What if he didn't believe her, or freaked out? "Well, Akito-sama asked to see me a few days ago, and he was going to erase my memories of the Sohmas." There was very little reaction from the rabbit. "But instead he erased everyone else's, but they all still have their feelings, and if you were to ask him if what I'm saying is true he would say it was." She shook her head and held her hands up. "But don't do that! Ah, now that that happened, everyone has changed; mostly Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, and I want to get everyone's memories back somehow, I'm sure they're in there somewhere. Hatori-san told me it could be possible. I don't like seeing Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun unhappy, and I feel empty without them. I just need to hurry and get them back, I-I miss everyone so much, and I don't like taking up Hatori-san's time and—"

Another cough from Hatori cut the girl off. Momiji was grinning from ear to ear, looking at her with a peculiar expression. "Actually," he said carefully, "I think I just might believe that. Beside you I feel like we're good friends already and I'm happy when I'm with you." He seemed to be struggling with the feelings himself while he chewed at the last piece of food. "And don't worry, I don't talk to Akito-sama all that much." He pursed his lips while he hung his head, twirling his fork in a pile of crumbs. "Tohru-chan, I don't want to tell anyone, but lately there's a space inside me, just like when…"

"Like when your mother forgot about you?" Tohru finished his sentence quietly, brown meeting brown. She watched while Momiji's eyes widened, his small smile evaporated, and he went silent. "I'm sure she felt like that too, even if she didn't realize it. A big part of her life, even though it was hurting her, was gone. Without that part inside you, you feel like you're not all there; I'm sure that's how she felt, Momiji-kun. As for Momo, she might not know what it's like to have known you, but someday she might realize who you are, just like what I'm trying to do right now. And when they realize who you are, especially on their own, things won't hurt as much. In the end, they won't be so scared or confused anymore."

Momiji was back to smiling, albeit sadly. He was astonished to hear her speak like that. "Tohru-chan must be telling _some_ truth, even if it's a weird truth," he said at last.

Hatori had moved to sit at the table. His cake was half finished. The man wasn't into sweets; however, the cake pleased his palate. "I'm stressing the fact that you shouldn't know any of this for safety's sake. What do you think would happen if we went and told everyone this? Akito-sama would have me erase Honda-san's memories, as well as what we've just talked about. All Honda-san's work, even if it seems like she hasn't done much, will have gone to waste and no one would get their happy ending."

Momiji nodded before giving a laugh. "It's strange to hear you talk like an optimist, Ha'ri," Momiji stated matter-of-factly. "I promise I won't, your words are safe with me! Now I see why she's your super secret friend." He watched as Tohru relaxed, having unknowingly tensed up a great amount, while Hatori simply placed his cigarette between his lips again. "This is for Tohru-chan and from the sound of it everyone else! I won't tell a soul!" He stood up with a grin. "I'll try to remember things, Tohru-chan, for the sake of the happy ending!"

Tohru stood up and took both male's plates, limping to place them in the sink. She was tempted to wash them before school, but she refrained. "Thank you. I hope Momiji-kun understands everything just a little bit." She left the kitchen as fast as her legs could carry her towards the laundry room. She opened the dryer and peeked in, frowning at the sight of the back of the machine. _Where did Hatori-san put my school uniform?_ She closed the door and continued searching the room before moving to her own, relieved when she found it lay on her bed. Tohru picked it up and began changing.

"Is she going to school?" Momiji asked, hearing her rustlings.

Hatori ignored the boy for a moment, quick to stand and head to knock at her door. "Honda-san won't be able to go through the hatch and pathway. I apologize but I can't allow her to do so with her ankle."

Tohru came out of her room in moments, looking up at him with wide eyes. "How am I supposed to go to school?" she asked worriedly. "I need to send over the cake to Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san! I'm missing classes, and I promised mom I would finish school!"

"Missing an hour of school won't stop Honda-san from finishing school."

"I need to get to school. Hatori-san, the cake is important, too," she told him quietly.

Hatori gave a sigh and shook his head, turning around to walk back to the kitchen. Only Momiji saw the small smile at her determination. _That's the Tohru we know._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Momiji was bouncing in the back seat next to Tohru while Hatori drove silently. The young rabbit spirit was asking many questions to Tohru, who answered them as simply as she could. The ride to school wasn't long, but long enough to play twenty questions it seemed. Hatori and Momiji had helped Tohru out to Hatori's car, having her dressed in a white hospital gown over her clothing. No one questioned the Sohma doctor often, however if they did, Hatori had his cover-ups. Momiji turned towards her, smiling. "So did you ever see Ha'ri's form then?" he asked, grinning. He ignored a sigh from the front.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's the dragon, but he's a tiny seahorse." She could still remember seeing the small animal. Hatori was so strong, although his small form seemed so helpless. It seemed to balance him out as well as secretly show how there was another side to him apart from his professional and darker demeanor. "Momiji-kun was getting hot drinks for all of us when I saw his animal."

Momiji gave an agreeing statement before putting his finger to his lip once again, thinking as he bowed his head. "When I remembered you, did I ever tell you any secrets?" he asked before bouncing again with a laugh. "Were they any good?"

Tohru looked to her lap while refolding the bleach white hospital gown once again. The ever-present smile appeared to be saddened while her hands worked. "Momiji-kun did tell me a secret once," she said before going quiet. She could remember it clearly, and it was one of the more 'calm' times spent with the German boy. The scene with all their words was fresh enough for her to remember to the point where she could have recited their conversation. However, Tohru chose –as she had with most of her answers in the game– to keep a short response. "Momiji-kun told me that he never wanted to forget about his mother in the first place. What Momiji-kun wanted was for her to hold on, but he thought it was selfish of him to think that." Tohru examined Momiji with a lighter smile. He had frozen where he was, his eyes looking into hers. "He also told me that he cherishes his memories, and never wants to forget them, even the ones he sometimes wants to."

Momiji gave a little laugh. "Well, I guess that one doesn't work anymore if all of this is true. Which I think it is, really!" he told her as he returned to his bubbly self. He looked out the window as Hatori pulled in closer to the school. What he'd said to Tohru back in his papa's building was true, yet he remembered nothing of it. He never tells anyone things like that, not even to Hatsaharu, and yet the girl knew. Momiji smiled wide and waved a hand as Tohru stepped out of the car and thanked Hatori.

"Call me on my cell phone if there's anything you need. I will come pick you up from school after Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun have gone home to avoid them seeing me. I shouldn't be too busy today," Hatori explained quietly. He got confirmation from Tohru before she turned and limped towards the school entrance.

"Ha'ri, do you really think I could remember her? She's so nice." Momiji looked out the window as the car rolled forward. He had little desire to go to school himself right now, and was glad that Hatori hadn't kicked him out.

The doctor made no expression of how he saw things beside his words, which to Momiji told more than an expression could hold for the man; expressions weren't one of Hatori's strong assets. "With someone like her who left such an impression on all of us, I believe it would be hard not to start noticing things."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tohru readjusted the bag on her shoulder as she went through the hallways. The ride from Hatori had helped out so much, she was so thankful for him! The morning had definitely been a stressful, hectic one and she was glad to be at school where there was normalcy. Tohru made a beeline to her current classroom, apologizing and explaining her situation: she hurt her ankle and had to find a ride to school. None of it was a lie. She seated herself in her usual spot and pulled out books from her bag. The class went smoothly besides getting glances from her two best friends every so often.

When the bell rang Tohru was bombarded by the same people who had given her glances. Arisa was in her face as she talked. "How'd you hurt your ankle? I knew you were doing too much, I'm going over to your grandfather's right now and demanding he give you some time off or something, make you do less! And that job of yours? I think you better quit if it's taking a toll on your health; dammit if this happened at their company they're paying for it!"

The dark-haired girl beside them was oddly quiet during the blonde's small explosion. She looked towards Yuki Sohma who busied himself at his locker. His electric signals had changed from the other day, as well as Tohru's. She watched Tohru and Arisa talk before blinking softly. "Where is Sohma Kyo-kun?"

Tohru looked at Saki with an open mouth before bowing. "That reminds me, I'm really sorry, but I need to do something! I'll be right back and we can talk for a while before our next class." Tohru turned around and left their sides with a wave.

Arisa crossed her arms and looked to the electric wave girl, her lips in a frown. "She didn't even tell us how she hurt herself. I wonder if something's wrong. I mean, you gotta admit that she's acting like someone's pulled her strings, controlling her or something. I just hope she tells us soon."

Saki nodded, having enjoyed their small chat, even if she had stayed silent. If she wanted to protect Tohru, right now letting her be was the best thing to do. "Only time will tell. There is something to be remembered, and only then will there be… a happy ending." _Yes_, she thought, _those words fit perfectly_.

Yuki looked over Tohru with a small smile. "Hello, Honda-san. What happened to your ankle?" He wouldn't show it outwardly, but as she came over he was glad in a sense that she was taking time to see him. He was also wondering about her ankle, had she hurt it on the way home yesterday? _I knew I should have walked with her. _He watched her open her bag and pull out three transparent containers. Inside each were a perfectly cut piece of delicious looking cake. "Is that the cake you made with the strawberries?"

Tohru smiled at Yuki, pretending she hadn't heard the ankle comment. She was glad to see he seemed to be in a better mood than last night when she left. "It is. These pieces are for Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san. I thought you would like some, since I used the strawberries from your garden. Is Kyo-kun here?" She looked around where he usually was between classes, feeling her heart sink at the nonexistent cat. When would she see him?

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this," Yuki said as he took the containers she handed to him. He set them in his locker before crossing his arms. "Honda-san, you don't need to worry about… about him." He dismissed the part in his brain that wanted to bash the feline's name. "I would also like to apologize for last night. I clearly upset you, and I never wanted to do that. You were a guest and someone I happen to like, so my actions were out of place. I'm very sorry Honda-san."

Tohru blinked at him, smiling softly. "Thank you, Yuki-kun. I hope that you and Kyo-kun, wherever he is, don't fight as much later on. Maybe you could even get along some day."

Yuki held back a scoff. _As if that would happen, baka neko. _"Kyo-kun is gone, by the way," he told her as he calmed himself at the sight of the girl. "He left this morning to see Shishou at the dojo. He's heading off on a trip for a while, so he'll be gone from school that time. It'll only be Shigure-san and I at the house; perhaps… perhaps you could come over again some time." He smiled, watching her eyes widen.

Tohru's face went blank besides her eyes. Kyo was leaving? She wouldn't get to see him; she wouldn't get to talk to him! She chewed at her bottom lip and shook her head. "Thank you Yuki-kun, I will. W-When is Kyo-kun leaving? I really wanted to meet him, and give him his cake. Would Kazuma-sensai let me see him?" She needed to see him.

Yuki looked at her with a sigh. "He's leaving right after school, since Shishou wanted him to stay until then, but he skipped anyway. Honda-san, how do you know who Kazuma-sensai is?"

"I, eh, heard about him from a good friend that thinks highly of him. I'll talk to you later, Yuki-kun. Do you think I could have his piece of cake to bring to Kyo-kun myself?" she asked, smiling as Yuki gave it back with a nod. "Thank you for everything, Yuki-kun!" She turned and put the container back in her bag before limping off towards the student phone, eyebrows pulled together in worry. She needed to see Kyo-kun before he left and nothing would stop her. She would try to get him to remember her at all costs.


	10. The Cat

My reasons for slow/nearly non-existent updates are posted on my profile- I have such updates there. I shall warn you that this chapter isn't written as well as I'd like it to be, and the last bit of it was written with a pounding, angry migraine. So I think it's pretty good given the circumstances... Thank you for reading, please favourite, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^_^  
><strong><em>-Makitog<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Change of Fate: Chapter 10<strong>  
><strong>-The Cat-<strong>

Tohru walked through the hallway towards the student phone at the end, her pace brisk and rather lopsided. She lifted the receiver and dialed the number that Hatori had left; he'd written it on a slip of paper which she pocketed for safety. All she had been looking forward to was seeing the rat and mouse, and only half the goal was completed. She felt like a bad child to be calling him for the reason of only seeing a friend, but when she categorized everything in her mind in a list of importance, she soon out-reasoned what would be logic. She chewed at her lip while listening to the dial tones. A click came to Tohru's ear and before Hatori could complete a syllable she began blurting out her situation. "Kyo-kun is leaving for a trip and he won't be back for a long time and I have to see him, I need to know he's alright and I have to make him remember me before everyone else does and I have to see if he's happy—"

On the other end Tohru couldn't see Hatori holding the phone away from his head, attempting to make sense of her babblings that came with being Tohru. What on earth did she need from him from hearing that? "Honda-san, why are you calling?"

"Oh!" Tohru stopped talking for a moment as she let her shoulders hunch into a regular position, having tensed. She felt her cheeks pinking at his confusion. "I-I would like Hatori-san to drive me to see Kyo-kun," she said in a quiet voice, "If it wouldn't be a problem, of course. I don't want to be trouble for Hatori-san, that would be rude and inconsiderate and— oh, everything Hatori-san has done for me must be—!"

"Be at the front doors in ten minutes," Hatori interrupted calmly as he stood up from his seat. He heard a gasp from Tohru and her many thanks. "You haven't been an inconvenience to me, Honda-san. Look at everything that's happened and in such a short amount of time as well. I wouldn't be helping you if I was terribly busy," he admitted to her. "And I would not be keeping you at my home if I believed that all that you're doing is pointless," the dragon spirit added having imagined her next line. Tohru was an easy person to predict when it came to situations such as asking and negotiating things, yet he found her to be a surprising person at the same time. She never failed to stun anyone with her actions, never failed to impress the unimpressable.

Tohru smiled softly to herself as she coiled her finger around the loops in the phone cord. "Thank you, Hatori-san. I'll be ready." The girl waited for him to say goodbye and she returned his words before hanging up. She let out the heavy air in her lungs before turning on the spot and going to her locker to retrieve her things, the precious cake piece awaiting its first bite.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Tohru hopped into the front seat of the sleek black car, holding her bag on her lap while the other hand pulled the seat belt across her. Tohru didn't have to look back to know Momiji wasn't with the older male, for his peppy voice would have announced its presence already. She found herself lightly saddened at the silence that usually came with Hatori, although she couldn't help but enjoy it as well. "Thank you again Hatori-san." Within moments the car pulled forward and merged into light streams of traffic. It was still morning, though most people had gone to work or school. It was helpful to be smooth on the roads with less stopping and lane changing. Tohru couldn't help but marvel at how Hatori drove. Her own mother had driven rather recklessly from afar, but when Tohru had been in the car she drove as safely as possible without being 'too boring' she remembered. She could still hear her mother's small complaints. _Driving slow isn't fun, even if it _is_ the safest thing to do. But promise me, Tohru-chan, that you will be a safe driver when the time comes, _her mother had said. Hatori drove in a happy medium. He drove swiftly and safely. "You didn't bring Momiji-kun?" she finally asked in hopes to make simple conversation.

Hatori gave her a side glance and nodded, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "I told him that it would be best to stay back at my place to keep things on the low key while I'm out. He's told to inform anyone who asks that I am out to see an irritating, supposedly-ill Ayame." He signaled right and turned the corner to a less populated street, driving down it quicker than the last. Cars and delivery trucks passed them every few six seconds.

Tohru looked out her window, watching the buildings they passed. She felt like she'd suddenly caused more confusion for Hatori; it worried her: what if he got caught driving her around and taking care of her? She didn't even want to think of what Akito's course of action would be. "I suppose that sounds believable enough," Tohru said slowly as if unsure of her words. "At least you won't be gone too long, right Hatori-san?" The dojo wasn't too far from Shigure's house, a good twenty minute walk Tohru knew. Driving made things faster, she was glad Hatori had offered her rides and his number in the first place. She eyed the trees that began popping up around the thinning city life.

Hatori's speed increased as the road signs allowed him to. "The drive there is short, however if you're going to see Kyo-kun you will need a ride back. I'm sure you'll spend some time there. I can go back to my office for a while then return to pick you up."

Tohru gave a frown while he spoke. That sounded like too much going back-and-forth, really it did. She felt touched to be accommodated like she was being, but guilty all the rest. Gas cost a lot, and could the busy doctor afford to leave again? "I think I'm alright to walk back to school," Tohru told him as she looked to her lap shamefully. _Ah, school! I need to worry about school still! Oh, mom, I'm so sorry! _

Hatori could feel her aura darkening, see her shoulders slumping. "I'll call the school and tell them you weren't feeling well, which I'm sure is an appropriate excuse from class. I'll pick you up," he said firmly.

The doctor slowed down and made a left onto a nicely-kept gravel road, spread out pine trees lining both sides that Tohru examined with a smile. The land the dojo stood on was beautiful and well looked after. They soon came up to a small parking space. Only a few cars were parked, each spaced out from each other by a few yards give or take.

"I wish you luck talking to him," Hatori told her sincerely while parking.

Tohru nodded and opened her door. "You don't need to pick me up, I can walk back to school— er, home I guess," her quiet voice said while shutting it quickly. She limped around the car to head to the front doors.

Hatori rolled down his window with a frown. "I'm calling when I'm picking you up," he called, surprised at his tone of authority that was usually only heard by Momiji. Leaving the girl to walk through the way Kyo and Yuki usually came would only lead to more problems he was sure. The terrain wasn't exactly paved. He couldn't help but become surprised at himself in that sudden moment.

Tohru bit her lip and limped around the side along a small path, listening to the sound of Hatori's car starting and then dying off in the background. Her eyes scanned around for anyone. It was populated with nothing but birds and the breeze along the grass, she found, due to the time. The students were in school, like she was _supposed_ to be…

Tohru gasped as she turned a corner, bright fiery orange catching her attention. She felt like a part of her froze while the other melted. The boy she saw alone was standing around a sand punching bag held by a rope to a branch, hitting at it with force. She watched his lithe yet powerful body twist and turn, watched his scrunched up face as he angrily threw punches. She was in awe, but at the same time she admitted she was scared. The way he held himself right now wasn't the normal Kyo she remembered. When he would practice he would focus on getting better, perfecting techniques. This was different; he seemed to be filled with so much hate, so much hostility.

At the sound of sandals against gravel Tohru jumped and opened her mouth to let out a yelp, but found it covered with a hand as she was pulled back behind the corner. She kicked at the body with a muffled scream, although her intentions were pitiful from her ankle. She found herself being taken inside the building now, and once the doors shut the hand left her mouth. She turned with wide eyes to look at—

"Shishou?" Tohru breathed in a shaky voice, watching the man smile softly down at her.

His features were just like she remembered them: calm, wise and now apologetic. He wore his traditional dark grey kimono and smile. He gave a small bow to her. "I'm terribly sorry for being so abrupt with you. That may have been selfish, but I wasn't comfortable with you approaching him just yet."

Tohru leaned on her good foot while looking at him, quickly bowing as well. "Ah, it's alright! I was just surprised, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon and just like that, ahahah…" she trailed off, letting her arm with her bag drop and swing side to side. "He must be training hard right now then, I suppose. I can see him when he's done."

Shishou gave a knowing smile and tilted his head to the side. "Tohru-kun, tha—"

"Wait, you know everything? You remember me?" she blurted with once-again-wide eyes. "Or, did you hear something about me? What happened to your memories? Eh, do you know about that yet? Oh you must, you're close to Kyo-kun and the Sohmas! Why didn't Akito-sama erase your memories? He erased the memories of my friends, too, and people who knew things—"

"Tohru-kun." Shishou placed a hand on her shoulder. "I was blessed to be out of town up until yesterday, when I noticed that some drastic changes had happened when I mentioned you to Kyo-kun. He was completely blank to the name." The man stopped for a moment before letting his lips settle to a loose line. "It seems Akito-sama isn't hunting me down too quickly."

Tohru examined him with round eyes, now holding her bag in front of her. "Oh," she said simply as she bit down on her lip. "Kyo-kun was _blank_?" She knew that Akito would enjoy hearing her complaints, but this one was hard not to let herself feel; it hurt to know that such a good friend, a close one at that, went _blank_ to your name. "I heard that Kyo-kun was supposed to be leaving today for a trip. I wanted to see Kyo-kun before he left," she explained to him.

The man that held his hands out for her bag gave a slow single nod as she passed it to him. "You're trying to retrieve the clipped memories from the Sohmas." Tohru couldn't contain her spastic nods and bright, although saddened smile. He waited for her nods to cease before speaking again. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Tohru shook her head and looked down, respectfully declining. "No thank you. If I could just talk to Kyo-kun, since I don't want Hatori-san to wait around for my call all day and I don't want to take up any of your time, and I need to get back to school. Ano!" She reached forward to grab her bag back, dunking her hand in and fishing around in it. She pulled out the plastic container and showed him its contents. "Kyo-kun's cake is here. I was going to take it to him."

Shishou chuckled lightly at the well decorated cake before he gave a single nod. "The cake is beautiful; it looks like much work was put into it. And I'm sure the strawberries will tug at buried memories. Tohru-kun, if I may, I would like to—"

Tohru turned towards the door and gave a friendly wave. "So I need to go give it to him, maybe he'll remember me sooner if I spend more time with Kyo-kun! Maybe if I cook him all his favorite foods or talk with him he can—"

"I would advise you to be cautious when you're dealing with him, Tohru-kun," Shishou cut in with a light frown. The gesture seemed to add years to his face. The man disliked how he felt so impolite, but formalities didn't always work. "Unlike with the other Sohmas, you must think before acting."

Tohru felt her cheeks heat when she realized how much talking and interrupting they'd been doing. She looked up at him with lightly parted lips, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I… don't understand. Kyo-kun is just like the others. Everyone should be treated the same, it's the kind and right thing to do, mother always told me."

Shishou gave a soft sigh as he tucked his hands in his kimono sleeves. "I couldn't agree more, though I know there are some people who need a little more love and attention than others. You and I both know how Kyo-kun can be. He plays the part of the tough guy yet he's really just as fragile as you and I, along with the rest of the world. I believe it's a role nearly all cats of the Zodiac have played, one they felt they needed to be to prove to the rest of the world they could handle the ways their gods treated them. I also believe Kyo-kun is one of those who need further love than most."

Tohru was facing the man once again, her two feet together underneath her small body. She knew what Shishou said was too true. "I know Kyo-kun has a big heart and a warm inside. I can sometimes see through the way he talks, how he gets mad when he can't say what he wants. I try to show him how much I care, but sometimes he doesn't let me." She smiled softly, shaking her head. "I know he knows that I love and care for him because of who he truly is, not because I pity him." She felt her eyes tingle at the corners and a small knot form in the pit of her stomach. "He told me he was happy I gave him a chance and believed in him."

Shishou watched as she fought back something, swallowed most of her thoughts and feelings. He moved to place a hand on her shoulder, gently letting a smile slip to his lips. "Anyone can see that you would put his feelings first as you do with anyone else. You've grown so much since moving in with the Sohmas. I would only like to stress the fact in which you need to be careful, tread slowly on this new path. Kyo-kun may be overwhelmed with the sudden rush of emotions he may feel when he speaks to you, and may not even acknowledge them. On the other hand he may feel them and eventually disregard and abandon them. When that happens they are usually buried deep; it would take a while for them to resurface, perhaps more time than we know what to do with." He squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Will you please take my piece of advice?"

Tohru closed her eyes for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "I promise to be careful. Shishou?"

He stepped back from her and removed his hand. "Thank you, was there anything you needed?"

"No," the young girl said before giving a laugh. "I was just wondering something. You know so much about the Zodiac and the cat especially. I sometimes wonder why Akito-sama hasn't gotten mad at you for knowing things, or helping Kyo-kun out. I know that sounds horrible but it was something Akito-sama would do, and I don't know, I…" she trailed off to hang her head.

"If I wasn't a man to keep silence when it's needed, I would truly be hurting those around me and myself." Shishou's lips mirrored hers as she gave a smile and stepped back to bow.

"Thank you. Is it alright now that I go talk to him?" Tohru asked with an innocent blink. With a curt nod from the man in the dark kimono she whipped around and hugged the container of cake to her chest and went as quickly as she could out the way she came. Into the sunlight she went and a few paces off the path before she stopped.

The young girl watched as Kyo grunted with each punch, his eyebrows knit in frustration. She felt her stomach inflate with butterflies as she took small steps toward him once again before she drew a breath. "Kyo-kun?" The word felt like a drop of cool rain against hot skin; refreshing and calming.

The young man stopped his motions of attack as he turned to look directly at her. His stance changed to a more relaxed one as he studied her. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her. The sand bag was swinging slowly now. It wasn't until it stopped that Kyo spoke words of his own. He frowned and looked around as if embarrassed before glaring at her. "Who the hell are you?!"

Tohru blinked, taken aback. "Um, I'm Tohru Honda," she said in a shaky voice. Why was she so nervous? "I'm in your class. Ah, I-I made you a cake," she said as she limped over to him holding the container out in front. Kyo stepped back and held his palms up to her, looking at it in confusion.

"Why'd you do that? That's stupid, you don't even know me! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked harshly as he put a finger on the container top to push it back to her.

"Well, eh, yes but… you're supposed to be there too…" She stopped as Kyo gave her a dirty look. "Yuki-kun and Shigure-san got their pieces, so I think you should have yours too. It's only fair and I think you'd really like it, I put a lot of effort into making it and—"

"Damn rat ate your cake? Why?"

"I made everyone a piece," she told him quietly before giving a shrug.

Kyo scrunched his face up in part disgust and part confusion. He looked over her, trying to make sense of it all. This girl jogged something in his head and made it hurt. She was like a brick: she was thrown at him, and now he was dazed and thinking foggy thoughts. She looked dumb, but he had the feeling she was secretly smarter than she let on… There was something else that made his brick-induced foggy head think. Her kindness reminded him of someone else he'd known, but he couldn't place who. "Wait a second, _you're_ Tohru Honda! You were at the house the other day weren't you?" He stepped back from her with wariness. "Why were you there? Who decided you could see anyone in the first place? Do you actually _like_ that rat or something?" he said acidly.

Tohru blushed slightly as she shook her head. "I went there to get strawberries from Yuki-kun's garden to make the cake. My favorite food is strawberries," she added with a side thought. She watched Kyo blink at her before she quickly shoved the cake into his hands. He took it with widening eyes. "And my favorite Zodiac ani—"

She was cut off as Shishou appeared behind them calling their names. The schoolgirl looked at him with a blink; he was staring directly at her now as he held a wooden tray with hot contents. His eyes shone with what Tohru saw as excitement, but she soon realized she'd only caught a glimpse. "I thought the two of you might enjoy a cup of tea," Shishou explained his presence with a smile. He stopped feet away from the two before motioning toward the main hill on the land.

Kyo gave a quizzical look to his master before following him, moving past Tohru and making sure to stay away. His hands with the cake felt like they carried a weight. "Did you let her in here?" he asked, receiving a simple nod. "Why? We're getting ready for a trip, and besides, she doesn't know anything or anyone, she shouldn't be here!"

Shishou continued his walk to the hill. Both youth were following now, Tohru hobbling along quite pitifully. "I'm going to ask you right now, Kyo-kun, that you don't question me," the man answered easily. Kyo gave a huff and cursed before he sat himself down on the hill. Shishou set the tray down beside the male and seated himself crossed legged across the younger one.

Tohru gave a low audible 'ooh' as she reached the top and saw the two. With a motion from Shishou Tohru sat herself down as well, folding her legs under her and placing her hands on her knees. Her eyes looked over the contents of the fragile looking tray: hot steaming tea and biscuits (most likely sore bought unless Kyo made them, Tohru told herself mentally).

Kyo reached over to grab a biscuit and took a huge bite, cake to the side. "Why'd sh— Hey!" he exclaimed through a dry mouthful as Shishou slapped the biscuit out of his hand and back onto the tray. He frowned in confusion.

"Your guest has brought you something," Shishou stated drolly, "I would hope by now that you understand formalities and kindness. It would be an insult not to indulge at this time." He gave a smile to Tohru who looked on in awe.

"Ah, Kyo-kun doesn't need to eat it right now, I mean, he has no utensils and if Kyo-kun wants the biscuit he should eat it especially when he's taken a bite!" she rambled characteristically.

The orange haired boy clenched his fists, sending an annoyed glare at his master. His master had specifically said not to question him, and part of Kyo's brain told him it would be dangerous to do so. He had the utmost respect for the man, but this girl was bringing out a different side to him, one he didn't want anyone to see. He stared in astonishment as he looked to the girl named Tohru. She'd reached into her bag and taken out a fork, gingerly setting it on top of the container. "What the hell!?"

"The house I'm staying is western style, and so we have forks… I'm sorry I didn't bring any chopsticks. I should have thought this through more. I'm sorry." She bowed to the two. She could feel the sudden heat of embarrassment and surprise from Kyo, and she swore she'd heard a faint chuckle from the elder.

"I guess I'll eat it. But you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me, stupid." Tohru beamed as Kyo picked up the fork and opened the container to stab a bite off. He popped it in his mouth and chewed almost violently, staring at the swirls of steam from the hot tea. He slowed his chewing as he tasted the flavors and the faint aroma hit him. Just as he'd felt when Tohru had first talked to him: he couldn't help but feel like the fog had invaded his mind again. There was something different about this girl. It confused him, she made him feel… feel…

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked him while she continued her brilliant and hopeful smile. She waited for Kyo to speak. When she got no answer and only a cat staring into the tea, her smile faded quickly. Her heart in her chest quickened. Was he remembering something? She knew that she and Kyo had been close despite appearances, and she thought it _must_ be possible that something was being jogged, remembered. "Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked at her suddenly and frowned as if in thought. "_You're_ Tohru Honda!" he exclaimed. He watched as the girl's eyes widened and her smile reappeared. "You're the one everyone else keeps reminding me about! Even Shishou brought you up! What's with you then? Is there something about you I need to know?" he demanded suddenly. All Tohru's wonderful hopes now diminished. "If not you should just go home. There's no use for you being here, y'know!"

Shishou gave a lightly disapproving frown. "Kyo-kun there's no need to act like this."

Kyo stood up and balled his fists. He didn't like this one bit. This girl was disrupting everything. "I don't even know her and she's pissing me off! We're supposed to be getting ready for our trip, not talking with drop-ins!"

Tohru recoiled into herself and looked up at him with an apologetic glance. She'd made him angry…? What had she done? Was she not supposed to be here? "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly. Her mind was whirring away in a small cycle. Kyo was supposed to have lost his memories but kept his feelings towards her… wasn't he?

"We were, yes," Shishou answered Kyo as he stood up himself to stare sternly at the young man. "However after today, I believe I'm changing my mind. We will not leave on our trip and instead stay right where we are." He ignored the abrupt bought of protest from Kyo and held up a hand for silence. "Kyo-kun, you are to get to know this girl. I believe it will be beneficial toward you as a person and may help you focus on your training."

Kyo's anger only amplified as he heard his master's words. "That's not fair! You promised we would be leaving right after school, and we _would_ be going!" he yelled angrily as he took a step forward. He gave a colorful curse when he remembered that he would get no definite answer. He turned to stare at Tohru, eyes narrowed into furious slits. This had been his only change at getting away from everything. "This is your fault! I hate you!"

Tohru paled as she watched the raging male in front of her. "Kyo-kun, I-I didn't… I didn't mean… I…"

Kyo turned away from her and stared at the container of cake on the ground, examining it as if it were a new species of bug— strange, unwanted, and disgusting. He gave it a rough kick, sending it into the air. The cake took a few seconds before landing in a splattered mess amongst the grass, while the container was flung behind the group itself. Kyo turned away from it all and stepped into a run, leaving them behind.

Tohru could feel her throat tightening as tears threatened to appear. Why was he so angry, so hating toward her? It didn't make sense. Had something gone wrong when Hatori erased the memories of the Sohmas? Had he erased everything?


End file.
